


You can't fight the fate

by Nati



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Мир, в котором нефилимы и нежить имеют на руке линии судьбы, определяющие предначертанных им партнёров. Соулмейты не всегда встречают друг друга, но если уж встретили - то счастье и взаимопонимание им гарантированно. Клэри казалось это очень романтичным, а Сумеречные охотники так вообще очень серьёзно к этому относились. Но потом всё как всегда пошло не так.





	1. Chapter 1

_Нет смысла сетовать на судьбу, которая оставляет шрамы, возможно, она рисует на вашем теле уникальный узор.  
Елена Полина_

Когда-то, в пору сумасшедшего анимешно-комиксного детства, Саймон думал, что быть нечеловеком – круто. У тебя есть какая-нибудь суперсила, которую ты используешь, чтобы спасать мирных жителей от всяческих бед и напастей. Ты вынужден носить маску (или нет, тут уж кто как желает), скрывать личность и не говорить никому о том, кто ты на самом деле. Но у тебя обязательно есть парочка друзей, которые знают, что ты спасаешь мир в свободное от учёбы время, и девушка – непременно замечательная, красивая, умная и верная, которая ждёт тебя и волнуется, когда ты исчезаешь для борьбы со злом, а потом встречает тебя поцелуем и нежными объятиями. Стоит ли говорить, что роль девушки главного героя всегда отводилась Клэри? Но Льюис знал, что так не бывает, а супергерои всего лишь персонажи манги, комиксов, аниме и видеоигр. И они с Клэри жили вполне обычной жизнью обычных подростков. И Саймона даже всё устраивало, потому что он верил, что когда-нибудь Фрей посмотрит на него не просто как на друга детства. 

А потом всё – абсолютно всё! – пошло не так. Сумеречный мир ворвался в их жизнь неожиданно резко, сметая на своём пути всё – в особенности мечты и надежды Льюиса. И что ж, Клэри действительно стала девушкой главного героя – вот только он сам им не стал, потому что куда ему было до Сумеречного Охотника, ловкого, сильного и обаятельного? Джейс Вейланд был воином, сражающимся с демонами, а он, Саймон, один лишь раз сходил с ними на какую-то сверхъестественную тусовку и был превращён в крысу. Не самый лучший вид, особенно на фоне Вейланда, который пару раз спас Клэри жизнь. 

Стоит ли говорить, что он был рад, когда узнал, что Джейс и Клэри брат и сестра? О да, он был рад – ведь соперник просто самоустранился с его пути. 

Стоит ли говорить, что он никак не мог понять, почему они тянутся друг к другу с непреодолимой силой, почти как магниты? О нет, этому он рад не был. Не понимал, как вообще так можно – до дрожащих губ и опущенных глаз любить своего родного брата. И их поцелуй в Летнем Дворе… Тогда Саймону было больно. Ему и так пару последних дней было не ахти, но вот поцелуй – он стал последней каплей. Хотелось заорать и устроить истерику, что-нибудь в кого-нибудь бросить, а ещё – разодрать кому-нибудь горло. Например, Вейланду. Льюис почти наяву видел, как во все стороны разлетелись бы брызги крови. 

Собственно, именно это желание и сподвигло его пойти в отель "Дюморт". Он хотел перестать чувствовать то, что чувствовал. Но результат стал полностью противоположным – вместо того, чтобы вернуться к своей нормальной, совершенно обычной сути, он стал вампиром. У него не билось сердце, лёгким больше не требовался воздух. Саймон превосходно видел ночью – но не мог находиться на свету, получая за это ожоги. Обоняние и слух стали лучше. А рацион значительно изменился. Раньше в его меню на ужин отсутствовал пункт "кровь и желательно посвежее". Но всё же Льюис не винил Клэри. Да, она приняла решение сделать из него вампира, но не сделал бы он то же самое, если бы дело коснулось её самой? Не зацепился бы он за малейший шанс оставить её рядом с собой, даже такой ценой? Разумеется зацепился бы. 

К тому же, спустя пару дней он уже мог подшучивать над самим собой – не всегда весело, но начало, по крайней мере, было положено. И ему всё же было интересно, как изменится его тело. Например, очки больше не понадобятся – зрение стало стопроцентным (если не круче). Улучшенный слух тоже давал много преимуществ (правда пока, по большей части, раздражал). Обоняние тоже усилилось, но лучше бы нет. Увеличилась сила и ловкость, что не могло не радовать. По крайней мере, теперь он был на пятьдесят процентов менее неуклюж, чем до этого. Кожа, правда, стала совсем бледной, почти белой. Века три назад такой оттенок сочли бы благородным и аристократичным, но сейчас он лишь вызывал недоумение и беспокойство у матери. Что у неё вызовёт отсутствующее сердцебиение предположить было вообще страшно. 

И на фоне бледной кожи в глаза бросились закручивающиеся вокруг правого запястья тёмно-красные, почти бордовые линии. Саймон посмотрел на них недоуменно и сначала принял их за проступающие вены, но в человеческом (и даже вампирском) организме вены не могли переплетаться между собой и заворачиваться, образуя сложный рисунок. Раньше этого точно не было, Льюис мог поклясться. Ещё необычней всё стало, когда Саймон заметил такой же рисунок на запястье Клэри – не идентичный, но очень похожий. У Люка тоже был, но от их с Клэри он отличался на порядок. 

— По этим линиям можно найти свою половинку, — чуть грустно улыбнулась Клэри, проводя пальцами по своему узору. — Они парные - у одного соулмейта на левой руке, у другого - на правой. Если рисунок совпадёт, то вы предназначены друг другу. 

— У нас довольно похожий, — заметил Саймон, разглядывая их запястья. — Почему я не видел этого раньше? 

— Джейс сказал, что такие знаки есть только у Сумеречных охотников и представителей Нижнего Мира, поэтому увидеть их могут только те, кто их носит, — пояснила Клэри и вдруг замерла, будто оцепенела вся. — У нас с Джейсом похожие рисунки…

— Но не совпадающие? — тут же уточнил Льюис. 

— Нет, — медленно покачала головой Фрей. — Очень похожи, но не совпадают. Как у нас с тобой. 

Саймон облегчённо выдохнул – сам он смутно понимал, что всё это даёт, но был рад, что в этом Джейс и Клэри не совпали. Хотя, тут ничего удивительного не было, наверное, они же брат и сестра, они не могут быть предназначены друг другу. Так что, возможно, у него всё ещё есть шанс, если рядом с Клэри не появится тот, с кем рисунки совпадут. Да даже если и появится – не обязательно же Фрей в него влюбится, правда? 

— Саймон, — медленно и тихо, неверяще и как-то обречённо обратилась к нему Клэри, — они совпадают. 

— Что совпадает? — посмотрел на неё Льюис. — Ты же сказала, что нет. 

— У нас с тобой. И у меня с Джейсом, — отозвалась Клэри. — Они совпадают у…

Заканчивать предложение ей не было нужды – Саймон и так всё понял. По тому, как плескалось недоверие и шок в глазах подруги, по тому, как судорожно она схватила чашку с почти остывшем чаем. 

— Ну, полагаю, мы просто сделаем вид, что ничего не было, да? — улыбнулся Льюис и машинально потёр пальцем проступивший на руке рисунок. — Если мы и предназначены друг другу, то явно в виде кармического наказания. 

Саймон пожал плечами и расслабленно откинулся на стул. Он не видел в этом проблемы – ну серьёзно, вряд ли что-то изменится. А если и да, то определённо к лучшему – они просто вообще никогда не будут встречаться, чтобы не светить свои одинаковые рисунки. 

— Надо позвонить Джейсу, — неуверенно протянула Клэри, смотря то в стену, то на запястье Саймона. — Он должен знать…

— Если хочешь – пожалуйста, — немного резче, чем планировал, ответил Льюис, но тут же улыбнулся и постарался смягчить тон, — я не буду. У меня и номера его нет, кажется. К тому же, ничего особо значимого не произошло же. Ну подумаешь, одинаковые у нас рисунки – ну и что? Я вообще не понимаю, что в этом такого.

— Это предназначенные друг другу судьбой люди, — отозвалась Клэри. — И невероятная радость найти свою половинку. Те, кто нашёл, всегда будут счастливы вместе.

— А обычные люди что, несчастливы? — спросил Льюис. — Женятся, создают семьи. Клэри, рисунок на руке ничего не значит. И если ты говоришь, что мы с твоим братом предназначены друг другу, заметь, мне даже произносить это неприятно, и должны обрести неземное счастье, то оно как-то странно выражается. Мы же уже виделись, и единственное, что друг к другу чувствуем – желание никогда больше не встречаться вновь. 

— Не знаю, — протянула Клэри. — Джейс очень серьёзно к этому относится…

— Думаю, он передумает так относиться, когда узнает, — усмехнулся Саймон. 

Клэри тоже улыбнулась, но как-то натянуто и смазано. Видимо, она считала иначе, но ничего не сказала. Льюис же был уверен, что именно так и будет – ну не мог же Джейс Вейланд решить, что они действительно предназначены друг другу? 

Определённо не мог. 

*_*_*

Клэри всегда жила в ощущении, что мир не такой, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Ей постоянно хотелось сказать "не верю" своей обыденной жизни и отправиться куда-нибудь в сказочный мир, который она рисовала на полях школьных тетрадей. Но мама и Люк в другие миры не верили, а Саймон верил чуть ли не во все, про которые читал и смотрел. Но верил он скорее по принципу "да, они определённо где-то есть, но явно не здесь, хотя было бы круто оказаться на базе Мстителей или в Хогвартсе". Саймон верил, но не верил, а Клэри _знала_. Иногда считала себя излишней фантазёркой, но не могла перестать думать об этом. И когда в её жизнь ворвался Сумеречный мир, то она не удивилась. Она как будто бы ждала этого всю жизнь. Да, ей было больно от того, что мать лгала ей (и Люк тоже), больно от того, что Валентин – сумасшедший фанатик, из-за которого Джослин лежала в коме – её отец. Но больнее всего стало тогда, когда она узнала, что Джейс – её брат. От этого было плохо и тоскливо. И очень, очень больно. 

Клэри хорошо помнила тот момент, когда увидела на левой руке у Джейса переплетение линий, почти точно такое же, как у неё самой на правой. Ей всегда казалось, что эта какая-то генетическая особенность, ведь у Джослин тоже были такие линии, правда, складывались они в другой рисунок, а у одноклассников Клэри – подобного не было. И, что самое интересное, они никогда даже не замечали этих линий на её руке, хотя ей они всегда казались очень бросающимися в глаза. Но потом всё встало на свои места, когда она, ведомая любопытством, спросила про это у Джейса. 

Линии судьбы – так их называли. Они были у каждого нефилима и всех созданий Нижнего Мира. Линии, заплетающиеся в сложный узор вокруг запястья, они предсказывали встречу с соулмейтом – предназначенным судьбой человеком. Найти "своего" было непросто, и многие их не находили вообще – жизнь Охотников и Нежити не всегда долгая, кто-то банально не успевал познакомиться, а кто-то – просто не дожидался рождения своего соулмейта. Однако те, кто находил, обретали счастье и понимание в союзе друг с другом. 

Они с Джейсом тогда долго сравнивали свои бесконечно похожие, но мимолётно различающиеся рисунки. Всего пара линий – и их бы назвали соулмейтами. Клэри была расстроена, когда увидела, что различие в их узорах до того мало, что почти незаметно. Она даже подумала, что может быть, если они не встретят своих предначертанных, то будут вместе. 

А потом они узнали, что родственники. Брат и сестра. Поэтому-то, наверное, их рисунки и были так похожи – родная кровь, всё-таки. Это ударило под дых обоих, и оба старались не обращать внимание на взаимное притяжение. Теперь же…

Клэри, признаться, совсем забыла, что у Саймона тоже появятся Линии судьбы, когда он обратится вампиром. Поэтому увидев мельком его рисунок даже обрадовалась на краткий миг, узнавая знакомые изгибы – с Саймоном ей было бы хорошо и комфортно - и даже не сразу поняла, что их Линии на одинаковых руках. Она любила его, не совсем так, как он хотел бы, но со временем она смогла бы. Если бы они были соулмейтами. Но их узоры были похожи, очень похожи, однако различались. В самой малости, совсем чуть-чуть. Это было с одной стороны грустно, но с другой стороны и радостно – Фрей не была готова начать полноценные отношения, отдавая им всю себя (именно так описывала отношения соулмейтов восторженная Иззи, которая с нетерпением ждала встречи со своим предназначенным). В голове сам собой возник образ Джейса, его узоры на запястье и… Клэри сначала даже не смогла в это поверить. Дыхание перехватило, слова застряли в горле. Судьба не могла быть настолько жестока. Клэри уже видела рисунок, в точности повторяющий узор Саймона. Она даже зарисовывала его по памяти, раз за разом выводя не совпадающие с её линиями закругления. Льюис терпеть не мог Джейса, а тот не терпел его – и как им теперь быть соулмейтами? Почему рисунок Саймона так точно совпал с узором её брата? И ведь скорее всего Льюис был прав, когда говорил, что с Джейсом они не придут к согласию, но что если…Если. Сумеречные охотники относились к соулмейтам крайне серьёзно. Она должна была сообщить об этом Джейсу. Чтобы… Она сама не знала, чтобы что. Чтобы он знал? Чтобы пришёл к Саймону, и она воочию убедилась, что даже предначертанные судьбой могут не ладить? Чтобы они все спокойно выдохнули и дальше строили свои непонятные друг с другом отношения? 

Клэри не хотела звонить брату, но она должна была ему сказать. Это было, по крайней мере, честно. 

*_*_*

Клэри не отвечала на звонки, что безумно злило Джейса, у которого и так настроение было не лучшее. От всего в комплексе – начиная от тупых фильмов, которые Магнус, как назло, постоянно ставил ему смотреть, и заканчивая разлитой в воздухе атмосферой влюблённости, которая окружала Бейна и Алека словно коконом. Эти двое, кажется, прямо сейчас были готовы взяться за руки и укатить в закат, настолько счастливыми выглядели. И ладно, Джейс был даже рад за брата, но в данный конкретный момент совпавшие линии судьбы парабатая и мага бесили от слова совсем. 

Клэри не хотела с ним разговаривать. Обвинила его и себя в обращении Саймона и перестала с ним общаться. Это бесило. В числе прочего, разумеется. 

Поэтому, когда на телефон пришло сообщение, Джейс подорвался сразу же. Писать ему могла только Клэри. 

_«У Саймона проявились Линии судьбы»._

Джейс сначала непонимающе нахмурился, а потом замер. Вряд ли сестра написала бы ему такое просто так, а значит, это что-то значило. И значить это могло не так уж и много – либо Клэри по какой-то причине решила его порадовать и сообщить, что их с Льюисом рисунки не совпали, либо наоборот – и тогда Джейс, скорее всего, будет почётным гостем на их свадьбе. 

Нужно было что-то ответить. Вейланд знал, что нужно, но не знал, что именно. По большому счёту, хотелось немедленно увидеть сестру и обнять её, сказать…что-нибудь. Или разбить телефон. Сложный выбор, на самом деле. 

_«Рад за него. Меня это как касается?»_

Идеальный ответ. Он вроде и показывает и не показывает своего любопытства. Скорее, интересуется для галочки, типа как у дальних родственников из другого города спрашивать о погоде. "О, у вас дождь? А у нас солнце. И нам, вообще-то, плевать, что у вас, а вам плевать, что у нас – но мы соблюдаем социальный ритуал общения". Но на самом деле Джейсу было интересно. Болезненно любопытно, даже. Если Клэри ему сейчас скажет, что у них совпали рисунки, то… Джейс вообще не знал, что будет делать при этом "если". Вариантов не было вообще никаких. И сестра не отвечала долго, словно строчила ему в ответ поэму, или готовилась сказать что-то для них обоих важное. Или отвлеклась. Что из этого было хуже Вейланд не знал. 

_«У нас очень похожие рисунки. Но не совпали до конца»._

Джейс почувствовал такое облегчение, будто до этого находился под толщей воды, а теперь вынырнул на воздух. Даже голова закружилась, кажется. Не совпали – это хорошо. В случае с Саймоном и Клэри – хорошо. Джейс понимал, что не стоит так думать, в конце концов, если бы сестра встретила своего соулмейта, то была бы счастлива, но…

_«Я знаю этот рисунок. Он очень похож на мой. За исключением нескольких линий»._

На это сообщение Джейс воззрился недоуменно. Зачем ему вообще знать про рисунки у Саймона, если самое важное он уже узнал? 

_«И что?»_

На этот раз ответ не приходил ещё дольше, и Джейс даже подумал, что своим пренебрежением к этому вампиру обидел Клэри. Может быть, она хотела помириться, а он так резко отвечает, будто его совершенно не волнует её друг (что, впрочем, так и было). Надо было исправлять ситуацию, написать ещё что-нибудь, быть повежливее, что ли. 

Но написать ничего он не успел. 

_«У него рисунок точно такой же, как у тебя. И я не ошибаюсь»._

Джейс почувствовал, как в голове что-то щёлкнуло и зазвенело. Этого не могло быть, просто потому что не могло быть в принципе. Не с ним. Его соулмейтом не мог оказаться вампир, которого он на дух не переносил. Вампир, влюблённый в его сестру. 

Вейланд посмотрел на телефон, потом вышел из меню сообщений. Оглядел комнату, натолкнувшись взглядом на огромную плазму, по которой шёл один из бесконечно тупых фильмов Магнуса. 

И со всей силы швырнул мобильник в телевизор, разбивая и то, и другое.


	2. Chapter 2

Джейс не собирался оправдываться перед Бейном за разбитую технику. Но Магнус, заглянувший в комнату на шум, только щёлкнул пальцами, возвращая всё на свои места, и молча удалился. От этого Вейланд почувствовал ещё большее раздражение, желание зарычать и раздолбать вообще всю комнату. Но пара медленных и глубоких вдохов-выдохов помогли ему немного успокоиться и почти невозмутимо сесть на диван. Жаль только, что почти. 

Мысль о Линиях судьбы, которые совпали с Саймоном, вызывала недоумение пополам с недоверчивым шоком. Это было…неправильно. Несправедливо. Джейс иногда думал, как бы выглядел его соулмейт, и каждый раз представлял каких-нибудь симпатичных девушек, обязательно из Сумеречных охотников. В очень исключительных случаях в голову закрадывались мысли, что соулмейтом может стать парень, но даже в этом случае он должен был быть нефилимом. Но никогда, даже в страшном сне ему не приходило в голову, что его истинной парой предназначенной судьбой станет вампир, который вызывал желание разве что выкинуть его из окна. 

Не то, чтобы Джейс исключал возможность никогда вообще не встретиться со своим соулмейтом, но всё же, как и любой Сумеречный охотник, надеялся на эту встречу. Правда, после знакомства с Клэри, проскальзывали мысли, что лучше бы им своих пар так и не встретить, а потом… Кларисса оказалась его сестрой. Кровь от крови Валентина, как и он сам. Они не могли быть вместе, потому что это было неправильно, аморально. Из их связи не получилось бы ничего нормального, не говоря уже о чём-то хорошем. Скорее наоборот. Поэтому они смирились. Отошли друг от друга, отпустили. Хотя Джейс был сильно против, но он понимал, что это правильно. Единственно возможно. 

Джейс верил в судьбу. Сложно не верить, когда в твоих жилах течёт кровь ангела, и есть скрытый от взглядов примитивных сумеречный мир. В любовь тоже Джейс верил, но намного меньше – и за это спасибо Валентину. Любовь – это слабость. Но даже Валентин признавал, что соулмейты могут быть счастливы, по-настоящему друг друга любить. Однако всегда добавлял, что нельзя ради соулмейтов отказываться от своей цели. В это Джейс тоже верил. Не мог он не верить отцу. 

Теперь же всё встало с ног на голову. И Вейланд не знал, что ему делать. Признать соулмейта и попытаться… что? Построить отношения? Подружиться? Ха, это даже в мыслях звучало нелепо. Подружиться с почти парнем своей сестры, в которую он сам влюблён. Действительно, почему бы и нет, собственно. 

Джейс раздражённо выдохнул и вскочил с дивана, принимаясь ходить по комнате. Взгляд то и дело зацеплялся за тёмно-красные линии на левом запястье, они как будто стали более насыщенного цвета, словно дразнили, напоминая, что теперь у него есть _предназначенный_. И, если верить тем, кто своего соулмейта уже нашёл, скоро они ещё и чувствовать друг друга начнут. Но для этого, вроде, нужно как-то там свою связь подтверждать. Чего Джейс делать, разумеется, не собирался. 

Вейланд ещё раз глубоко выдохнул, буквально силой заставляя себя успокоиться. Ничего страшного не произошло. Он просто проигнорирует тот незначительный факт, что судьба в очередной раз жестоко над ним подшутила. Ему необязательно строить какие-то хорошие отношения с Льюисом, тем более тот, наверняка, и сам не горит желанием что-то менять. 

— Джейс, что-то произошло? — неожиданно раздался от двери голос Алека, и Вейланд вздрогнул, поразившись, что не услышал приближение брата. — Я прямо чувствую, как ты с ума сходишь. 

— Ничего, — покачал головой Джейс, но помимо воли бросил быстрый взгляд на своё запястье. — Просто достало меня сидеть в четырёх стенах. И фильмы эти тупые меня достали. Скажи уже своему парню включить что-нибудь нормальное. 

Алек чуть покраснел на словах про парня, но отрицать не стал, что уже само по себе являлось прогрессом – пару дней назад он всеми силами отнекивался, что с кем-то встречается. Несмотря на вполне очевидное родство душ, Алек всё никак не мог признаться семье – нефилимы редко находили соулмейтов среди нежити, ещё реже мужчины-нефилимы находили пару среди мужчин-нежити. И хотя было очевидно, что даже Конклав признает их связь приемлемой, Лайтвуд пока не был готов в открытую об этом заявить. Магнус его не торопил, признавая за своим соулмейтом право самому решать, когда открываться. Хотя, на деле, Бейну было вообще всё равно, узнает об этом Конклав хоть когда-нибудь или нет – Алек проводил с ним всё своё свободное время, а остальное магу было неважно. 

Джейс был рад за брата всё время, как узнал, но сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы Алек просто развернулся и ушёл. Он ведь не сможет понять, он ведь счастлив. Даже глупо думать… 

— Джейс, — снова сказал Алек и решительно подошёл к другу. — Что случилось? Я же чувствую, что что-то произошло. 

Вейланд посмотрел на брата, решая, стоит или не стоит рассказывать. Алеку ведь всегда можно рассказать всё, что на душе, он поймёт, примет и поддержит. Он его парабатай, он делит с ним всё…

— Клэри со мной не разговаривает, — сказал Джейс, и Алек тут же сочувственно опустил голову. — Меня держат взаперти, сестра со мной не говорит, в Институт вернуться я не могу, а мой отец – Валентин. Я просто злюсь, Алек. 

Лайтвуд на секунду замер, будто не поверил, но потом закивал и, подойдя к Джейсу, положил руку ему на плечо, выражая свою поддержку. Вейланд вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся, накрывая руку парабатая своей рукой, молча благодаря. 

— Это ненадолго, Джейс, — уверенно сказал Алек. — Вскоре все поймут, что ты ни в чём не виноват, а Клэри… Она тоже поймёт. Ей просто надо время, думаю. 

Джейс хмыкнул и подумал, что связь с соулмейтом пошла Алеку на пользу – он стал намного увереннее и менее ревнив. Вейланд давно знал, что брат влюблён в него, и делать вид, что он _не знает_ этого, иногда было сложно. Но Джейс делал, чтобы, не дай Ангел, Алеку не пришло в голову, что он больше не может и не должен находиться рядом. А то, что Лайтвуд вполне мог так решить было очень даже реально. Однако сейчас, Алек очень быстро попрощался со своей детской влюблённостью в парабатая, окунаясь с головой в новый для себя мир отношений. Из-за этого он даже почти перестал ревновать Джейса ко всем подряд. И к Клэри в том числе. 

— Я знаю. Спасибо, — кивнул Вейланд, потом посмотрел на узор Линий, оплетающий запястье брата, и спросил прежде, чем успел себя остановить. — Как это чувствуется? 

Алек тоже перевёл взгляд на свою руку и улыбнулся – спокойно, чуточку восторженно и бесконечно влюблено. 

— Сложно объяснить, — сказал он, проводя пальцем по линиям. — Как постоянное тепло, что ли. Когда мы…вместе, то они становятся чуть темнее, а иногда начинают светиться. Магнус говорит, что это оттого, что мы… — Алек замолчал и чуть покраснел, но потом тряхнул головой и продолжил, — когда я чуть не умер тогда, Магнус это почувствовал. У него Линии на руке почернели, да и самому было плохо. Я тоже иногда улавливаю его эмоции, когда они достаточно сильны. 

— А мысли друг друга вы читать не умеете? — усмехнулся Джейс. 

Алек вновь покраснел и возмущённо посмотрел на парабатая, заставляя его рассмеяться. 

— Я его – нет, — отрезал Алек, но решительный и категоричный тон сильно смазывался пылающими щеками. — И хватит ржать! Посмотрю я на тебя, когда ты найдёшь своего соулмейта. 

— Договорились, — хмыкнул Джейс, подмигнув брату. 

Кто бы знал, каких усилий ему стоило удержать на лице весёлое выражение. Он никогда никому не скажет, что его соулмейт уже найден. 

*_*_*

Клэри почти бездумно водила карандашом по листу блокнота, вырисовывая линии. Одни и те же, из раза в раз. Мысли не задерживались ни на чём конкретном, прыгая с одного на другое, как теннисный мячик. 

Она думала о маме и её линиях судьбы. Интересно, они совпали с линиями Валентина или Джослин вышла замуж по велению сердца? Спросить бы у Люка, но Клэри отчего-то не могла этого сделать. А её соулмейт, найдёт ли она его? Джейс… Он так и не ответил на последнее сообщение, но девушка его не винила – наверняка брат в шоке. Или ярости. Или, может быть, он рад. Кто знает, что испытывает Сумеречный охотник, обретая своего соулмейта. Возможно, Джейс вскоре свяжется с Саймоном, чтобы… 

Дальше мысли обрывались. Клэри не могла представить себе встречу Джейса и Саймона теперь, когда они оказались родственными душами. Как они будут вести себя друг с другом? Лучше? Хуже? Сплошные вопросы вызывали головную боль. 

— Эй, о чём думаешь? — спросил её Люк, выводя из задумчивости. 

— Да так, обо всём, — попыталась улыбнуться Клэри. — О маме. Саймоне. Джейсе. Есть много вещей, над которыми стоит подумать. 

— Если будешь думать обо всём сразу, то ничего хорошего не выйдет, — чуть улыбнулся Люк. — Подумай о чём-то одном. 

— Хорошо, — кивнула Клэри и вздохнула, понимая, что ни разу это не хорошо. — Я беспокоюсь о Саймоне. Он говорил, что ему сложно разговаривать с родными, а объяснить им, что он стал… 

Клэри замолчала и покачала головой. Она до сих пор не могла спокойно произносить это вслух. Её лучший друг стал вампиром. Тем, кем быть не хотел никогда. Люк, посмотрев искоса на Клэри, поджал губы и потянулся к бардачку машины, доставая оттуда буклет, который и положил девушке на колени. Клэри недоуменно покрутила его в руках и посмотрела на Люка с намёком на удивление. 

— Саймон вампир, а не гей, — заметила она, а потом, совершенно неожиданно в голове сами собой появились Линии судьбы, которые друг разделил с Джейсом. 

— Тут есть неплохие фразы, — пожал плечами Люк. — И, если что, я всегда готов поговорить с ним. 

— Спасибо, — кивнула Клэри, изо всех сил выталкивая из своих мыслей всё, что как-то связано с судьбой, соулмейтами и линиями. — Вряд ли это поможет, но я ему передам. 

— Он не один, — улыбнулся Люк. — У него есть ты, и это уже хорошо. 

— Ты прав, — улыбнулась девушка чуть свободнее. — У Саймона есть я. 

_"И не только,"_ – сразу же вставил внутренний голос, смутно похожий на голос её учительницы по математике. Клэри раздражённо от него отмахнулась, а потом перевела взгляд на крыльцо дома Люка, к которому они как раз подъезжали. Там сидел Саймон, которого Клэри узнала без труда. 

— Иди, — сказал Люк, тоже заметив парня. — Сидите дома, я заеду в магазин и вернусь. 

Клэри кивнула и вышла из машины, направляясь к другу, который поднялся ей навстречу с грацией и ловкостью, которой раньше за ним не наблюдалось. Фрей невольно засмотрелась на него, он внезапно показался ей очень красивым и каким-то совершенно неземным – бледная кожа отражала лунный свет, приобретая совсем нечеловеческий оттенок. Саймон был без очков, и это для Клэри было непривычнее всего. 

— Привет, — сказал Льюис и улыбнулся чуть криво, но вполне радостно. 

— Привет, — ответила Фрей, открывая дверь и проходя в дом. — Люк сказал сидеть и никуда не выходить. А ещё передал тебе это. 

Саймон взял из её рук буклет и хмыкнул. 

— Ты предлагаешь мне сказать матери, что я гей? — уточнил он. — Думаешь, это отвлечёт от факта того, что её сын стал вампиром? Хотя, если так посмотреть, то неизвестно, конечно, на какую новость она отреагирует хуже…

— Нет, просто тут есть неплохие фразы, — улыбнулась Клэри, ощущая облегчение, потому что друг её нисколько не изменился. — Нужно только изменить парочку определений…

— Ага. Я так и вижу этот диалог "Мама, я давно хотел признаться тебе в одной вещи. Ну как давно – дня четыре. В общем, понимаешь, я нежить. Да, да, существует много предрассудков на этот счёт, но пойми, я всё тот же человек. Ну, не совсем, даже совсем не человек, но это же детали, правда? Так вот, ты просто пойми, я всегда был таким. Точнее, около недели я уже такой, но ты не волнуйся, я совсем не изменился. Разве что умер и возродился вампиром, а так всё как обычно, правда же, мама? Ну да, сердце у меня не бьётся, и я не могу выходить днём из дома, а ещё я никогда не постарею и постоянно хочу крови, но это же не главное во мне, правда? И, знаешь, я всё-таки был похоронен на еврейском кладбище, так что всё не так уж и плохо, да? Пожалуйста, прекрати готовить мне салаты и в следующий раз приноси стаканы с кровью, договорились?". 

— Ты даже не пытаешься быть серьёзным, — вздохнула Клэри и прошла на кухню сделать себе чаю. — Может быть тебе стоит…

— Просто промолчать, — закончил за неё Саймон. — Клэри, я не могу сказать об этом сейчас. Я сам не привык, а уж как сообщить семье вообще не представляю. 

— Я могу пойти с тобой, — предложила Фрей. — Если тебе так будет спокойнее. 

— Правда? — задумчиво протянул Саймон. — Вот даже не знаю, будет ли мне… 

Договорить он не успел, потому что с улицы послышался визг тормозов и какой-то вой. Клэри вскочила и кинулась к окну, в свете неярких фонарей видя машину Люка на газоне и кого-то под колёсами. Ей стало не по себе, но, приглядевшись, Клэри поняла, что тот, кого сбил Люк, на человека похож был мало. 

— Эй, это же девчонка-оборотень, Майя, — вдруг воскликнул Саймон, и Фрей перевела взгляд на фигуру, лежащую рядом с крыльцом.

Клэри и Саймону хватило пары секунд, чтобы выскочить из дома и увидеть, как Люк, подхватив Майю на руки, аккуратно прислоняет её к перилам. 

— Что это за существо? — удивлённо спросил Саймон, а потом недоумённо вскинул брови, замечая, как вышеназванное существо исчезает прямо на глазах. — Оно исчезло. Демон? 

— Древак, — выдохнул Люк, бегло осматривая девушку и замечая шипы в её плече. — Все в дом. 

Спорить, разумеется, никто не стал. Люк занёс Майю в гостиную и бережно уложил на диван. Девушка застонала и открыла глаза, затуманенные от боли.

— Люк? — хрипло простонала она. — Что случилось? Плечо…так больно. 

— Знаю, тише, — успокаивающе произнёс Люк и погладил Майю по голове. — Сейчас я попытаюсь вытащить их. 

Майя, мало что понимая, кивнула, но стоило Люку коснуться шипов в плече, как она вскрикнула и отдёрнулась, чем, судя по всему, причинила себе ещё больше боли. Мужчина замер и закусил губу, а потом посмотрел на замерших Клэри с Саймоном, и махнул рукой в сторону кухни. 

— Сообщите в Институт, что произошло нападение демона-древака. Выйдите отсюда. 

Клэри кивнула и сразу же развернулась на выход, но Саймон замер, будто завороженный глядя на истекающее кровью плечо Майи. На его лице отражалась сложная смесь эмоций от жажды до отвращения. Фрей тронула друга за рукав и тот, словно очнувшись, судорожно вздохнул и вышел вслед за ней. Клэри закусила губу и подумала, что никогда к этому не привыкнет, наверное. 

— Надо позвонить Джейсу, — сказала Фрей, когда они с Саймоном зашли на кухню и закрыли дверь, в инстинктивной попытке не слышать слабых криков Майи.

— Надо позвонить в Институт, — уточнил Льюис. — Ты же вроде говорила, что Джейс сейчас не там. 

— Да, но… — начала Клэри, но замолчала, не зная, что сказать. 

По правде, надо было позвонить Изабель, её номер у Фрей тоже был. Джейсу, вообще-то нельзя было выходить из квартиры Магнуса, но… Наверняка, там был и Алек, который может сообщить в Институт, да и Магнус… Клэри и сама не заметила, как достала телефон и набрала номер брата. Но потом, словно опомнившись, быстро сунула трубку в руку Саймона, жестами пытаясь сказать, чтобы именно он с ним поговорил. Льюис так же жестами изобразил что-то похожее на "Какого чёрта, Клэри?", но телефон взял. Ответили после третьего гудка. 

— Клэри? — раздался голос Джейса, частично удивлённый, частично радостный, частично уставший, и частично какой-то ещё, Саймон не смог разобрать какой. — Ты…

— Она с тобой не разговаривает, — ответил Льюис и хмыкнул. — Я бы тоже не стал, но тут чрезвычайная ситуация. 

Вейланд замолчал и молчал так долго, что Саймон задумался, не выбросил ли он телефон куда-нибудь в окно. 

— Что случилось? — снова подал голос Джейс тогда, когда Льюис уже хотел было завершить вызов. 

— Нападение демона-древака, пострадала девочка-оборотень. Мы дома у Люка, — отозвался Саймон. — Он сказал сообщить в Институт, но…

— Мы едем, — бросил Вейланд и отключился. 

— Какая поразительная вежливость, прямо за душу берёт, — пробормотал Саймон и передал телефон Клэри. — Они едут. Кто "они" уточнить я не успел, но могу предположить, что Магнус будет с ними. 

— Это… хорошо, — кивнула Клэри, отчего-то нервничая сильнее обычного. — Он больше ничего не сказал? 

Саймон покачал головой и покосился на закрытую дверь кухни. Даже отсюда он чувствовал запах крови, перемешивающийся с каким-то гнилым душком – видимо, именно так и пах яд демонов. От этого выворачивало, но сама кровь, её вид и запах манили, как желанный глоток воды в пустыне. Саймону было противно от самого себя. 

Клэри о Майе почти не думала, она незаметно смотрела на Саймона, пытаясь понять, изменилось ли что-нибудь после его разговора с Джейсом. Судя по лицу – ничего. Да и сам разговор мало напоминал беседу соулмейтов. Хотя, кто вообще знает, как выглядит беседа предназначенных? Клэри не хотела признаваться сама себе, но она с нетерпением и болезненным любопытством ждала их встречу. Нервничала и отчего-то переживала, но ждала. И, самое главное, совершенно не понимала, чего именно. 

*_*_*

Джейс как раз устроил мини-тренировку с Алеком, когда телефон зазвонил. Они прервались, и Вейланд с удивлением обнаружил, что звонок от Клэри. Не то, чтобы это было прямо совсем удивительно, но Джейс так и не ответил на последнее сообщение сестры, а та с ним по-прежнему не разговаривала. Однако, тем не менее, Вейланд ответил. И чего он точно не ожидал – голоса Саймона вместо голоса Клэри. Сначала Джейс хотел просто сбросить звонок, но слова Льюиса про чрезвычайную ситуацию заставили сжать зубы и трубку, но продолжить разговор. Вейланд не мог просто проигнорировать свою работу из-за неприязни и собственных смешанных чувств. Никто не виноват, что он не может нормально воспринимать этого парня. Никто. Разве что судьба. 

Алек и Магнус собрались сразу же, как услышали, что случилось. Джейс тоже пошёл (а как же иначе, если пошёл Магнус), но его мысли всё время перескакивали с нападения демона на приближающуюся встречу с Льюисом. Он не думал, что его перемкнёт и он кинется обниматься, но вдруг Линии выдадут его с головой, начав, например, светиться? Или сам Саймон что-нибудь скажет по этому поводу. Джейс покосился на своё запястье, на которое он заблаговременно надел широкий кожаный браслет, практически полностью скрывая свой _узор._ Оставалось надеяться, что у Льюиса тоже есть что-нибудь на руке, потому что если нет, то Алек, прекрасно знающий Линии Джейса, может заметить. И тогда, опять же, скрывать правду уже не получится. 

И, как бы Вейланд не представлял их встречу, в реальности она всё равно отличалась. Льюис встретил их в коридоре (он же и открыл дверь), Магнус, кивнув ему в намёке на приветствие, сразу же прошёл в гостиную. Алек шёл за ним, он обратил на Саймона внимания ещё меньше, чем Бейн. Джейс же вопреки своему собственному желанию остановился и невольно посмотрел на правую руку Льюиса. Запястье, как, собственно, и вся остальная рука, было скрыто рукавом рубашки, что не могло не радовать. Но это, на самом деле, было не так важно, потому что Вейланд сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как его Линии сначала обожгло словно огнём, а потом тепло от них разлилось по всему телу. Судя по изумлённому взгляду Льюиса, тот почувствовал то же самое. 

— Так вот как, значит, — протянул Саймон, но предложения не закончил, разворачиваясь и уходя на кухню. 

Джейс скрипнул зубами и проигнорировал желание развернуться и уйти в прямо противоположную сторону. В основном потому, конечно, что прямо противоположно была входная дверь, к которой как раз направлялся Люк. 

— Отгоню машину, — сообщил он Джейсу, проходя мимо. 

Тот кивнул и пошёл в гостиную к Магнусу, Алеку и раненой девушке. Клэри была на кухне и, как бы Джейс не хотел её увидеть, там же был и Саймон, которого Вейланд видеть не хотел. Он всё ждал, когда разлившееся по телу тепло уйдёт, но этого отчего-то не происходило. Джейс бросил быстрый взгляд вниз, на запястье, но Линии не светились и вообще практически не изменились, разве что стали слегка темнее. Ну и посылали то самое тепло, которое так раздражало. Интересно, если они с Льюисом будут делать вид, что их ничего, кроме неприязни, не связывает, то это пройдёт? 

— Златовласка, если ты планируешь стоять здесь с таким похоронным видом и сбивать мне гармонию, то свали лучше, — сказал Магнус и кивнул в сторону кухни. 

Джейс посмотрел на него таким убийственным взглядом, что заметивший это Алек удивленно вскинул брови. Не собираясь объяснять парабатаю своё нежелание покидать гостиную (хотя, всегда можно предоставить Лайтвуду самому додумать любой вариант), Вейланд пошёл на кухню, откуда слышались голоса Клэри и Саймона, тут же смолкшие при его появлении. 

Повисла неуютная тишина, во время которой все втроём переводили взгляды друг на друга. Клэри всматривалась в них с каким-то болезненным любопытством, а Саймон машинально потирал своё запястье, что не укрывалось от внимания ни Джейса, ни его сестры. 

— Это всегда так будет? — уточнил Льюис, когда пауза затянулась как-то слишком надолго. — Нет, мне, конечно, приятно ощущать тепло, потому что в последнее время я его могу почувствовать разве что высунувшись на солнце, да и то охарактеризовать его скорее можно как убийственное, однако никак не приятное, но всё же. 

Джейс, заметив как вздрогнула Клэри, отводя от них взгляд, почувствовал дикое раздражение вперемешку со злостью. 

— Никто, — почти прошипел он, — никто и никогда не должен узнать об этом. 

— Да без проблем, — так же резко отозвался Льюис. — Ответь на мой вопрос и мы дальше будет продолжать друг друга ненавидеть. 

Вейланд хотел ответить, но почувствовал, как его передёрнуло, будто током ударило. Судя по болезненно скривившимся губам Саймона, не одному ему это только что пришлось пережить. 

— Окей, — протянул Льюис и сам себе кивнул. — Никаких слов со столь сильной эмоциональной окраской. Можешь не отвечать, предлагаю просто разойтись. 

Клэри, услышав это, вскочила и нервно поправила рукав кофты, будто он мог как-то криво сидеть на её руке. 

— Что-то Люк долго ставит машину, пойду проверю, — пробормотала она, пытаясь пройти мимо парней. 

Саймон и Джейс одновременно перехватили её за руки, проявляя поразительное единодушие. 

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, — категорично сказал Вейланд. — Я пойду. 

— Тебе нельзя отходить далеко от Магнуса, — неожиданно резко возразила Клэри. — И Люка я знаю дольше. 

— И чем тебе это поможет, если что-то случилось? — прищурил глаза Джейс. — Я пойду. 

— Я пойду, — сказал Саймон раздражённо и отпустил Фрей. — А вы тут разбирайтесь… с чем вам там надо разобраться. 

— Ни с чем нам не надо разобраться, — отозвалась Клэри и вырвала свою руку из руки Джейса. — Я пойду. 

— Да пойдёмте уже все вместе, — не менее раздражённо сказал Вейланд и первым направился к выходу. 

— И вот _это_ вызывает у меня тепло по всему телу? — еле слышно произнёс Льюис, направляясь следом. — Серьёзно, что такого ужасного я сделал в прошлой жизни? 

Джейс, который всё это по какой-то причине услышал, мог бы задать судьбе тот же вопрос. Он ведь был нефилимом, он защищал мир от демонов, он был хорошим (в теории). Ему так мстили за влюблённость в сестру, что ли? 

— Это машина Люка, — раздался рядом голос Клэри, выдёргивая парней из задумчивости. — А где он сам?!

Пикап Люка действительно был рядом с домом. Фары горели, а двигатель был включён, о чём им незамедлительно сообщил Вейланд, который быстро достал клинок серафима и передал его Клэри. 

— Накир, — сказал он сестре, и та кивнула, принимая оружие. 

Клэри не была уверена, что ей удастся управляться с клинком и вполовину так же хорошо, как это делал Джейс, но, по крайней мере, она не была безоружна, что вселяло хоть какую-то уверенность. Фрей бросила взгляд на Саймона, отмечая, как тот втягивает носом воздух, будто принюхиваясь. Черты его лица заострились ещё сильнее, он напоминал кого-то хищного, дикого, _опасного_. И почти не напоминал её лучшего друга, слегка неловкого Саймона с смущённой улыбкой и в очках. Нового Льюиса она не знала, не видела его раньше и хоть и пыталась воспринимать его как прежде, не могла этого сделать. 

Пока она разглядывала Саймона, который точно так же разглядывал окрестности, слегка щурясь, скорее по привычке, чем из-за необходимости, Джейс уже опустился на колени перед пикапом Люка и провёл над асфальтом сенсором. 

— Вот чёрт, — пробормотал он. 

— Что там? — тут же подошла к нему Клэри. 

— След демона, совсем свежий, — отозвался Вейланд. — Идите оба в дом и отправьте ко мне Алека. 

Клэри, которая хотела возмутиться и сказать, что она должна быть здесь, не успела этого сделать, потому что Саймон вскрикнул что-то неразборчивое и указал пальцем на берег реки, возле которого что-то шевелилось. Что-то, мало похожее на человека. Джейс, вскочив, тут же кинулся в ту сторону, Клэри с Саймоном, чуть помедлив, побежали за ним. Фрей чуть не заорала, когда увидела Люка – тот лежал на берегу и был, судя по всему, без сознания. По крайней мере, Клэри очень надеялась, что он без сознания, а не мёртв. Джейс, бегущий впереди, резко остановился. 

— Раумы, — прошептал он. 

— Те, что напали на Майю? — спросил Саймон, хотя уже понял, что нет. 

— Эти хуже, — сказал Джейс, а потом сделал пару шагов в сторону, заслоняя собой и Клэри, и Саймона. — Не подходите! 

И кинулся вперёд. Клинок вспыхнул в его руке огнём, на секунду освещая демона, будто давая Клэри и Саймону в подробностях разглядеть, с какой тварью они столкнулись. Зрелище было не из приятных, а уж когда Вейланд взмахнул клинком и отсёк одно из рук-щупалец, то и вовсе стало тошнотворным. Льюиса замутило в прямом смысле слова – он чувствовал отвратительный запах, который забивался в ноздри и оседал на языке. Захотелось срочно вымыть нос и рот с мылом. Но рассуждать об этом было некогда: Джейс уже катался по земле, сцепившись с демоном, а к Клэри быстро приближался второй. Саймон почувствовал себя совсем бесполезным, с тоской вспомнил лук Алека, который ему довелось однажды использовать, а потом заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то оружие. Сбоку что-то слегка серебрилось в темноте, так что Льюис бросился к этому чему-то, опознавая трубу. Не бог весть какое оружие, но хоть так – Джейс по-прежнему сражался с первым демоном, а второй уже повалил Клэри на землю. 

Труба оторвалась слишком легко, но Льюис этого совершенно не заметил, тут же разворачиваясь и побежав к Фрей. Которая, судя по всему, и сама справлялась довольно неплохо, учитывая, что демон от неё банально сбежал. К Клэри оба парня подбежали одновременно. Джейс тяжело дышал и почти сгибался пополам, пытаясь отдышаться, а Саймон смотрел до смерти перепуганным взглядом, но дыхание у него не сбилось. Наверное, потому что у него теперь вообще не было в нём потребности. 

— Ты цела? Всё в порядке? — спросил Льюис, быстро оглядывая Фрей на наличие повреждений. 

— Что случилось? — сразу же за ним спросил Джейс, смотря точно таким же взглядом, как и Саймон. 

— Нормально, — выдохнула Клэри. — И без понятия. Он схватил меня, а потом отпустил и… словно испугался. 

— Это странно, — недоуменно проговорил Вейланд, а потом перевёл взгляд на Саймона с трубой. — Ты где это взял? 

— Оторвал, — отозвался Льюис, махнув рукой в сторону телефонной будки. — Не думал, что будет так легко… 

— Ага, особенно с силой проклятого, — начал Джейс, но его перебила Клэри. 

— Заткнитесь, — крикнула она и побежала к Люку. 

Тот был мёртвенно-бледным и почти не дышал. Из ран на его груди сочилась кровь и какая-то чёрная слизь. Клэри вскрикнула и закрыла рот ладонью, силясь нормально дышать. 

— Скорее, надо отнести его в дом, — воскликнула она и смахнула слёзы. 

Саймон осторожно поднял оборотня на руки и пошёл в сторону дома. Он нёс мужчину легко, явно не испытывая трудности, но поражаясь своей собственной силе. Магнус, увидев оборотня на руках у вампира только вздохнул и махнул рукой на диван, принимаясь лечить на этот раз Люка. Клэри без сил опустилась в кресло, сжимая кулаки до побелевших костяшек – одна только мысль, что она может потерять Люка, вызывала в ней панику. Саймон прислонился к стене и задумчиво смотрел в окно. Он не выглядел уставшим, и иногда, даже не замечая этого, потирал правое запястье. Клэри помимо воли прикипела взглядом к этому жесту, смотря так внимательно, будто надеясь, что сейчас из-под рукава покажутся знакомые Линии. Она так пристально смотрела, что не сразу заметила, как Льюис увидел её взгляд и резко спрятал руки в карманы. Клэри взглянула на его лицо, но оно по-прежнему было обращено к окну и задумчиво. Губы, правда, были сжаты в тонкую линию. 

Фрей перевела взгляд на Джейса, который в это время разговаривал с Алеком чуть в стороне. Он жестикулировал и часто взмахивал руками, и Клэри опять, с каким-то мазохистическим любопытством, уставилась на его запястье. Линии скрывал браслет, которого раньше не было. Видимо, Джейс решил, что лучше скрыть свой _узор_ , хотя и непонятно от кого: Клэри и Саймон уже всё знали, Алек помнил Линии парабатая и без этого, а Магнусу, судя по всему, было вообще плевать на то, что происходит в их жизнях, если они не касаются Алека. Лайтвуд в отличие от брата свой _узор_ не скрывал. И, переведя взгляд на руки мага, Клэри чуть грустно улыбнулась – ну, хоть кому-то из них повезло. Она не то, чтобы была безгранично рада за Алека, но определённое облегчение испытала – теперь он, хотя бы, не будет смотреть на неё убийственным взглядом. 

Люк на диване пошевелился, и Клэри тут же кинулась к нему, мгновенно забыв о всяческих Линия. Все сражу же обернулись и тоже подошли. Люк приоткрыл глаза и обвёл ими столпившихся над ним людей и нелюдей. Клэри всхлипнула и полезла его обнимать, а остальные вздохнули чуть спокойнее. 

— Итак, — сказал Люк, когда Фрей отстранилась, — кто расскажет мне, что случилось? 

*_*_*

Саймон сидел на кухне и смотрел в окно. До рассвета было несколько часов, но он подумывал уйти сейчас, хотя и знал, что Клэри попросит его остаться. Но он не хотел оставаться. Не потому, что в доме у Люка собралось слишком много людей, некоторые из которых впадали в истерику от одного его вида (Майя швырнула в него стаканом, как только поняла, что он стал вампиром - эпизод отзывался лёгкой болью где-то внутри), а потому что он уже не мог видеть эти взгляды Клэри, которая она бросала то на Джейса, то на него, словно чего-то ожидая. Льюис не понимал, чего, и это бесило. Может быть, будучи соулмейтом Вейланда, он должен был броситься ему на шею при встрече или ещё как-то показать свою радость. Какой-нибудь супер ритуал встречи соулмейтов или ещё какая-нибудь другая подобная хренотень. Саймон хмыкнул, представив себе это. Да они с Джейсом даже в тесном коридоре умудряются обходить друг друга стороной. А Клэри смотрела на них так, будто они сейчас возьмутся за руки и уйдут вместе в рассвет, оставляя её одну. И, собственно, Льюис не исключал возможности того, что Вейланд вполне может взять его за руку и увести в рассвет. Воочию наблюдая, как он сгорает. Только так. 

Льюис почувствовал, как кто-то подходит к кухне раньше, чем этот кто-то вошёл. Хотя, почему "кто-то"? Саймон прекрасно знал, кто _именно_ подходит. Джейс замер, зайдя на кухню и увидев Льюиса. Точнее, силуэт Льюиса, потому что свет в комнате не горел, а вампир сидел на стуле рядом с окном. Джейс поджал губы и решительно закрыл за собой дверь, отрезая их от всех остальных. Им надо было поговорить наедине. 

— И что ты хотел? — словно прочитав его мысли, спросил Саймон, переводя взгляд на нефилима. 

— Мы соулмейты, — пожал плечами Джейс, словно это всё объясняло. 

— Прекрасно. Это прямо так информативно. Я узнал много нового, — саркастично усмехнулся Льюис. 

— Ты меня бесишь, — почти прошипел Вейланд, сжимая руки в кулаки. 

— Ещё одна новость. А я тебя прямо обожаю, — отозвался Саймон. — Нет предела любви моей. Даже словами выразить её не могу. 

Джейс хотел было как-то отреагировать на эти слова, но не успел, с ошеломлением чувствуя, как по Линиям пробежалось тепло и опять ушло по венам к самому, казалось бы, сердцу. Саймон так же недоумённо посмотрел на свою руку, будто впервые её видел. 

— Оно что, на слова реагирует? — спросил Льюис. 

— Ты только что признался мне в любви, конечно они среагировали! — сказал Джейс, изо всех сил стараясь добавить в голос насмешки. 

— То есть, с понятием сарказма они не ознакомлены? — уточнил Саймон, а потом неожиданно рассмеялся. — Я тебя люблю, Джейс. 

И снова волна тепла прошлась по всему телу. Вейланд уставился на смеющегося Льюиса со смесью злости и изумления, на что тот пожал плечами. 

— Я не чувствую холода и тепла. Вообще. А так – чувствую. И если это единственный способ снова ощутить себя живым, то я его не упущу. Извини. 

Джейс хотел возмутиться, или выругаться, или дать Саймону по роже, или развернуться и уйти, но отчего-то не сделал ничего из вышеперечисленного. Он просто молча наблюдал за Льюисом, который даже не смотрел в его сторону, следя за чем-то на ночном небе. 

— Об этом никто не должен знать, — спустя некоторое время сказал Джейс. — В идеале, вообще не показывай свой _узор._

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Саймон и встал со стула, поворачиваясь к Вейланду. — Расскажи или дай мне что-нибудь прочитать про это, чтобы я понял, с чем имею дело. Всякие легенды и красивые сказки не обязательно – только факты и конкретные плюсы-минусы. 

— Когда вернусь в Институт, — кивнул Джейс, признавая за парнем право знать про это. — Или Клэри может попросить Иззи. Для себя или для тебя – думаю, объяснить вы сможете. Но без упоминания моего имени. 

— Идёт, — опять согласился Саймон, а потом подошёл к Джейсу почти вплотную. — Скажи Клэри, что я ушёл. И разберитесь уже со всем, пожалуйста. Я её лучший друг, ты – её брат. 

— Легко сказать, — неожиданно для себя отозвался Вейланд. 

— Я знаю, — серьёзно кивнул Саймон. — Но всё же. 

Он обошёл Джейса и вышел из кухни. Буквально через минуту негромко хлопнула входная дверь. Ещё через пару – на кухню зашла Клэри. 

— Где Саймон? — спросила она, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто Льюис мог куда-нибудь спрятаться. 

— Ушёл, — отозвался Джейс. — Попросил тебе это передать. 

— Что ты ему сказал? — тут же вскинулась девушка. — Почему он ушёл? 

— Ты сама знаешь, почему, — посмотрел на неё Вейланд. — Потому что _я_ здесь. 

— Это из-за того, что вы?.. — начала Клэри, но не закончила, закусив губу. 

— Нет, к этому он, судя по всему, относится нормально, — неожиданно хмыкнул Джейс. — Это потому что _мы_. 

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — тихо, почти неслышно спросила Фрей. 

— Я не слепой, Клэри, — так же тихо отозвался Джейс. — И никто тут не слепой. Нам нужно… 

— Нам ничего не нужно, — отрезала Фрей, развернулась и ушла с кухни. 

Джейс, посмотрев ей вслед, грустно усмехнулся, подошёл к окну и сел на стул, на котором незадолго до этого сидел Саймон. 

Да, видимо, им действительно ничего не нужно.


	3. Chapter 3

Джейс внимательно прислушивался к тишине квартиры Люка. Тишина, стоит сказать, была неполной, нарушаемой шорохами и дыханием спящих людей (и нелюдей). В спальне спала Майя, на диване уснул Люк, Клэри легла в другой комнате, а Магнус с Алеком вполне уютно устроились на креслах. Сам Джейс не спал, смотря в окно. Он всё думал, стоит или не стоит подвергать опасности себя и, возможно, сестру. Стоит ли подставлять Магнуса. Чем вообще может закончиться его выходка? Но едва по стеклу мазнул свет фар, Джейс тут же встал и вышел из квартиры. Рафаэль, сидящий на мотоцикле, улыбался насмешливо и хитро, будто точно знал, куда именно Вейланд собрался. 

— Тебя не касается, — сказал Джейс ещё до того, как Сантьяго открыл рот. 

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Рафаэль, легко слезая с мотоцикла. — Но мог бы быть повежливее, я ведь всё-таки по твоей просьбе приехал. 

— Это была не просьба. Это договорённость. Ты даёшь мне мотоцикл, а я не рассказываю Конклаву, как Саймон стал вампиром, — тут же отозвался Джейс. 

— Действительно, о каких просьбах идёт речь, — преувеличенно печально сказал Рафаэль и махнул рукой. — В таком случае, я откланяюсь. 

Вейланд кивнул и проследил, как Сантьяго быстро и легко уходит вдоль дома, почти летя по теням. В голову закралась мысль, что Льюис пока так не умеет, ходит, по привычке чуть сутуля плечи, и если и _летит_ , то только в неожиданных ситуациях, по типу сегодняшней, действуя на инстинктах, перекрывающих даже привычку. Джейс мотнул головой и чертыхнулся. Почему перед одним из самых – если не самый – глупых поступков он думает о Льюисе? Когда у него в голове так круто повернулись причинно-следственные связи, что любая мысль, даже самая отвлечённая, возвращалась к вампиру? Вейланд резко встряхнул головой и решительно завёл мотоцикл. Сразу вспомнилось, как сзади сидела Клэри, уткнувшись носом ему в спину. Сейчас сестры с ним не было, что не могло не радовать – туда, куда он летел Клариссу брать точно не стоило. 

Ночной город был красив. Джейсу нравилось смотреть на огни, проносящиеся под ним, нравилось вдыхать прохладный свежий воздух который здесь, на высоте, был чистым. Если бы была возможность, Вейланд просто летал бы всю ночь, успокаивая мысли и чувства, находя умиротворение и гармонию. Но он не мог так поступить, потому что у него была цель, настолько далёкая от спокойствия и умиротворённости, насколько это вообще возможно. 

На корабле было тихо. Если бы не плеск воды за бортом, то тишина стояла бы абсолютная, как будто весь возможный шум города выключили. Джейс настороженно огляделся по сторонам и пошёл к двери, ведущей на нижние палубы, предполагая, что цель его поисков там. Но едва он ступил на полутёмную лестницу, как сердце едва не остановилось. 

Из темноты шатаясь вышел Саймон. Он был весь в разодранной одежде и крови, бледный до синевы, с запавшими глазами. На руках он держал такую же бледную Клэри, которая не шевелилась и, судя по неподвижности груди, даже не дышала. На её когда-то алых, но теперь едва розовых губах запеклась кровь, которая капала и с её опущенный вниз пальцев. 

— Джейс, — прохрипел Саймон, медленно оседая вместе с Клэри на пол и протягивая к нему руку. — Помоги, Джейс! 

Вейланд схватился рукой за стену, пошатнувшись. В глазах поплыло, дыхание перехватило от ужаса, а мысли в голове заметались в панике и по ощущениям взорвались фейерверками. Но прежде чем Джейс начал задыхаться, левое запястье обожгло резкой отрезвляющей болью. Вейланд моргнул и посмотрел на Линии – они всё так же были насыщенно-красные, словно доказывая, что с его соулмейтом всё в порядке. Саймон не умирал у него на глазах. Клэри тоже тут не было – она спокойно спала в доме Люка, когда Джейс уходил. 

Джейс сделал шаг назад, по-прежнему не в силах оторвать взгляд от Саймона, протягивающего к нему окровавленную руку, и от Клэри, которая медленно открыла бесцветные глаза и захрипела, кашляя кровью. Сердце заполошено билось в груди, хоть Вейланд и понимал, что это всё иллюзия, морок, магия – что угодно, но не реальность. Он ещё раз посмотрел на Линии – они придавали уверенности в том, что внизу сидят не настоящие люди. 

Шаг назад. Ещё шаг. Ещё – и Дежйс с силой захлопнул дверь, отшатываясь от неё к борту. Его трясло, он был весь мокрым от страха. Впервые он испытал что-то, от чего чуть не остановилось сердце – и боялся он не за себя, за других. Похоже он себя чувствовал, когда Алек был ранен и валялся в лазарете, умирая. Но сейчас – ему словно душу вывернули. Он понимал, почему до дрожи испугался за Клэри, но не понимал, почему его почти затрясло при виде Саймона. Не мог же он действительно так за него бояться? _"Мог,"_ – тут же возразил внутренний голос. Джейс боялся – до дрожи, до замирающего дыхания, до замедляющегося сердца боялся потерять свою родственную душу. Он прочитал достаточно книг, чтобы понять, что эта потеря будет для него несравнимой ни с чем другим. И Джейс мог отрицать этот страх, как и отрицать вообще какую-либо связь со своим соулмейтом, но подсознательно, на уровне глубинного инстинктивного знания, боялся. И это был тот тип страха, который нельзя преодолеть.

За спиной скрипнула дверь, и Джейс резко обернулся, готовый отражать атаку. Но её не последовало – на палубу неторопливо, будто находясь на прогулке, вышел Валентин, смотрящий на парня с интересом и любопытством. Джейс медленно опустил клинок серафима.

— Не удивлён, что ты смог меня найти, — улыбнулся Моргенштерн, — но в следующий раз предупреждай заранее, чтобы не было подобных… недоразумений. 

— Недоразумений? — переспросил Джейс, переводя взгляд на дверь за спиной отца. — И что же это было за недоразумение? Демон, которого ты призвал? 

— Ты очень сообразителен, — с нотками лёгкой гордости отозвался Валентин. — На лестнице тебя встретил Аграмон, демон страха. Ты, стоит сказать, удивил меня, когда смог уйти. Что ты видел? 

— Аграмон? — нарочно проигнорировал вопрос Джейс. — Даже Меч смерти не способен призвать высшего демона. 

— Откуда же тебе знать, на что способен Меч? — поинтересовался Валентин, но потом улыбнулся. — Но да, ты прав. Его призвал маг, который был слишком самонадеянным для того, кто боится столь многого. 

— Илия, — пробормотал Джейс. — Ты забрал его кровь для ритуала обращения Меча. И для этого же напал на Майю – девчонку-оборотня. Ты знал, что это причинит боль Люку, а ты сделаешь всё, чтобы навредить ему. Это так… подло. 

На секунду в глазах Валентина мелькнула ярость и что-то ещё, что-то, вроде затаённой боли, но быстро прошло и Моргенштерн покачал головой, улыбаясь. 

— Ты весь в меня, Джонатан. Не хочешь прогуляться? 

Джейс даже не успел согласиться или отказаться, как Валентин уже развернулся и пошёл по направлению к носу корабля. Джейс чертыхнулся и поспешил за ним, стараясь не отставать, потому что отец уже начал что-то говорить. 

— Помнишь "Потерянный рай" Мильтона? Девиз Люцифера и его мятежных ангелов? — спросил Валентин, останавливаясь на носу корабля. Non serviam.

— "Я не буду служить", — перевёл Джейс. — И к чему это? Хочешь сказать, что предпочёл сторону Сатаны? 

Валентин не ответил, облокотившись на перила и задумчиво уставившись вдаль. Джейс встал рядом с ним и тоже посмотрел на непотухающие огни Манхеттена. Сразу вспомнились хрустальные башни Аликанте, сияющий барьер, спокойствие и размеренность Идриса. В Нью-Йорке люди жили слишком быстро, хаотично, не останавливались ни на минуту. Сердце на секунду пронзила острая тоска по дому – не по Институту, а по поместью Вейландов. Пусть Джейс не имел права там жить, не был его наследником по крови – но он воспитывался там и был даже, в своём роде, счастлив. Думал ли сейчас Валентин о том же самом, разглядывая неоновые огни рекламных щитов, отражающихся на воде? Скучал ли он по тем временам, когда дома ждал – иногда неделями – сын, уважающий и любящий его несмотря ни на что? Вряд ли. Вряд ли человек, предавший своего парабатая, предавший жену и детей, предавший едва ли не весь свой род, мог скучать по временам спокойствия. Нет, только не Валентин Моргенштерн, в котором человеческого осталось так мало. 

— Что привело тебя ко мне, Джонатан? — спросил Валентин спустя пару минут тишины. — После нашей последней встречи я и не рассчитывал увидеть тебя рядом с собой вновь. 

— Чья кровь течёт в мои жилах? — спросил Джейс, не давая себе усомниться. — Этот вопрос сказала задать тебе Королева Летнего двора. 

Валентин удивлённо приподнял брови. 

— Просьба… вполне в духе Королевы дивного народца, — медленно протянул Моргенштерн. — Скрытый подтекст, двойное и тройное дно, намёки и полунамёки… Что ж, можешь ответить ей, что в твоих жилах течёт кровь Ангела, Джонатан. 

Джейс подавил в себе волну разочарования. Действительно, а что он вообще хотел услышать? Какой-то невероятный ответ, открывающий истину мироздания? Какая искренняя глупость. 

— Не думаю, что тебя привёл сюда один глупый вопрос, — продолжил Валентин. — Чего же ты хочешь на самом деле? 

— Поговорить, — пожал плечами Джейс, прекрасно зная, что равнодушный и безразличный тон не получился, слишком уж много боли было внутри. — Сейчас я всем приношу одни неприятности. Лайтвуды, Инквизитор – все они смотрят не на меня, а на мою фамилию. Алек старается мне помочь, но… 

— А Кларисса? — спросил Валентин. — Уж она-то не должна смотреть только на твою – вашу – фамилию. 

Джейс вспомнил, как Клэри развернулась и ушла, закрыв дверь кухни прямо у него перед носом. Как отказалась разговаривать, обсуждать ситуацию, в которой они все оказались. 

— За фамилию она меня и не осуждает, но отношения наши далеко не на высоте, — пробормотал Джейс. — Я пришёл… Мы так и не поговорили. Ты не рассказал мне правды и, хоть я тебе и не доверяю, я хотел бы её услышать. 

— Как пожелаешь, — согласился Валентин, чуть наклоняя голову. — Задавай вопросы, я отвечу. 

В голове у Джейса словно колокол зазвенел. Вопросов было так много, каждый из них казался важным, хотелось узнать ответы на все – но вряд ли Валентин согласится потратить несколько часов на обсуждения. 

— Зачем тебе Меч? Неужели тебе не хватило одной Чаши? Чего ты хочешь добиться?

Вопросы сами рвались наружу, так что Джейсу пришлось закусить губу, чтобы остановиться. Чтобы не спросить, почему Валентин оставил его. Почему его нет рядом сейчас, когда Джейсу просто необходим кто-то, кто мог бы дать совет, как поступить. Почему Джейс не может прийти к отцу и рассказать о своём соулмейте. Почему он вынужден сейчас закусывать губу, чтобы эти вопросы не сорвались с языка. 

— Конклав прогнил насквозь, — сказал Валентин. — Законы и Заветы, принятые им – худшее, что можно было принять. Они заключили мир с дегенеративными расами, поставили их в один ряд с нами. Мы не вмешиваемся в жизнь обитателей Нижнего мира, пока они слишком уж явно не нарушают запретов – но даже тогда не всегда удаётся наказать виновных. А Конклав сидит и решает вопросы, которые не стоят ничего. Конклав пора распустить, изгнать и избрать новый – лучший, думающий. Избрать тех, кто будет заботится о нашем мире, кто отринет равенство с дегенеративными расами, кто действительно будет устранять угрозу нападения демонов на этот мир.

— Демоны, — протянул Джейс. — Да, точно. Ты так активно борешься против них, но сам же с ними и сотрудничаешь. Не думаю, что древаками, раумами и Аграмоном всё ограничилось. Сколько ещё у тебя в запасе тех, кого ты так презираешь? 

— Я не вожу с ними дружбу, — отозвался Валентин. — Это сотрудничество по необходимости, которое не приносит мне ни удовольствия, ни удовлетворения. Я нефилим, Джонатан, и всегда им буду, вне зависимости от своей позиции по отношению к Конклаву и Закону. Я был вынужден покинуть родную землю, чтобы выиграть войну, но я всё тот же нефилим – ничто не может изменить кровь в моих венах. 

Джейс невольно подумал о Клэри. О том, как бы они жили, если бы не были родственниками. Если бы можно было изменить кровь в своих жилах… Жизнь без охоты, без будоражащих кровь погонь и сражений, без рун и силы – обычная примитивная жизнь. Сразу же пришла в голову мысль о соулмейтах – тогда бы он даже не знал, что они существуют. Тогда бы и Клэри оказалась для него недоступна, так ведь? Нет, невозможно. Джейс не мог представить себя кем-то другим, а не самим собой. Валентин не просто его отец – он буквально сделал его таким, какой он есть. И пусть его нынешняя жизнь была не такой уж радостной и приятной, а некоторые моменты так и вовсе заставляли его оставаться в полном непонимании и незнании, что делать дальше, он бы не мог променять её на что-то другое. 

Валентин смотрел на него до того пристально, будто Джейс сейчас должен был ему возразить и сказать, что изменять свою кровь очень даже в порядке вещей. 

— Тебя что-то тревожит, — заметил Моргенштерн, прекрасно читая все эмоции сына по лицу. — Поэтому ты и пришёл ко мне. 

— Меня много что тревожит, — огрызнулся Джейс. — Сильно изменившийся состав семьи, например. 

— Я не стал бы скрывать от тебя сестру, если бы знал о ней, — заметил Валентин. — Я бы рассказал и о Джослин, если бы она не предала меня. 

— Вы были с ней соулмейтами? – закусив губу, спросил Джейс. 

— Неожиданный вопрос, — удивился Валентин. — Ты встретил своего предначертанного? 

— Нет, — медленно покачал головой Джейс, всем своим видом отрицая это. — Просто в последнее время эта тема поразительно актуальна. Клэри… Ей хотелось это узнать. 

Валентин покачал головой и снова посмотрел вдаль. Джейс мысленно попросил прощение у сестры за использование её имени – может быть она и хотела это знать, но с ним об этом точно не говорила. Джейс же преследовал собственный интерес, теперь, когда у него самого был кто-то, кто разделял тепло родственных душ. И Джейс ужасно злился на Льюиса за то, что тот вызывал в нём такие эмоции, но не мог не признать, что они были приятными. Как будто в очень холодный день тебе на плечи накинули плед и дали в руки кружку горячего кофе. 

— Мы с Джослин познакомились в Академии, — начал Валентин, по-прежнему смотря вдаль. — Когда я увидел её впервые, то подумал, что сам ангел спустился к нам – настолько она была прекрасна. Мы полюбили друг друга, она поддерживала мои идеи, всегда была рядом, мне казалось, что нет счастья большего, чем быть рядом с ней. Наши _узоры_ совсем непохожи, даже с Люцианом и то… — Моргенштерн на секунду прервался и покачал головой. — Мы с Джослин поженились, когда были немногим старше тебя. Всё казалось прекрасным, особенно когда родился наш первенец, наш сын. Мог ли я быть счастливее? Мне казалось, что нет. Мы создали прекрасную семью, как я думал, даже не будучи родственными душами. Но она, моя любимая жена, предала меня. Я не мог поверить в её предательство и не мог предугадать его, потому что любовь есть слабость, Джонатан. Она делает нас слепыми и глухими, заставляет расслабляться и забывать о долге. Нет ничего великого в любви – только скорбь и боль, когда она проходит. 

Джейс чуть не вставил ремарку, что Валентин сам виноват. Если бы он не начал совершать все те сумасшедшие поступки, которые начал, то семья – их семья! – не распалась бы. Джейс никогда не влюбился бы в свою сестру, и уж тем более никогда не встретил Саймона Льюиса, потому что все Моргенштерны спокойно жили бы в Идрисе. 

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — неожиданно усмехнулся Валентин. — На лице написано. Думаешь, я сам во всём виноват. 

— А разве нет? — спросил Джейс. — Думаешь, ты прав? 

— Наш род мельчает, — заметил Валентин. — Не конкретно род Моргенштернов, но род Сумеречных охотников. Нас становится меньше, а нежити всё больше и больше. 

— И ради этого нужно призывать демонов. Ты говоришь про их уничтожение, но сам же пользуешься их услугами. Двойные стандарты, не находишь? — усмехнулся Джейс. 

— Как я уже сказал, я не вожу с ними дружбы, — пожал плечами Валентин. — Если это единственный способ указать другим на существующую проблему, то я им воспользуюсь. 

— По-моему, самая главная наша проблема – это ты, — сказал Джейс, решительно вскидывая подбородок. 

Валентин приподнял брови, будто его изумили слова сына, а потом неожиданно тихо рассмеялся. 

— Я не жду, что ты поймёшь все мои мотивы и поступки, — мягко сказал Валентин. — Я лишь надеюсь, что когда придёт время выбирать, ты встанешь рядом со мной, за моим плечом, как равный, как верный. Как когда-то Джослин, ты помогаешь мне. Твой внутренний свет, твоя сила ангела – они делают меня чище, не дают впасть в грех гордыни, не дают забыть, ради кого я всё это делаю. 

Джейса так и подмывало спросить, а ради кого он это всё делает, если учесть, что его собственная семья распалась на глазах и испытывает друг к другу далеко не родственные чувства. Почему он сейчас говорит, что сын делает его чище, но при этом почти десять лет назад оставил его одного? Зачем он подстроил собственную смерть и заставил Джейса пройти через всё это? 

Валентин пристально смотрел на него, читая все мысли и эмоции как по книге. Джейс прекрасно держал маску холодности и отчуждённости перед всеми – но не пред отцом. Он не умел – так и не научился – скрывать от него чувства. Валентин научил его всему, так что неудивительно, что он знал, как посмотреть в глаза сыну, чтобы увидеть все его мысли как на ладони. 

— Возьми, — неожиданно сказал Моргенштерн, доставая из ножен Меч. — Возьми его в руки, Джонатан и пойми, почему я уверен в успехе. 

Джейс посмотрел на Меч Ангела со смесью восторга и ужаса. Он видел его раньше в Городе Молчания, видел его рукоять за плечами отца – но никогда не видел настолько близко. Лезвие было словно живое, переливалось, изменялось, словно текло, как вода. Завораживало взгляд, но и вызывало что-то схожее с благоговейным ужасом. Оружие, не предназначенное для человека. 

— Возьми же, — снова повторил Валентин, протягивая Меч рукоятью вперёд. 

Джейс замялся на секунду, но потом всё же принял оружие. И в ту же секунду, как его пальцы коснулись рукояти, мир перед глазами вспыхнул и изменился. Повсюду, куда не посмотри, были демоны – полчища, легионы. Они кружили в воздухе, плавали в воде, лезли из всех щелей, готовые накинуться на город и дочиста выжрать его. Джейс почувствовал, как задыхается, его словно пригибало к земле. Хотелось кричать, но с губ не мог слететь даже шёпот. Совсем чуть-чуть, ещё немного – и он потеряется среди демонов, растворится в витающей повсюду жажде разрушения. 

Меч выпал из ослабевших рук и ударился о палубу с тихим металлическим звоном. Джейс прислонился к перилам, пытаясь отдышаться, и посмотрел на воду – обычную, не кишащую демонами. Ноги тряслись и подгибались, дыхание всё никак не могло прийти в норму. 

— Ты же нас всех уничтожишь, — прошептал Джейс, спустя пару минут. — Всех, кто не склонится перед тобой. 

— Конклав признаёт лишь силу, — пожал плечами Валентин. — Они увидят её. И подчинятся. Другого исхода у битвы не будет. 

— А те, кто не захочет присоединиться к тебе? Лайтвуды, например? — посмотрел на отца Джейс. — Что будет с ними? Ты… просто прикажешь демонам убить их? 

— Убеди их присоединиться ко мне, — сказал Валентин и положил руку на плечо сына. — Убеди, и я даю тебе слово, что никто из твоих друзей и близких не пострадает. Встань за моим плечом, позови за собой тех, кто не пойдёт за мной. Ты мой сын, Джонатан, ты тот, кого я воспитал. Прими решение. 

Джейс закусил губу и понял, что это последнее, что сегодня скажет ему отец. Больше не будет вопросов, не будет предложений – Джейсу нужно решить сейчас. Решить раз и навсегда, обратной дороги уже не будет, никто не даст ему переиграть впоследствии. В голове сам собой возник образ Клэри – боль в её глазах, когда они узнали о родстве, её поджатые губы, когда они пытались наладить отношения. Вспомнился Алек – его поддержка, когда Джейсу было хуже всего, когда Мариза выставила его из Института. Сразу же за этим в голову отчего-то пришёл Саймон, который оказался его родственной душой, хотя они оба этого не хотели. Вспомнился Люк, лежащий на диване и слегка морщащийся от боли после ранения. Вспомнился дом Вейландов в Аликанте, где Джейс стал тем, кем стал. 

— Я принял решение, отец. 

*_*_*

Выйдя от Люка, Саймон домой не пошёл. До рассвета было ещё несколько часов, а желания возвращаться в квартиру – никакого. И Льюис даже знал, почему: он всегда хотел пробираться тайком в комнату после полуночных шатаний по улицам с друзьями, но никогда не думал, что будет делать это только потому, что солнечный свет теперь для него самый страшный враг. Поэтому сейчас он чувствовал себя едва ли не преступником, забираясь в комнату под утро и накрываясь одеялом до подбородка, чтобы потом жалобно посмотреть на мать и опять сказаться больным. 

Саймон не знал, сколько ещё ему удастся притворяться больным, пока Элейн не догадается позвать доктора. Льюис даже думать не хотел, что будет, когда врач сообщит ей, что сердце у Саймона не бьётся, пульса нет, дыхания тоже, и вообще он бледный и холодный, потому что мёртв. Парень не знал, как поведёт себя мать, узнав правду, но искренне надеялся, что она сможет его понять и принять. А ещё Бекка. И снова тот же вопрос: как его примут? Поймёт ли его сестра, останется ли ему по-прежнему близкой? 

Саймон не знал ответ ни на один из этих вопросов. По правде говоря, Льюис вообще не знал почти ничего из того, во что оказался втянут. Он не умел быть вампиром и не хотел идти к Рафаэлю, чтобы учиться. Он не мог освоиться со своими новоприобретенными способностями. Испытывал отвращение к необходимости питаться кровью. Не понимал смысла Линий на своём запястье, от которых расходилось тепло. 

Признаться, только узнав о Линиях Судьбы, Саймон подумал, что это что-то вроде простого знака, указывающего на кого-то, с кем тебе чисто теоретически будет хорошо. Льюис не думал о них слишком уж серьёзно, особенно учитывая, кого ему судьба выбрала в компаньоны. Но потом он увидел Джейса – и это что-то изменило. Изменило в нём самом, в его восприятии. Саймон даже толком не мог понять что именно, просто Вейланд (или, точнее, Моргенштерн) стал не таким раздражающим. Льюис не мог его ненавидеть – просто не мог ни физически, ни морально, ему неприятна была даже мысль о ненависти. Нет, Джейс по-прежнему казался ему слишком самодовольным и эгоистичным, но в то же время Саймон ему слегка сочувствовал – в краткий промежуток времени узнать столько новых (и не самых приятных) подробностей о семье, столкнуться с непониманием и неприязнью других Сумеречных охотников, которые раньше подобного бы и не высказали даже. Джейс держался как умел, и у Саймона язык не повернулся бы сказать, что он – где-то в глубине души, разумеется – чуточку им не восхищается. Хотя, по большому счёту, Льюис тоже держался как мог, медленно ступал по острым камням новой жизни, рискуя в любую секунду оступиться и разбиться в дребезги. 

Но ещё больше Саймон не понимал то тепло, что разносилось по его телу, едва мысли обращались к Джейсу. Словно любой его образ, даже мимолётный, проскользнувший в голове, согревал. Тепло вообще не спешило уходить, но всякий раз прокатывалось приятными волнами, стоило только подумать о Вейланде. Саймону нравилось тепло. Нравилось настолько, что он был готов думать о Джейсе столько, сколько возможно. Тем более, это был замкнутый круг: Льюис думал о тепле, которое вызывал Джейс, мысли о котором вызывали тепло. Очень удобный и вполне устраивающий его круг. И Льюис не солгал – он действительно не мог упустить этот шанс, шанс снова что-то почувствовать. Если для этого ему нужно будет вспоминать Вейланда каждый день – то так тому и быть. Если при встрече он должен делать ему комплименты, выражать внимание, да даже признаваться в любви! – то он будет это делать. Потому что просто невозможно отказаться от тепла, когда ты в полной мере ощутил, как оно оставило тебя навсегда. 

Чего Саймон совершенно не мог понять, так это Клэри. Точнее, её болезненное любопытство, с которым она смотрела на них с Джейсом, будто чего-то ожидая. Как она следила, почти не мигая, за их разговором (если пара брошенных друг другу фраз вообще может считаться полноценной беседой), за тем, как Льюис машинально потирал _узор_ , вновь привыкая к разливающемуся по телу теплу. Как Джейс вышел вперёд и заслонил их обоих, когда появились раумы. Саймон уже понял, что Сумеречные охотники (и нежить, судя по всему) относились к Линиям Судьбы и соулмейтам довольно серьёзно, но никак не мог понять, чего именно ожидает от них с Джейсом Клэри. 

С такими неопределенными мыслями Саймон просидел почти до рассвета на крыше соседнего со своим дома. Льюис даже не сразу понял, что пора уходить – только когда предрассветные сумерки стали по-настоящему припекать, Саймон сообразил, что время его прогулок вышло. Он легко и быстро спустился с крыши, бесшумно практически съезжая по пожарной лестнице, а потом так же бесшумно залез к себе в комнату. И вот это был как раз тот момент, когда Льюису нравились новые способности – раньше он бы потратил на эти акробатические упражнения минут пятнадцать, а уж про бесшумность вообще говорить не приходилось. 

Саймон как раз успел переодеться и лечь под одеяло, когда в комнату вошла Элейн. Она выглядела сонной, потирала глаза и куталась в халат, смотря на сына. Саймон, постаравшись сделать заспанный вид, приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на мать больным, как он надеялся, взглядом. 

— Как ты? — тихо спросила Элейн, подходя ближе. — Всё такой же бледный. Может всё-таки вызвать врача? 

— Нет, нет, — тут же отозвался Саймон, старательно похрипывая. — Уже лучше, чем раньше. Ещё пару дней – и я встану на ноги. 

Элейн только покачала головой и провела рукой по щеке сына. Она явно переживала, но пока не спорила, принося Саймону таблетки и горячие бульоны. Льюис и то, и другое вываливал у унитаз, постоянно мысленно прося у матери прощения. Хотя через пару дней всё должно закончиться – у него не останется отговорок и придётся сказать маме правду. А потом надеяться, что она не посчитает его чудовищем. 

— Я пойду на работу, если станет хуже, обязательно мне позвони, — сказала Элейн, уже стоя в дверях комнаты сына. 

Саймон кивнул. Ему уже осточертело врать матери, но он всё никак не мог набраться смелости сказать правду. Ведь она не всегда приносит радость. 

Льюис подождал, пока за Элейн закроется дверь, встал и поплёлся в ванную. Посмотрел в зеркало, в очередной раз с недовольством отмечая белый цвет лица, умылся и вздохнул по старой привычке. Хотелось есть, но воспоминания о крови Майи и Люка, приправленной тошнотворным душком демонической слизи, прекрасно вызывали обратный эффект. Саймон вновь вздохнул, вернулся в комнату и решительно завернулся в одеяло. Лучше он будет спать, чем думать о своём кровавом голоде. 

Уснуть получилось довольно быстро и сны, впервые после обращения, не были наполнены кровью. В этот раз они состояли из мешанины чего-то непонятного, яркого, как отблески солнца на золоте. Чьи-то светлые волосы, чьи-то светлые глаза, красная нить, пульсирующая, словно живая вена, чувство радости и умиротворения, хрустальные башни и серебристые осколки зеркала под ногами – вычленить хоть какую-то мысль из сплетения образов и звуков было совсем нереально. В какой-то момент Саймон почти проснулся, ощущая тревогу и лёгкий отголосок боли, но это быстро прошло, так что сон не прервался, продолжая рисовать в его голове сюрреалистические картины. А потом во сне начала звучать мелодия, знакомая и непрекращающаяся. Она всё звучала и звучала, вызывая раздражение, пока, наконец, не выдернула Саймона из сна окончательно, оказавшись звонком телефона. 

— Алло, — сонно просипел Льюис, потирая глаза. — Клэри? Ты же знаешь, я теперь ночное создание. 

— Саймон, к тебе пошла Майя, — перебила его Фрей. — Она у тебя? 

— Что? — удивился Льюис, садясь на кровати. — Зачем она пошла ко мне? И нет, её нет. 

Едва он это сказал, как до ушей долетел какой-то подозрительный звук, будто кто-то скрёбся в дверь. Сначала очень тихо, так что Саймон даже подумал на Йоссариана, но потом звук словно нарастал, а замер – входную дверь банально вышибли. Кот влетел в комнату пулей, забиваясь под кровать, что, в принципе, подтвердило опасения Саймона, что в доме больше не он один. 

— Чёрт, — сказал Льюис Клэри, осматриваясь по сторонам. — У меня гости, которых я не звал, и которым явно это совершенно неинтересно. 

— Пусть уходит, — послышался голос Люка в трубке, когда Фрей передала ему слова Саймона. 

— Чтобы закончить свою жизнь эпичным самосожжением? — уточнил Льюис. — Не думаю. 

Саймон чувствовал, как медленно впадает в панику. Запахи – густые, неприятные и _нечеловеческие_ – явно доказывали, что в квартиру вломились не грабители, которых Льюис мог бы вышвырнуть в окно, используя новую силу. Поэтому Саймон оглянулся ещё раз вокруг себя, и одной рукой придвинул к двери письменный стол. Подумал секунду, и туда же отправил ещё и кровать. Больше в комнате двигать было нечего, разве что шкаф с одеждой, но тогда пришлось бы сначала грохнуть его на пол. Йоссариан, лишившись защиты в виде кровати, сиганул за батарею, и Саймон, чертыхаясь, полез его оттуда доставать. Коту это, судя по всему, совершенно не нравилось – он орал и царапался так, будто Льюис собирался его сожрать. Телефон выпал из руки и отключился, Саймон чертыхнулся ещё раз и тут же перезвонил Клэри. 

— У меня тут неравный бой с котом, но я в порядке, — только и успел сказать Льюис, но тут же охнул и замер. 

По ощущениям он словно в реку провалился. Со всех сторон начало давить – на уши, на лёгкие, которые, хоть и не нуждались в кислороде, всё равно заболели, на мозг. Руки и ноги стали словно ватные, Саймон покачнулся и едва устоял, заторможено махнул рукой, словно пытался прогнать тяжёлую волну вокруг себя, а потом увидел заползающий в комнату чёрно-синий туман, который спокойно отодвинул и стол, и кровать. Где-то рядом истошно заорал Йоссариан, но до Саймона это донеслось словно сквозь вату. Он будто заледенел, смотря на неторопливо входящего в комнату мужичину – высокого, статного, всего в рунах Сумеречных охотников. Он не видел его раньше, но точно понял, кто перед ним. Валентин Моргенштерн. 

А в следующую секунду его поглотила тьма. 

*_*_*

Клэри трясло, когда она раз за разом набирала номер Саймона, пока они с Люком ехали к его дому, нарушая все возможные правила дорожного движения. Безучастный и безразличный женский голос снова и снова повторял "Абонент не доступен", из-за чего Фрей хотелось банально разрыдаться. Нервы были на пределе, Клэри буквально чувствовала, как они натянуты и звенят от напряжения. Ещё с самого утра, когда к ним в дом заявилась Инквизитор, чтобы забрать Джейса. 

Фрей до сих пор не могла поверить, что брат совершил такую глупость – пошёл встречаться с Валентином. И, главное, она совершенно не понимала, почему. Что заставило Джейса подвергнуть опасности свою жизнь, ради чего он пошёл на встречу с тем, кто не принёс им ничего хорошего? Хотя возможно, только возможно, Джейс всё-таки помнил Валентина другим. Помнил его отцом. Клэри было сложно это представить, но она допускала мысль, что брат любил их отца, а тот любил Джейса – по-своему, как-то совершенно неправильно, но как умел. Клэри было больно об этом думать, но она только _допускала_ такую возможность. 

Но сегодня утром, смотря как Джейсу нарисовали руны наручников, будто преступнику, и увели его – Клэри хотелось закричать, забить руками и показать себя маленькой девочкой, жизнь которой идёт под откос. Она всю ночь не могла нормально уснуть, просыпаясь от собственных мыслей, кусая губы. Ей так хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь, так хотелось рассказать, что всё невозможно запуталось, а распутать не хватает ни сил, ни знаний. Клэри так скучала по маме. 

А сейчас Валентин пришёл к Саймону. К её лучшему другу, к её константе всего. Клэри не могла даже думать о том, зачем ему это, не могла представить – и почти не могла дышать. Когда они подъехали к дому Льюиса, Клэри выскочила из машины ещё даже до того, как Люк окончательно затормозил. Поскользнулась, чуть не упала, но побежала вперёд, не замечая ничего вокруг из-за слёз. Сердце бешено колотилось в горле, мысли прыгали. Клэри начала стучать в дверь, как сумасшедшая, всё повторяя и повторяя имя друга. И только когда Люк поймал её за плечи, вспомнила о запасных ключах, тут же полезла в карман. Руки тряслись так, что с первого раза вставить ключ в замок не получилось. А когда всё-таки удалось и дверь открылась – Клэри замерла. 

Всё было как обычно. Никакого беспорядка, все вещи на своих местах, даже грязи от обуви не было. Фрей быстро прошла в комнату Саймона, но и там всё было нормально – кровать стояла, где и полагается, письменный стол тоже. 

— Что это?.. — спросила Клэри, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Отвод глаз? 

— Нет, скорее просто хорошая уборка, — покачал головой Люк. — Здесь никого нет, Клэри. 

Фрей кивнула и словно в прострации повернулась к выходу, зацепившись взглядом за валяющийся на полу телефон. Она тут же подошла к нему и раскрыла – на экране, по которому ползли трещины, виднелось сообщение "Теперь у меня есть все". 

— Кто все? — тихо, почти неслышно спросила Клэри. 

— Видимо, он забрал ещё и Майю, — отозвался Люк. 

Больше он ничего не сказал, но и без того было понятно – теперь у Валентина есть все необходимые представители нежити, чтобы довести ритуал обращения Меча до конца. А это означало только одно – Валентину нужна кровь Саймона, вся до последней капли. 

Мать в больнице. Брат под стражей. Друг в плену. Вся её жизнь катится в ад. 

Клэри без сил осела на пол и закричала.


	4. Chapter 4

Джейс вздохнул и сел на пол в свой странной тюрьме от Инквизитора. Парень чувствовал, как волны раздражения буквально захлёстывают его – Имоджен была просто ужасно глупой, если думала, что Валентин поставит своего ребёнка выше цели. Ха! Да он с корабля Джейса отпускал со словами "Это твой выбор" и холодной улыбкой, ясно дающей понять, что их следующая встреча будет далека от дружеской. И с какой вообще стати эта Эрондейл утверждала, что знает Валентина? Если бы знала, то давно поняла – такой человек как он не остановится ни перед чем, пойдёт до конца даже по трупам собственных детей. 

Запястья, скованные пылающими кандалами, болели жутко. Эта боль сильно мешала сосредоточиться чём-то помимо неё, но парень пытался. Пытался думать о Клэри, которая смотрела на него с болью и непониманием, когда узнала, что он ходил к Валентину; пытался думать об Изабель, которая бросилась на его защиту, даже не вникая в смысл проступка; об Алеке, который с холодным взглядом и сурово поджатыми губами признал его вину и едва ли не толкнул его к Инквизитору (тут Джейс преувеличил, конечно, Лайтвуд даже не смотрел на него, цитируя главный догмат Охотников). Потом мысли как-то сами собой переключились с боли в запястьях на Линии, а значит и на Саймона. Тот поступил исключительно честно, сразу сказав, что будет использовать их связь в личных целях – и Джейс даже винить его не мог сейчас. Не факт, что они вообще ещё встретятся, учитывая невероятное желание Инквизитора поставить крест на роду Моргенштернов. Джейсу не было страшно, он привык к постоянной опасности, был готов понести наказание (не сказать, что справедливое, конечно), но он беспокоился за Клэри. Сейчас главной угрозой был Валентин, потом угрозой станет он, а дальше? Не ополчатся ли все на Клариссу, кровь от крови самого ужасного преступника в истории нефилимов? Джейс искренне надеялся, что Охотники не будут трогать девочку, которая даже не знала о своём наследии до пятнадцати. Хотя, Кларисса же создавала новые руны – и вот это точно Конклаву знать не следовало. С другой стороны…

Вялотекущие и перескакивающие с одного на другое мысли были прерваны чьими-то лёгкими шагами. Джейс тут же вскочил на ноги, посмотрев на дверь с самым независимым видом, а потом вскинул брови в лёгком удивлении, когда в комнату торопливо вошёл Алек. Лайтвуд плотно закрыл за собой дверь, огляделся по сторонам и с недоумением воззрился на круг, в котором стоял Джейс. 

— Что это такое? — спросил Алек, осторожно подходя ближе. 

— Тюрьма, — отозвался Моргенштерн, а потом вздохнул и снова сел на пол. — Инквизитор постаралась, очень эффектно продемонстрировав все последствия необдуманных поступков. 

— А руки? — кивнув на огненные кандалы, поинтересовался Лайтвуд, останавливаясь перед самой чертой. 

Джейс посмотрел на запястья и слегка скривился, увидев кровь. Судя по всему, использовать подобные наручники долго было нельзя, но это, разумеется, не волновало Инквизитора совершенно. Вполне возможно, что через пару часов рук Джейс вообще чувствовать не будет. Краем глаза Моргенштерн заметил, как Алек протянулся к святящейся стене его импровизированной тюрьмы. 

— Стой! — выкрикнул Джейс. — Тебя током ударит. Или вообще убьёт. Кто там знает, как она реагирует на людей извне. 

— Это… жестоко, — сказал Лайтвуд и тоже сел на пол, чтобы быть на одном уровне с парабатаем. 

— Ну так я же ужасный преступник, — хмыкнул Моргенштерн, намекая на утреннее эффектное заявление Алека.

— Зачем ты пошёл к Валентину? — перебил его Лайтвуд. — Ангел, Джейс, чем ты вообще думал? А если бы он не дал тебе уйти?! 

— Отец не стал бы задерживать меня против воли, — отвёл глаза Моргенштерн. 

— Он заставил тебя думать, что он погиб, — возразил Алек. — Джейс, зачем? 

— Валентин обещал не трогать никого, кто мне дорог, если я присоединюсь к нему, — отозвался парень. — Ты, Иззи, Мариза с Робертом, Клэри… Никто из вас не пострадал бы. 

— Это он тебе так сказал? — уточнил Лайтвуд. — И ты веришь ему? После всего…

— Если бы он поклялся Ангелом, то сдержал бы слово, — уверенно сказал Джейс. — Пойми, Алек, я видел, кого он собирается призвать. Я видел всех тех демонов – и это не просто парочка низкоуровневых суккубов. Это целые орды. Я хотел, чтобы вы были в безопасности. 

— Тогда как он вообще тебя отпустил, когда ты отказался? — спросил Алек. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я отказался? — удивился Джейс, пытаясь сквозь рябь светящейся стены рассмотреть выражение лица брата. 

— Потому что это ты, — просто ответил Алек. — И что Инквизитор сказала, когда ты выложил ей планы Валентина? 

— Что у неё есть свой план. Он даже замечательный во всём, кроме одной вещи – он дерьмовый, — хмыкнул Джейс. 

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Алек, а потом встал на ноги. — Подробности потом расскажешь, сначала вытащим тебя отсюда. 

— Опа, — протянул Джейс. — А как же "Закон есть закон"? Грязный предатель и обманщик, как ты смеешь находиться рядом со мной? 

— Тебя там Валентин ещё и по голове приложил чем-то? — удивился Алек. — Ты же не мог поверить в эту чушь? Инквизитор и так следит за Иззи и Максом, если бы и я вперёд грудью бросился, то сидели бы все по комнатам под замками. 

— То есть, ты со мной? — уточнил Джейс, чувствуя, как невероятное тепло заполняет душу. 

— Всегда, — твёрдо ответил Алек. — И я удивлён, что ты думал иначе. Вместе до конца, помнишь? 

Джейс кивнул и улыбнулся, несмотря на тянущую боль и кровь, текущую по пальцам. Парабатай был на его стороне – и действительно, какое помутнение рассудка у него случилось, раз он подумал иначе? Алек же всегда был с ним, даже в самых откровенно паршивых ситуациях. 

— Надо только понять, как тебя вытащить из этой тюрьмы, — протянул Лайтвуд. — Не уверен, что в книгах что-то есть на этот счёт, но я посмотрю.

— Спроси у Люка про Стивена Эрондейла, — сказал Джейс. — Инквизитор меня чуть не испепелила взглядом, когда я про него заговорил. 

Алек кивнул и направился к двери, собираясь начать искать информацию сразу же. Джейс проводил его взглядом, и лёг на пол, сжимая зубы от боли. Теперь она была не только в руках, но и слово прокатилась по всему телу – и это _совершенно_ не радовало. Такими темпами он рискует вообще не дожить до того прекрасного момента, когда можно будет сказать Инквизитору "А я ведь говорил". А такой момент было грех упускать!

Джейсу до безумия хотелось спать. Половину ночи он потратил на решение проблем с демонами и Льюисом, другую – на разговор с отцом. Если бы не кандалы, то парень уснул бы прямо на полу. И почему он не догадался нанести руну выносливости сразу, как вернулся с корабля? Отдохнуть в ближайшее время точно не светит. А ещё хотелось есть – те пончики, которые они с утра обнаружили в холодильнике у Люка, совершенно не спасали ситуацию, но без них определённо было бы ещё хуже. Ожидание выматывало до невозможности, поэтому когда Алек вновь пришёл, Джейс даже не смог нормально сесть. 

— Ты как? — спросил Лайтвуд, опускаясь на колени рядом со стеной. 

— Замечательно, — выдохнул Джейс. — Боль, она, знаешь, так расслабляет. 

— Да? — удивился Алек, но тут же спохватился. — Сарказм, точно. Значит, всё не так плохо. Сейчас я попробую тебе кое-что передать. 

— Стой! — воскликнул Джейс, тут же резко садясь и едва не заваливаясь набок. 

Но Алек уже что-то катнул по полу. Красный мячик легко пересёк светящуюся черту и остановился рядом с Джейсом, оказываясь яблоком. 

— Подумал, что ты проголодался, — улыбнулся Лайтвуд.

— Правильно подумал, — подтвердил Джейс, хватая фрукт и тут же вгрызаясь в него зубами, не обращая внимание на брызнувший сок, который с шипением испарялся, попадая на пламя, сковывающее запястья. — Узнал что-нибудь у Люка? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Алек. — До Бруклина я не поехал, мы чуть ли не в оцеплении, а Иззи меня даже на порог не пустила, когда я хотел попросить её отправить сообщение Клэри. Сказала, что либо выпрыгнет в окно сама, если я зайду, либо вышвырнет меня. Звучало довольно убедительно. 

— Ну так это же Изабель, — хмыкнул Джейс. — Она вполне серьёзно могла бы. 

— Я тоже так подумал, — кивнул Алек. — Слушай, я тут ещё кое что принёс. Не знаю, сработает или нет, но попробовать стоит. Родители им замки отпирают, может быть получится с этими наручниками?

Лайтвуд отправил по полу ещё один предмет. Джейс взял в руки продолговатый диск и покрутил в пальцах. Со скованными руками было не слишком удобно, но Моргенштерну всё-таки удалось прислонить диск к языкам пламени, которые тут же погасли. Джейс с удовольствием потряс руками, не обращая внимания на разлетающиеся мелкие брызги крови и подумал, что жизнь не так уж ужасна. Теперь, по крайней мере, он не боялся остаться совсем без кистей. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Джейс Алека. 

— Не за что, — отозвался Лайтвуд, а потом пожевал губу, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но не зная, стоит ли. 

— Что? — поторопил его Джейс. — Ты что-то придумал? 

— Если можно так сказать, — неуверенно протянул Лайтвуд. — Когда Иззи сказала про окно, я подумал, что она разобьётся. Или я разобьюсь, тут уж кому больше повезёт. А потом я вспомнил, как ты прыгаешь. Так, будто гравитация вообще тебе незнакома – с третьего этажа вниз, с земли на крышу…

— И ты это сейчас к чему? — уточнил Моргенштерн. — Поностальгировать приглашаешь? 

— Это я говорю, что потолка у твоей тюрьмы нет, — отозвался Алек. 

Джейс поднял голову и посмотрел вверх. Да, потолка у клетки действительно не было, вот только стены тоже были не в два метра высотой. Три, даже пять – и Джейс подпрыгнул бы не задумываясь, но не десятки же! Он не осилит и половины. 

"Вы – результат экспериментов Валентина," — раздался у него в голове голос Королевы Летнего двора. Вспомнилась Клэри и её руны, новые, наделённые огромной силой. Кто знает, может быть у него получится? Получится прыгнуть так высоко, как никто ещё не прыгал. 

— Ты сумасшедший, — сказал Джейс Алеку и встал. — И я не лучше. Отойди и отвернись, не сбивай меня. 

Алек тут же вскочил и отошёл в сторону, добросовестно отворачиваясь. Джейс не сводил взгляда с потолка, внимательно изучал балки, которые держали крышу Института. Он мог бы за них ухватиться, если только сможет достать… 

"Ты стрела Валентина," — пронеслись в памяти слова Инквизитора. 

— Вы правы, — прошептал Джейс. — Я его стрела, даже если он об этом не знает. 

И оттолкнулся от пола. 

Пара секунд показались вечностью, Джейс не позволял себе усомниться хоть на секунду. Он летел вверх, игнорируя все законы физики примитивных, игнорируя возможности Сумеречных охотников. Всё выше и выше, пока, наконец, его пальцы не коснулись деревянной балки, за которую он уцепился – и только тогда смог выдохнуть. Джейс посмотрел вниз, оценивая расстояние, и совершенно не знал, как у него всё получилось. 

— Алек, — позвал Моргенштерн, и помахал парабатаю, когда тот поднял голову. 

— Ох ничего себе, — поразился Лайтвуд, даже рот приоткрыв от шока. — Я, конечно, в тебя верил… 

— То есть, вариант того, что я всё-таки не долечу, ты тоже рассматривал? — уточнил Джейс и рассмеялся скорее от облегчения и нервов, чем от ситуации. 

— А спускаться ты оттуда как будешь? — спросил Алек. 

Джейс огляделся по сторонам, прошёл по балке чуть вперёд так, чтобы не оказаться опять над клеткой, и легко спрыгнул вниз. Лайтвуд опять изумлённо выдохнул, но тут же покачал головой и улыбнулся, быстро подходя к брату и обнимая его. Джейс со вздохом на пару секунд уткнулся носом в плечо парабатая, чувствуя спокойствие и защищённость – именно так на него действовал Алек. 

— Пошли оправдывать меня перед Иззи, — улыбнулся Лайтвуд. — А то ведь реально ещё в окно выбросит. 

Джейс засмеялся и кивнул, пропуская Алека вперёд. Тот шёл к комнате сестры с решительным взглядом и не менее решительным видом, отчего Моргенштерну становилось как-то беспричинно легко и хорошо – Алек был старшим в их семье, он всегда выглядел решительно и серьёзно, когда собирался указывать младшим на их ошибки. Многолетняя привычка была сильнее всего прочего. Вот и в этот раз, вместо того, чтобы сразу протянуть белый флаг, он сначала указал Изабель на её неправоту, и только потом ткнул пальцем в Джейса, показывая, что с ним всё нормально. Хотя нормально, конечно, было сильно сказано. 

— Ох Ангел! — воскликнула Иззи, подбегая к Джейсу и осматривая его запястья, покрывшиеся корочкой засохшей крови. — Тебя что, пытали?! 

— Не сказать чтобы прямо пытали, — протянул Джейс и вздохнул. — Всё потом. Сейчас мне нужно оружие и бинты. 

— А иратце тебе не нужно? — уточнила Изабель. — Оно как-то эффективней бинтов будет. 

— Против синяков да, но не против рунных ожогов, — покачал головой Алек. — Иззи, где твой телефон? 

— На столе, — откликнулась сестра, притащив бинты и антисептик и разложив всё это на кровати. — Зачем он тебе? 

— Если бы ты мне открыла в прошлый раз, то узнала бы, — огрызнулся Алек. — Надо позвонить Клэри. 

— Дай я, — сказала Иззи, забирая у брата телефон и пропуская его к Джейсу. — А что нам надо от Клэри? 

— Просто позвони ей, — сказал Джейс, поворачиваясь к Алеку спиной и снимая футболку, давая брату возможность начертить ираце. — Я сам поговорю. 

Иззи кивнула и набрала Фрей. Та ответила через пару гудков. 

— Алло. Клэри, это Иззи. Я хотела… Что?! 

Джейс тут же вскинулся и посмотрел на побледневшую Иззи вопросительным взглядом.

— Валентин забрал Саймона и Майю, — пояснила Изабель, чуть отводя трубку от уха. — Клэри сейчас у Льюиса, они нашли…

Джейс кинулся к ней так резко, что Иззи чуть не выронила телефон из рук. 

— Езжайте к Институту, — отрывисто, но уверенно сказал Джейс. — Остановитесь там, где вас не увидят, внутрь даже не суйтесь, я сам выйду. 

— Ты в порядке? — дрожащим голосом, в котором были слышны слёзы, спросила Клэри. 

— Да, — отозвался Джейс и почти зажмурился, зная, каким будет следующий вопрос. 

— А Саймон? — ещё тише спросила Фрей. — С ним всё в порядке? 

— Пока да, — быстро ответил Джейс и захлопнул трубку, отдавая её Иззи и поворачиваясь к Алеку. — Нам потребуется помощь Магнуса, пусть ждёт нас где-нибудь в безлюдном месте у Ист-Ривера. Вас я прошу остаться здесь и отвлекать внимание на себя столько, сколько будет возможно, пока Инквизитор не поймёт, что план её – полный отстой. 

— А ты как собрался отсюда выходить? — уточнила Иззи, пока Алек писал Магнусу огненное письмо. 

— Это будет несложно, — криво улыбнулся Джейс. — А сейчас мне нужно оружие. И чем больше – тем лучше. 

*_*_*

Саймон открыл глаза, когда ритмичный плеск воды начал раздражать. Вокруг витал запах металла, а во рту был его вкус, как будто Льюис прикусил язык. Рука и спина ныли, но больше никаких неприятных ощущений не было. Если не считать, конечно, что Саймон вообще не знал, где он находится. Посмотрев на свою руку, Льюис со стоном откатился подальше с траектории падения солнечных лучей, которые пробивались сквозь маленькое зарешеченное окошко под потолком. Вокруг были голые металлические стены, выкрашенные в грязно-зелёный цвет, такой же пол, закрытая дверь и кто-то, сидящий напротив него. Саймону даже приглядываться особо не нужно было, чтобы узнать Майю, которая тут же залилась слезами, стоило Льюису очнуться. 

— Я думала он тебя убил, — сказала девушка. — Совсем-совсем. 

— Хорошее определение, — усмехнулся Саймон. — Эй, не знаешь, где мы? 

— На корабле, — отозвалась Майя, стирая руками слёзы со щёк. — Я была в сознании, когда меня сюда притащили… Кто это был? Валентин, да? 

— Ты видела? — удивился Саймон. — Значит, мне не показалось. 

— Так это Валентин? — снова уточнила Майя. — Тот самый, который начал Восстание, про которого говорят…

— Он отец Клэри и Джейса – это всё, что мне известно, — отрезал Саймон. 

— Так вот почему мне голос показался знакомым. Точь-в-точь, как у этого противного блондина! — воскликнул Майя. 

Саймон усмехнулся. Ему ещё не довелось послушать голос Валентина, но он вполне мог предположить, что с Джейсом их голоса похожи. И тут же, стоило только подумать о соулмейте, по венам пронеслась волна тепла. Саймон едва не застонал от этого приятного ощущения: серьёзно, обретённый соулмейт – лучшее, что случилось с того момента, как он стал вампиром. Саймон посмотрел на слегка подрагивающую Майю и со вздохом снял с себя куртку, неловко перебрасывая ей. 

— А ты? — спросила девушка, заворачиваясь в предложенную вещь. 

— А меня куртка не согреет, — хмыкнул Льюис. 

Майя замялась, во взгляде промелькнуло виноватое выражение. Саймон улыбнулся, показывая, что не злится за вчерашнее, да и вообще – не злится. Майя несмело улыбнулась в ответ и неловко поправила скованными руками сползающую куртку. Саймон проследил за этим взглядом, замечая толстую цепь, которая не позволяла Майе свободно двигаться. Сам он был прикован за лодыжку толстой стальной цепью, одним концом уходящей куда-то в пол. Льюис для верности с силой подёргал её, но цепь не поддалась – что ж, Валентин явно всё предусмотрел. 

— Зачем мы ему нужны? — тихо спросила Майя спустя некоторое время тишины. 

— Кто знает, — отозвался Саймон. 

Он знал, конечно, но не собирался пугать Майю. Она и так была напугана и слегка тряслась, так что не стоит рассказывать ей про ритуал и кровь. Не сказать, чтобы сам Саймон был так уж спокоен, просто он то и дело вспоминал Джейса, из-за чего становилось как-то легче на душе. Вот честно – если выберется из всей этой передряги живым, то расцелует его несмотря на возражения. И вообще, сейчас вся эта тема с соулмейтами казалась не такой уж ужасной (Саймону она вообще никогда не казалась ужасной, если на то пошло), им же не обязательно с Джейсом прямо друг друга любить-любить и друг с другом встречаться-встречаться. Они могли бы стать друзьями – и прекрасно жили бы себе. И зачем разводить трагедию вселенского масштаба?..

От мыслей его отвлекла открывающаяся дверь. Майя перевела на неё взгляд и побледнела, когда увидела, кто стоит на пороге. Саймон тоже посмотрел и понял, что приятное времяпровождение в цепях закончилось – начинается встреча с гвоздем программы. Валентин неспешно зашёл в помещение и огляделся, улыбнувшись своим "гостям". 

— Валентин, — прошептала Майя, инстинктивно отодвигаясь ближе к стене. 

— Как приятно видеть Детей луны и ночи за дружескими посиделками, — с усмешкой произнёс Моргенштерн. 

Саймон не ответил, внимательно рассматривая мужчину. За те несколько секунд, что он видел Моргенштерна в первый раз, он не успел разглядеть его как следует, не успел сравнить его с Клэри и Джейсом – и теперь понимал, что общего у них совсем нет. С дочерью Валентина роднил разве что разрез глаз, а с сыном и того меньше – только плавные грациозные движения, мимолётные жесты, одинаковая манера приподнимать уголок губ в подобии на улыбку-усмешку. 

— Так вы и есть отец Клэри и Джейса? — уточнил Саймон, поймав перепуганный взгляд Майи и специально перетягивая внимание Моргенштерна на себя. — Неудивительно, что они вас терпеть не могут – с таким-то сумасшедшим взглядом. 

Валентин слегка улыбнулся и протянул вперёд руку. Льюис отпрянул, но мужчина не обратил на него внимания, разжимая кулак, в котором поблёскивала какая-то серая пыль. Саймон недоуменно вскинул брови, а затем дёрнулся, когда Валентин повернулся к Майе и дунул на ладонь, посылая пыль ей прямо в лицо. Девушка заметалась, задёргалась и закричала, буквально завыла и схватилась ладонями за глаза. Крик быстро превратился в плач, Майя скрючилась на полу клубочком. Саймон вскочил на ноги и бросился к ней, но цепь не дала ему сделать даже пары шагов. 

— Да что же вы делаете?! — воскликнул Льюис, с ужасом смотря, как Майя всхлипывает и тихо воет. — Она же на цепи сидит, ничем не угрожает! 

— Это серебряный порошок, — пояснил Валентин будничным тоном. — Он обжигает оборотней, но не убивает. Хотя, болезненные ощущения, конечно, присутствуют. 

— Да вы сумасшедший, — прошептал Саймон. — Она же ребёнок…

— А ты уже очень взрослый? — хмыкнул Валентин и неожиданно резко оказался рядом с Льюисом, хватая его за горло. — Дружок моей дочери… 

— Мы дружили ещё до того, как я стал вампиром, — прохрипел Саймон, хоть и понимал, что лучше вообще молчать. 

— И она должна была оставить тебя сразу же, как ты обратился, — выплюнул Валентин. — Но вместо этого ты вечно рядом с ней. Хотя, что взять с девчонки, выращенной оборотнем. 

— Он был вашим другом, — огрызнулся Льюис и схватился за руку Моргенштерна, старясь разжать его пальцы. — А вы просто сволочь. 

— Да что ты вообще знаешь?! — яростно прошептал Валентин. — Не смей даже говорить о нас с Лю…

Он замолчал так резко, как будто звук выключили. Саймону как раз удалось оторвать его пальцы от своего горла, поэтому он принялся тяжело дышать, хотя это и не требовалось вовсе. Удивиться, почему это Моргенштерн сбился с предложения, Льюис не успел, его схватили за правую руку и резко дёрнули на себя, выволакивая на свет закатных сумерек, пробивающихся через окошко. Саймон сначала с недоумением посмотрел на Валентина, но потом понял, что так поразило мужчину – Линии судьбы, которые в точности повторяли _узор_ его сына. И у Льюиса не было никаких иллюзий насчёт того, помнит ли их Валентин. Ответ был прямо перед глазами. 

— Ты? — выдохнул Моргенштерн с такой скрытой яростью, что Саймон едва не отшатнулся. — Ты соулмейт Джонатана?! 

— Ну, как видите, — пробормотал Саймон, чувствуя себя до крайности неловко. 

— Так вот почему он так интересовался, есть ли у меня родственная душа, — жестоко хмыкнул Валентин, сжимая руку Льюиса так, словно старался её сломать. — Хотел получить родительского совета. 

— И спросил явно не того родителя, — пробурчал Саймон, безуспешно выдирая руку. 

Валентин внезапно расхохотался и отпустил Льюиса, отходя на шаг назад. Саймон старался на него вообще не смотреть, хотя удивление, наверняка, очень явно отражалось на его лице. Интересно, что это так развеселило Моргенштерна, что он прямо заливается? 

— Нежить, — выплюнул Валентин спустя пару минут. — Лучший друг мой дочери, соулмейт моего сына. Как удачно ты устроился, парень. 

— Правда? — не успел прикусить язык Саймон. 

Валентин не ответил, только медленно вытащил меч из ножен. И не просто меч, а Меч, от которого веяло силой. Саймон даже не смог посмотреть на лезвие – оно, казалось, состояло из огня и света, которые обжигали глаза. Льюис тут же отвернулся и отошёл в тень. 

— Знаешь, существует мнение, что погибший от этого Меча, возносится в рай. Тебе туда никак по-другому не попасть, так что можешь поблагодарить меня за помощь. 

Перед глазами Саймона возникла Клэри с тёплой улыбкой и в своём смешном уютном свитере с длинными рукавами и Джейс со сложенными на груди руками и с самодовольной улыбкой на лице. В груди разлилось тепло, и Льюис неожиданно улыбнулся, смотря прямо на Валентина. Тот не выразил ни удивления, ни гнева, ни ненависти – он просто плавно взмахнул Мечом, ставя точку в разговоре. 

*_*_*

Клэри смотрела на Институт, но вряд ли что-то видела – мысли были далеки от разглядывания стен, к тому же за последние минут пятнадцать ничего не менялось. Фрей с трудом могла сосредоточиться на фигурах у входа, тем более ей это и не надо было, на них сосредоточился Люк. 

— Почему ты спросила у Джейса, в порядке ли Саймон? — спустя некоторое время спросил Гэрроуэй. 

Клэри вздрогнула и перевела на него взгляд, закусив губу. Это была не её тайна, а Джейс и Саймон не хотели, чтобы кто-то ещё знал. Но она задавала вопрос при Люке, который смотрел так понимающе, так ободряюще… Этот мужчина её воспитал, защищал её. А ей нужно было с кем-то поговорить. Она больше не могла держать это в себе. 

— Они… — начала Клэри, но замолчала и покачала головой. 

Нет, это будет нечестно. Даже несмотря на уверенность, что Люк никому не расскажет. 

— Соулмейты, да? — неожиданно продолжил Гэрроуэй, и Клэри вздохнула. — Не беспокойся, ты не выдала тайну. 

— Как ты догадался? — спросила Фрей. — Это так заметно? 

— Если знаешь, как смотреть, — пожал плечами Люк. — Я подумал об этом, когда увидел, как они друг от друга шарахаются, а потом твой вопрос ещё. Судя по всему, восторга эта новость у них не вызвала? 

— Нет, — покачала головой Клэри. — Они даже говорить об этом не хотят. А так… так вообще можно? Чтобы соулмейты друг друга терпеть не могли? 

— В нашем мире возможно всё, — пожал плечами Люк. — Не встретиться, не влюбиться, не испытывать друг к другу симпатии – всё что угодно. Просто редко когда встретившиеся соулмейты отказываются друг от друга. 

— А ты? — набралась смелости спросить Фрей. — Не встретил своего соулмейта? 

Люк как-то грустно и даже слегка болезненно усмехнулся. Клэри почти начала извиняться, подумав, что она, должно быть, идиотка, раз задаёт такие вопросы. Может быть соулмейт Люка погиб? Или случилось ещё что-то, что заставило их разойтись – и почему Фрей не подумала о таком варианте? Полезла тут с расспросами, зная, что Люк любит Джослин. Вот уж точно, меньше знаешь – лучше спишь. 

— Когда я был нефилимом, — неожиданно сказал Люк, коснувшись пальцами запястья, — соулмейта я так и не встретил. Но мы и не сильно переживали по этому поводу – мы, это Круг, как ты понимаешь. Валентин был очень убедителен в своих речах о том, что даже несвязанные судьбой могут быть счастливы, демонстрируя свою прекрасную жизнь с Джослин. Они действительно выглядели счастливыми, так что мало кто мог бы возразить. Роберт с Маризой, Стивен с Аматис, Майкл с Элайзой – все они женились без оглядки на Линии. Да и вообще, далеко не каждому Сумеречному охотнику выпадает встретить соулмейта. 

— А потом? — затаив дыхание, спросила Клэри, с некоторым облегчением поняв, что Валентин и Джослин не были родственными душами. — Ты сказал, что когда был нефилимом не встретил соулмейта, а потом?..

— А потом, — как-то задумчиво протянул Люк, смотря вперёд, — я очнулся оборотнем и понял, что Линии поменялись. Совсем немного, буквально на несколько витков. Узор поменялся, и я точно знал, с чьим он совпал полностью. 

— И кто это? — подалась вперёд Клэри, почти неосознанно сжимая пальцами рукава куртки. 

— Нефилим, — хмыкнул Люк. — Мы были знакомы раньше и хорошо ладили до… определённого момента. Сейчас нас объединяет разве что общее прошлое, но никакого общего будущего. 

Клэри прикусила язык, сдерживая новый вопрос. Люк говорил без страдания в голосе, но всё равно с лёгкой горечью, с некоторым сожалением. Фрей хотелось бы узнать, кто именно соулмейт Гэрроуэя, почему нельзя с ним поговорить, ведь ради родственной души можно и отступиться от принципов… Но нет, Клэри не будет даже спрашивать об этом. Возможно Люк уже пробовал, но всё пошло не так. 

— Знаешь, я где-то читал, — неожиданно сказал мужчина, когда Клэри почти полностью ушла в свои мысли, — что Линии не всегда находятся в одном положении. Иногда они меняются, как в моём случае. Это значит, что так было предначертано, я должен был стать оборотнем, и именно в этой форме узнать, кто мой соулмейт. Так же и у Джейса с Саймоном – если бы Льюис не стал вампиром, твой брат никогда не нашёл бы родственную душу. Просто потому, что судьбой ему предназначено быть связанным именно с вампиром. Линии не изучены, никто не может понять, по какому принципу они распределяются, почему их нет у примитивных, почему они связывают тех или иных людей друг с другом. Пытаться понять – это гарантированно потратить время впустую. 

Клэри вздохнула и закусила губу. Она бы очень хотела понять, по какому принципу создаются пары, но, судя по всему, это было не дано. Глупо, наверное, искать какую-то логику в судьбе. Фрей не до конца вообще понимала Сумеречный мир, его порядки и законы, не совсем понимала, как из обычных людей можно стать ребёнком ангела, что уж тут говорить о таких материях, как судьба и предначертание. 

— У нас они похожи, — сказала Клэри, касаясь своего запястья. — У меня, Джейса и Саймона. Совсем чуть-чуть различаются. 

Люк как-то странно выдохнул и улыбнулся. 

— Значит, вы будете хорошими друзьями, — сказал он. — С Саймоном уже, а с Джейсом чуть погодя. То, что сейчас вы в слегка… натянутых отношениях, пройдёт. Всё будет хорошо. 

Клэри вздохнула, стараясь в это поверить. Пока ничего хорошего вокруг неё не происходило. 

— Смотри! — внезапно воскликнул Люк. 

Клэри огляделась по сторонам, но ничего необычного не заметила: возле входа всё так же стояли два нефилима, вокруг было мало людей. Фрей посмотрела на Люка и проследила за его взглядом, мгновенно леденея. По крыше – очень крутой, между прочим! – быстро и легко бежал человек, лавируя между шпилями и декоративными массивными горгульями. Подбежав к краю, человек слегка присел, и Клэри забыла как дышать – она узнала брата даже с такого расстояния, даже в пасмурных сумерках. 

— Джейс, — прошептала Клэри и почти выскочила из машины, но Люк успел её перехватить и прижать к себе. — Пусти, там Джейс! 

Но Люк не пустил, и Фрей шокировано смотрела, как брат спокойно шагнул с крыши, полетев вниз. Клэри не могла даже закричать, у неё из лёгких словно весь воздух выкачали, она только провожала взглядом летящую фигуру и думала, что сейчас её сердце остановится вместе с падением Джейса на асфальт. Но этого не произошло – Моргенштерн легко приземлился на ноги, чуть согнув колени, потом выпрямился и посмотрел на них с Люком с улыбкой. 

— Ангел, — прошептал Люк, выглядя не менее шокированным, чем Клэри, а потом спросил у Джейса, когда тот быстро залез в машину, пока стражники у ворот не увидели. — Как тебе это удалось?!

— Я просто невероятно удивительный, — хмыкнул Джейс, захлопывая дверь. — Поехали быстрее, пока они не сообразили посмотреть в эту сторону. 

— Они уже пару раз смотрели в эту сторону, — заметил Люк, но тем не менее двигатель завёл и неторопливо вырулил на дорогу. — Куда нам вообще? 

— Пока просто едем, Магнус должен будет прислать адрес, — отозвался Джейс. — Саймон и Майя на корабле, отец собирается убить их, чтобы завершить ритуал. Я не допущу этого. 

— _Ты_ не допустишь этого? — уточнил Люк. 

— Хорошо, _мы_ не допустим этого, — вздохнул Джейс. 

— Да, я и Магнус не допустим этого, — подтвердил Люк. — Ты останешься вместе с Клэри. 

— Эй, я только что спрыгнул с крыши и жив-здоров! — возмутился Джейс. — Не надо за меня переживать! 

— Валентин – не крыша, а если ты сейчас скажешь, что знаешь его лучше чем я, то вылетишь из машины, — пригрозил Люк. — Джейс, это явно не та битва, в которой тебе следует принимать участие. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? — повернулся к нему парень. — Стоять и смотреть на полчища демонов, которых отец призовёт? Конклав не поможет, а если всё-таки прозреет, то будет уже поздно. Я могу сражаться – и не нужно говорить, что я ещё слишком юн. Я охотник, причём один из лучших. 

— И всё равно, — покачал головой Люк, но его перебила Клэри, которой пришла смска с адресом от Иззабель.

— Ладно, расскажи, что на корабле, — сказал Люк, разворачивая машину в другую сторону. — Есть что-то, что нам стоит знать, помимо того, что Валентин собрался призвать орды демонов? 

— У него в подчинении демон страха, — отозвался Джейс и невольно передёрнул плечами, вспоминая их встречу. — Он убивает. Буквально – убивает страхом. Безмолвные братья, маг, оборотень, фея в центральном парке – это всё его рук дело. Он как будто душу вынимает. 

— Аграмон, — пробормотал Люк. — Великий Демон Страха, один из высших демонов. Как Валентин вообще им управляет? 

— Чашей Смерти, — предположил Джейс. — Она даёт ему власть над некоторыми демонами, но это такая фигня по сравнению с тем, что будет, если завершится ритуал обращения меча. 

— И ты серьёзно думаешь, что я после такого возьму и пущу тебя на корабль? — уточнил Люк. — Да нам нужна целая армия нефилимов! 

— Но у нас её нет, равно как и времени, — отозвался Джейс. — Клэри нарисует мне руну бесстрашия, так что я сражу его. 

— А Клэри никто спросить не хочет? — возмутилась Фрей. — Я не буду рисовать тебе руну! А если она не сработает? Ты хоть представляешь, что будет?

— В прошлый же раз сработала, — пожал плечами Джейс. 

— Да, когда Алек собирался признаться, что встречается с Магнусом, а не пошёл сражаться с демоном страха! — воскликнула Клэри. — А если что-то пойдёт не так? Если я ошибусь? 

— Полностью согласен, — кивнул Люк, останавливая машину. — Это не та руна, которую можно рисовать когда придётся. 

Джейс хотел возразить, но благоразумно промолчал, просто вылезая из машины вслед за Гэрроуэйем. К ним уже неспешно приближался Магнус, который неожиданно выглядел не так, как обычно – волосы не были залиты лаком, а свободно падали на плечи, одежда не сияла блёстками, да и косметики на лице можно сказать и не было вовсе. Бейн помахал им рукой и усмехнулся, видя недоуменные взгляды. Клэри хотела было спросить, почему маг выглядит так… просто, но решила, что это совершенно точно не её дело. К тому же, Джейс уже медленно отходил от них к воде. 

— Пусть далеко не уходит, — сказал Люк и пошёл помогать Магнусу ставить какие-то чары на машину. 

Клэри кивнула и пошла за братом, который что-то быстро бросил в воду. Фрей не стала спрашивать, просто встала рядом и посмотрела вдаль. Джейс некоторое время помолчал, а потом резко скинул куртку.

— Нарисуй мне руну, — сказал он Клэри. 

— Я не уверена, — засомневалась Фрей. 

— Давай, — произнёс парень и протянул сестре стило. — Рисуй на лопатке. Поверь мне, без этого никак. Аграмон не тот демон, которого можно встретить, вооружившись только клинками. 

Клэри выдохнула и решительно кивнула. Она схватилась Джейсу за плечо, когда он поднял футболку и постаралась отвлечься от всего ненужного и несвоевременного. Рука слегка подрагивала, но, сделав глубокий вдох, девушка смогла немного успокоиться и коснулась стило обнажённой кожи. Джейс даже не вздрогнул, стоял прямо и не двигался вовсе – словно окаменел. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он сестру, когда руна была закончена. — Теперь надо нанести ангельские знаки на тебя. 

Клэри кивнула и уже было собиралась закатать рукава, когда Джейс вдруг резко побледнел, выронил стило и схватился за запястье. Дыхание как будто выбило из лёгких, в глазах всё помутнело. Фрей тут же бросилась к нему, не понимая, но догадываясь, что происходит. 

— Люк! — закричала Клэри срывающимся голосом. — Ангел, Джейс…

Рядом как-то неожиданно оказался Магнус, который дёрнул парня на себя и резко сжал его руку. Джейс пару раз судорожно вздохнул и задышал чуть ровнее, мутные круги перед глазами отступали. Он не церемонясь отодвинул бинты с левого запястья, обнажая Линии. Клэри вскрикнула, закрывая рот рукой. Джейс почувствовал, как внутри расползается пустота. 

— Валентин начал ритуал, — отрывисто произнёс Магнус. — Времени нет. 

— Саймон… Он… Он… — Клэри никак не могла сформулировать вопрос, тряслась и едва стояла на ногах. 

— Жив, — выдохнул Джейс спустя пару секунд, прислушиваясь к себе. — Но близок к смерти. Мы должны идти. 

Все тут же закивали и бросились к машине. Магнус перехватил Джейса за плечо. 

— Чем темнее Линии становятся – тем хуже, — сказал Бейн, серьёзно глядя парню в глаза.

— Я понял, — отозвался Джейс, даже не задумываясь, что Магнус и Люк теперь в курсе его тайны. — Как понять, что… 

— Ты поймёшь, — уверенно сказал Бейн. — Но на вид – Линии сначала станут полностью чёрными, а потом резко потеряют всякий цвет, оставаясь шрамами. Но тебе будет не до этого. 

Джейс кивнул. Он понял, почему ему будет не до разглядывания Линий. Он поймёт, потому что душа умрёт вместе с его соулмейтом.


	5. Chapter 5

Джейс, сидя в кузове пикапа Люка (пикап, к слову, ехал по воде, спасибо Магнусу), был сосредоточен и собран. Рядом сидела бледная Клэри, которая сжимала в руках ангельский клинок и постоянно косилась на запястье брата – Джейс даже специально не стал закрывать его бинтами, чтобы хоть немного успокоить Фрей – да, Линии были почти чёрными, да, Саймон умирал, но, по крайней мере, ещё не оставил этот мир окончательно. Джейс почти не чувствовал боли (очередное спасибо Бейну, что-то там наколдовавшему), но сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Парень не знал, как ощущается смерть соулмейта, но догадывался, что хреново. 

Они ехали довольно долго и молча – Джейс настраивался на битву и старался не отвлекаться на покалывания в руке, а Клэри плотно сжимала губы и вглядывалась в воду до боли в глазах. Магнус с Люком негромко переговаривались, но о чём – слышно не было. 

— Джейс, — неожиданно сказала Клэри. 

Парень посмотрел на сестру и увидел её взгляд, полный решительности и сдерживаемых слёз. 

— Спаси Саймона, — почти прошептала Фрей. — Ты _должен_ его спасти. 

— Я знаю, — кивнул Джейс. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы его спасти. 

— Ты чувствуешь его, да? — спросила Клэри и мимолётно дотронулась до руки брата. — Ему очень плохо? 

— Да, — честно ответил Джейс и чуть прикрыл глаза, не поясняя, к чему его ответ относился – к тому, что он чувствует Льюиса, или к тому, что ему плохо. 

Клэри тоже уточнять не стала, она просто сплела свои пальцы с пальцами Джейса и уткнулась лбом в его плечо. Сейчас она не думала ни о какой романтике, не вспоминала два их поцелуя – нет, сейчас это было бы последним, о чём она бы подумала. Ей просто хотелось какой-то поддержки, опереться на кого-то надёжного и сильного. Люк вёл машину, так что оставался Джейс – и брат дал ей эту поддержку, сжал её пальцы и мимолётно поцеловал в висок. Парень тоже не думал о романтике, и этот поцелуй был исключительно братским, не наполненным никаким скрытым смыслом. Джейс и сам чувствовал себя не слишком спокойно – да, страха не было, но волнение руна бесстрашия не перекрывала совершенно. Вспомнилась первая встреча с Аграмоном, когда Моргенштерн увидел мёртвую Клэри на руках умирающего Льюиса, вспомнилось бесстрастное лицо Валентина, с его холодной улыбкой и "это твой выбор". Джейсу очень хотелось защитить дорогих ему людей, так сильно, что он готов был ради этого умереть, но вот умирать было нельзя – все дорогие ему люди определённо _расстроятся_ , если он погибнет. А самым счастливчикам повезёт ещё и почти умереть вместе с ним. Саймону, конечно, особой разницы сейчас не было, но вот Алек вообще не оценит. Джейс на секунду подзавис, поняв, что включил Льюиса в список близких людей, но потом мысленно махнул рукой – в конце концов, они были связаны намного крепче, чем им обоим хотелось. 

Корабль возник так неожиданно, что никто даже удивиться толком не успел. Просто появился буквально из воздуха – огромный, тёмный, мощный. Тишина тут же была разорвана гулом двигателей. Магнус что-то процедил сквозь зубы и вскинул руки, будто пытаясь задержать корабль одной силой мысли. Впрочем, возможно так и было – кто их, магов, знает. Джейс вскочил на ноги, осматривая борт корабля, Клэри поднялась следом. 

— Будьте осторожны! — прокричал им из кабины Люк, выворачивая руль и отъезжая от корабля на некоторое расстояние. 

— Можно не напоминать, — буркнул Джейс и тут же выхватил клинки серафима. — Демоны! 

Клэри вскинулась и проследила за взглядом брата. К ним приближалось несколько крылатых тварей, с виду похожих на больших стервятников. Они летели довольно быстро, и Фрей даже не успела как следует приготовиться отражать атаку, когда она началась. Правда, девушке удалось собраться и поднять клинок серафима, размахивая им. Джейс уже сражался, ловко отражая атаки и нанося удары, перемещаясь по кузову и будто танцуя странный, завораживающий танец. Клэри бы засмотрелась, если бы у неё была на это возможность – один демон упорно наседал на неё. Девушка пока успешно блокировала его выпады, неловко отпрыгивая в сторону, рискуя просто слететь с машины. Демон вообще вёл себя странно, как-то… аккуратно, что ли – он пытался её схватить, но не убить, как, например, Джейса, на которого удары сыпались один за другим. Правда, к парню уже успел присоединиться вылезший из салона Люк. 

Клэри вскрикнула, когда когтистая лапа демона всё-таки достала до неё, и рубанула клинком по подставленной конечности. Демон взвыл, и Фрей быстро кинулась на него, нанося удар в грудь. Тварь взвыла ещё громче и свалилась в воду, едва не утянув девушку с собой. Клэри выдохнула и провела рукой по лицу, стирая пот. Ей удалось! Она смогла убить демона. Но радость была недолгой – буквально через секунду её снова схватил демон, на этот раз со спины. Клэри закричала, от неожиданности и боли разжав пальцы с клинком, и едва не задохнулась, когда демон резко поднялся в воздух вместе с ней. Этот манёвр не прошёл не замеченным, к ней тут же кинулся Люк, но схватить не успел. Клэри оставалось только смотреть, как пикап отдаляется, а корабль наоборот приближается. Она попыталась вырваться из хватки демона, но не слишком успешно – во–первых, это было неудобно, а во-вторых, свалиться с высоты на железную палубу тоже не хотелось. И пусть у неё хоть трижды кровь ангела, но перелом позвоночника (при условии, что она не разобьёт голову) совсем не шутки. 

А потом демон (вместе с Клэри, естественно) резко ушёл в крутое пике. Фрей закрыла лицо руками, ожидая неминуемого сильного удара о палубу, но его не последовало, так что Клэри осторожно убрала одну руку с глаз. Теперь они летели медленнее и, судя по всему, где-то внутри корабля. Холод стоял жуткий, дыхание вырывалось облачками пара. Демон не сильно заботился о безопасности своей ноши, поэтому Фрей приходилось поджимать ноги или вообще чуть ли не сгибаться пополам, чтобы не удариться о какую-нибудь стенку, которые, как назло, выпрыгивали прямо перед ними. А потом демон поднялся прямо под потолок и просто-напросто разжал когтистые лапы, скидывая Клэри вниз. Девушка закричала, попыталась хоть как-нибудь сгруппироваться, но всё равно рухнула на пол не слишком удачно, чувствуя, как по всему телу разносится боль. Правда, чуть пошевелив руками и ногами, Клэри поняла, что ничего не сломано – а ушибы и синяки можно даже не считать. 

Фрей застонала и перекатилась на бок, стараясь отдышаться. Лёгкие буквально горели огнём, но постепенно дыхание приходило в норму – ещё немного и ей, возможно, удастся встать на ноги. Демон уже улетел, оставляя девушку одну, что не могло не радовать – по крайней мере, было время подумать и решить, как выбираться наружу. Если уж она _чудесным_ образом оказалась на борту раньше Джейса (хотя, изначально предполагалось, что она вообще не должна на нём оказаться), то ей нужно было найти Саймона. Да и сидеть на месте определённо было не лучшей идеей – вряд ли Валентин притащил её сюда, чтобы устроить милый семейный ужин. А в том, что демон действовал по указке Моргенштерна, не приходилось сомневаться. 

Клэри ещё немного полежала и со стоном села, оглядываясь. Она оказалась в каком-то не слишком большом помещении, в которое свет проникал из люка в потолке. Если бы Клэри умела прыгать так же высоко, как и Джейс, то она бы уже выбралась отсюда, но Фрей вполне логично сомневалась в своей способности обманывать гравитацию – вряд ли она вообще сейчас сможет подпрыгнуть хотя бы на метр. Нужно было искать другой путь. Клэри осмотрелась, но не нашла ничего, что можно было бы использовать в качестве лестницы (по правде говоря, вокруг не было вообще ничего, только голые металлические стены), но зато была дверь. Клэри победно улыбнулась – дверь можно открыть, даже если она закрыта на ключ, ведь у Фрей было стило Джослин, которое ей передал Люк. Отпирающая руна совсем проста и легко отпечаталась в сознании Фрей, так что с этим проблем не должно возникнуть. Осталось только подняться на ноги и не упасть. 

Но сделать и пару шагов девушка не успела. Дверь открылась сама и на пороге возник Валентин – в полном боевом облачении, с клинком серафима в руках. Клэри едва не отшатнулась, но отец поймал её за рукав куртки, не давая отойти. Он смотрел на неё беззлобно, скорее задумчиво и чуточку разочарованно, будто они действительно семья, и она сделала что-то, что не нравится её отцу, но он понимает, что она находится в подростковом бунтарском возрасте. Клэри почувствовала себя дурно – ей был неприятен этот _почти отцовский_ взгляд. 

— Кларисса, — протянул Валентин, чуть покачав головой, — ну вот зачем ты пришла сюда сегодня? Вечно находишь себе неприятности. 

— Это ты – неприятность, — выдохнула Клэри и попыталась выдернуть руку из чужих пальцев. — Где Саймон и Майя?! 

— Девчонка дожидается своей очереди в одном из трюмов, — пожал плечами Валентин. — А парень мёртв. 

Клэри почувствовала, как ноги подкашиваются. Нет, этого не могло случиться! Она буквально десять минут назад видела Линии на запястье Джейса, видела, что Саймон ещё жив. Он не мог, не мог умереть за то время, что она здесь находится. Они не могли опоздать! 

— Ты лжёшь, — прошептала Клэри. — Ты лжёшь! 

Валентин чуть скривил губы, будто ему было неприятно это слушать.

— Он вампир, Кларисса, — сказал Моргенштерн таким тоном, будто разговаривал с маленьким ребёнком. — Мне печально знать, что мои дети общаются с нежитью. 

— Твои дети?! — выкрикнула Клэри ему прямо в лицо, буквально сгорая от ярости. — Я не твоя дочь! Мой отец – Люк, именно он меня воспитал, именно его я могу так называть! Ты мне никто! Из-за тебя мама в коме, из-за тебя мы не можем жить нормальной жизнью. Ты разрушил нашу семью, Валентин, так что не смей называть меня дочерью! 

Глаза Моргенштерна на секунду вспыхнули злобой, рука с клинком дрогнула, будто мужчина собирался нанести удар, но в последний момент остановился. Искривлённое от гнева лицо разгладилось, из взгляда ушли все эмоции. Клэри стало страшно – она могла понять ярость и злость, но не понимала равнодушия, не знала, что от него ожидать. 

— Пойдём отсюда, Кларисса, — спокойно сказал Валентин, перехватывая руку Фрей сильнее и до боли сжимая пальцами. — Скоро сюда заявятся гости. 

*_*_*

Джейс и сам не понимал, как они с Люком всё ещё умудрялись сражаться, когда вокруг творился настоящий ад. Демоны были повсюду и вовсе не собирались заканчиваться, будто лезли из какой-то дыры. Люк отбивался кинжалом, когтями и зубами, Джейс едва уже держал клинки – обе руки болели неимоверно и были изранены до невозможности. А демоны всё напирали и напирали огромной чёрной массой. Страха, правда, всё так же не было, только гнев и злость. 

Они с Люком бросились на корабль сразу же, как только Клэри унёс демон. Правда, для этого пришлось проплыть несколько десятков метров, а потом залезть по ржавой лестнице на палубу – но Джейсу было всё равно. Единственное что он знал – Клэри и Саймон у Валентина, и он убьёт эту сволочь, как только увидит. Главное, чтобы не было слишком поздно. Люк залез на корабль вслед за ним, отряхнулся от ледяной воды (что не сильно-то помогло) и с сожалением констатировал, что эту ночь они вполне могут и не пережить – вокруг них уже собиралась орда демонов, а из оружия у обоих было всего ничего. 

— Либо мы сейчас уходим с корабля, — крикнул Люк, отбиваясь от очередной демонической твари, — либо можем вообще больше никуда не уйти. 

Джейс выругался сквозь зубы. Их положение действительно было незавидное – и это ещё слабо сказано. Они держались буквально на последнем издыхании, и явно только с ангельской помощью – никак иначе объяснить то, что два человека, пусть и наделённые необычными способностями, уже почти полчаса смогли продержаться против толп демонов, Джейс не мог. Это было чистое везение, которое, к сожалению, вечно длиться не могло. С очередным ударом Джейс упал на колени, выпуская из пальцев клинок серафима, который тут же съехал к самому краю палубы. Клинок в другой руке тоже едва не выскользнул, но парень успел его перехватить – однако это мало что дало, потому что следующий удар он блокировать не успел. Люк рядом тихо застонал от боли – его тоже задели, но он по-прежнему сжимал кинжал в побелевших пальцах. Джейсу было не страшно умирать – немного обидно, а ещё он был в невероятной ярости. Демон, возвышающийся над ним, занёс оружие для добивающего удара. 

И упал на спину, сражённый стрелой в грудь. 

Джейс едва ли заметил, что произошло, он просто с облегчённой радостью (и лёгким непониманием) смотрел, как с правого борта на демонов обрушиваются удары ангельского оружия. Десятки охотников поднимались на корабль и тут же вступали в бой. Джейс наконец-то смог откинуть мокрую, пропитавшуюся кровью чёлку с глаз и с облегчением увидел Лайтвудов: Мариза и Роберт ворвались прямо в толпу демонов, хлыст Иззи словно летал по палубе, сшибая всех врагов, Алек отстреливался и быстро приближался к нему. 

— Ангел, Джейс, — выдохнул парабатай, когда всё-таки добрался до брата. — На тебе живого места нет! 

— Люк ранен, — кивнул на оборотня Джейс. 

Алек посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Люк рядом даже нашёл в себе силы хмыкнуть. 

— Ты _тоже_ ранен, — заметил Лайтвуд с непередаваемым выражением лица. — И я могу помочь тебе иратце. Люка же надо отсюда вытаскивать. 

— Через пять минут я буду в норме, — отозвался Гэрроуэй. 

Теперь Алек посмотрел на Люка таким же взглядом, что на Джейса ранее. Это был его особый я-старший-в-этой-семье взгляд, которым он одаривал всех младших членов семьи, когда они, по его мнению, творили какой-то бардак. На Люка, правда, взгляд не подействовал, он сам прекрасно владел подобными приёмчиками, годами отрабатываемыми на Клэри и Саймоне. Лайтвуд только вздохнул и покачал головой, доставая стило и принимаясь наносить руну на Джейса. Рядом появился очередной демон, но прежде чем кто-то успел что-то сделать, его снесло метким ударом хлыста. 

— Где Клэри и Саймон? — спросила Иззи, вновь раскручивая хлыст. 

— У Валентина, — мрачно отозвался Джейс и выдохнул, чувствуя, как боль проходит, а раны затягиваются. — И я иду за ними. 

— _Мы_ идём за ними, — поправил Алек. — Один ты уже повоевал. 

Джейс хотел было возразить, но передумал. Руна руной, но сейчас явно была не та ситуация, в которой нужно было отказываться от помощи. Тем более, Алека всё равно не переспоришь. 

— Иззи, помоги Люку спуститься с корабля, — попросил Джейс, вставая на ноги, и забирая протянутый парабатаем клинок серафима. — Там на воде где-то пикап его. 

— На воде? — уточнила Изабель, помогая Гэрроуэйю подняться. — Он водоплавающий что ли? 

— Пока в нём сидит Магнус – да, — хмыкнул Люк. — Но я в порядке, правда. 

— Ах если бы, — парировала Иззи. — Пойдём. 

Джейс с Алеком проводили их взглядами и кинулись к нижним палубам. Перед ними постоянно выскакивали демоны, но парни отбивались. Когда до двери, ведущей вниз, оставалось совсем немного, перед ними словно из ниоткуда выросла огромная тень – и ударила, что есть силы. Джейс отлетел на несколько метров назад, а Алек – вбок, к перилам. На пару секунд он завис над ними, а потом полетел вниз, не успев ни за что ухватиться, и последнее, что увидел перед стремительным падением в воду, был шокированный взгляд парабатая, который кинулся к нему, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как палуба под ним провалилась – и Джейс провалился вместе с ней. 

Удар о воду был таким сильным, что воздух в лёгких вышибло моментально. Алек даже не успел понять, что произошло, только почувствовал боль во всём теле, потом перед глазами начала расползаться темнота – он терял сознание. Выплыть на поверхность не удавалось, всё тело было невероятно тяжёлым, а руки и ноги отказывались слушаться напрочь. Внутренности, казалось, сжали тисками. Алек попытался хоть как-то дёрнуться, но сознание уплывало быстрее, чем мозг отдавал приказы телу. Было не страшно, было никак. А потом по всему телу растеклось тепло, и Алек буквально наяву увидел, как всего его обволакивает магия. Горячие руки обхватили его за грудь и потянули вверх, на поверхность. 

Алек судорожно кашлял, когда почувствовал, что его не совсем аккуратно куда-то уронили. Можно было возмутиться этим фактом, если бы Магнус – а это именно он вытащил его – не упал без сил рядом, тоже пытаясь отдышаться. Лайтвуд почти не чувствовал рук и ног, холодный воздух и ледяная вода буквально пробирали до костей, а лёгкие, наоборот, горели огнём и, по ощущениям, собирались выбраться наружу. 

— Спасибо, — прохрипел Алек, когда смог несколько раз нормально вздохнуть. — Ты как? 

— Ты чуть не утонул, но всё равно спрашиваешь, как я, — отозвался Магнус, прикрывая глаза. — Можно ли любить тебя сильнее? 

Алек вспыхнул, как и всякий раз, когда Магнус говорил ему что-то подобное. Особенно, когда он признавался ему в любви. Это не было неожиданностью, Алек и сам был бесконечно влюблён и искренне счастлив, встретив свою родственную душу, но не мог контролировать своё смущение, заливающее щёки румянцем – даже сейчас, когда он промок до нитки и дрожал от холода. 

— Ты выглядишь ужасно уставшим, — сказал Лайтвуд, придвигаясь чуть ближе. 

— Как оказалось, снять заклинания с корабля было не так-то просто, — пожал плечами Магнус и откинулся на бортик кузова, в котором они с Алеком и сидели. — Я устал. И скоро, возможно, отключусь. Тебе надо или на лодки, или на берег. 

Алек тут же посмотрел на корабль. Там кипело сражение, там были его родители и брат с сестрой, и он тоже должен был быть там. Но здесь был Магнус, который выглядел неважно, глаза которого лишь тускло мерцали в полутьме, который не сиял, как обычно, и говорил, что скоро потеряет сознание. Это был сложный выбор, но Алек не мог сейчас оставить своего соулмейта. 

— Ты можешь взять мою силу, — сказал Лайтвуд, придвигаясь ближе и прислоняясь своим лбом ко лбу Магнуса. — Не могу позволить тебе отключиться в пикапе, плавающем посреди реки. 

Бейн слегка улыбнулся и переплёл пальцы их рук. _Узоры_ засветились мягким голубым цветом – прямо как магия Магнуса и глаза Алека – и от них волнами начало расходиться тепло. Лайтвуд замер, закрыв глаза, и выдохнул, вновь ошеломлённый этим мигом единения душ, а потом почувствовал нежный поцелуй. Алек тут же ответил, зарываясь свободной рукой Магнусу в волосы, чувствуя, как магия вокруг них закручивается в спирали, повторяя Линии на запястьях, оборачивает их тёплым коконом уюта и комфорта. Когда поцелуй закончился, Алек с удивлением обнаружил, что вся одежда полностью сухая, а глаза Магнуса снова блестят колдовским жёлтым цветом. 

— Вот теперь мне намного лучше, — подмигнул ему Бейн. — Думаю, мы можем продолжать сражаться. 

Алек кивнул и поудобнее перехватил лук, смотря как Магнус разворачивает пикап обратно к кораблю. Да, теперь они опять могли сражаться. 

*_*_*

Джейс едва успел сгруппироваться, когда пол палубы под ним рухнул, увлекая его вниз. Летел он недолго, но приземление было достаточно болезненным, правда, не настолько, чтобы парень не смог вскочить сразу же. Джейс посмотрел наверх, увидев зияющую дыру в потолке почти десятью метрами выше, и схватился за руну парбатай, вспомнив, как Алек вылетел за борт, прислушался к себе и успокоено выдохнул – Лайтвуд был в безопасности. Джейс повёл плечами, огляделся, поднял упавший клинок и осторожно пошёл вглубь корабля, освещая дорогу ведьминым огнём. Внутри корабль казался совсем пустым и заброшенным, тихим и недвижимым – даже шум битвы доходил как сквозь вату, был далёким и едва различимым. Джейс бросил взгляд на Линии, убеждаясь, что они всё ещё есть, и задумался, кого искать в первую очередь: Саймона, Клэри или Валентина. Правда, решать ему не пришлось – из темноты неожиданно показалась фигура, которую Джейс легко узнал в свете ведьминого огня. 

— Валентин, — процедил Джейс, крепче сжимая клинок. 

— Джонатан, — кивнул Моргенштерн, подходя ближе.

— Прекрати звать меня так, — почти прошипел Джейс, делая шаг назад и быстро оглядываясь по сторонам, оценивая возможность для атаки. 

— Это твоё имя, — пожал плечами Валентин, будто не замечая настороженного взгляда сына. 

— Я его не использую, — покачал головой Джейс. — Где Клэри? 

— Думает над своим поведением, — хмыкнул Валентин. 

Джейс почувствовал, как в нём закипает гнев. Спину словно обожгло огнём, левую руку тоже, заставляя хоть немного успокоиться. 

— Отведи меня к сестре, — потребовал Джейс, смотря на отца пристальным взглядом. — Сейчас же. 

— Прямо сейчас? — делано удивился Валентин. — А как же битва, в которой ты должен плечом к плечу сражаться с другими охотниками? Или ты уже понял, что победы им не видать? 

— Это ты проиграешь, отец, — выдохнул Джейс. 

— Я могу призвать ещё сотни демонов. Даже если здесь соберутся все нефилимы – им не победить, — покачал головой Валентин. — Ты знаешь это, сын. Ты знаешь, что я прав. 

— Нет! — воскликнул Джейс, почти трясясь от злости. — Я не позволю. 

— И что же ты сделаешь? — раскинул руки в стороны Моргенштерн. — Убьёшь меня? Не сможешь. Ведь для тебя это не просто убийство, это убийство отца – а ты этого боишься. Боишься стать на меня похожим. Боишься посмотреть однажды в зеркало и увидеть мой взгляд. 

— Я не похож на тебя, — побелевшими от ярости губами прошептал Джейс. — И никогда не буду! 

— Ты моя точная копия, Джонатан, — улыбнулся Валентин. — Идёшь против Конклава, бросаешь вызов правилам, тянешь за собой других. Они все здесь ради тебя. Все пришли умирать из-за тебя. Ты идёшь вперёд, и они идут за тобой. 

— Я не звал их, — покачал головой Джейс, чувствуя, как вся левая часть тела горит. — Я не хотел, чтобы за меня умирали. 

— Но ты знал, что они придут, — пожал плечами Валентин. — Знал, что они будут сражаться. Знал, что они умрут. 

— Они пришли сражаться не за меня, а против тебя, — выплюнул Джейс. — Даже если бы меня здесь не было, эта битва состоялась бы. 

— Ты думаешь? — усмехнулся Валентин. — Сколько охотников рискнули бы своими жизнями ради нежити? Да ты и сам не пришёл бы, если бы не этот парень-вампир, не так ли? 

Джейс замер и закусил губу, подавив в себе порыв посмотреть на Линии, которые связывали его с Саймоном. Они были наполовину закрыты сбившимся бинтом, но всё же выглядывали, прорезая запястье чёрным _узором_. Льюис всё ещё был жив, и это отчего-то немного успокаивало Джейса, помогало держать себя в руках. Валентин же посмотрел прямо на левую руку сына и скривился, выражая полную неприязнь ситуации. 

— Я учил тебя, что любовь есть слабость, — сказал Моргенштерн. — Учил быть сильным. А ты очертя голову бросился спасать монстра. Сколько ему осталось? Пара минут? Его смерть мучительна и болезненна – и пусть это будет тебе уроком. 

— Саймон не монстр, — почти прорычал Джейс. — Монстр здесь только один – и это ты! 

Левую лопатку обожгло, когда Джейс резко кинулся вперёд и пронзил сердце Валентина клинком. Тот как-то удивлённо посмотрел на свою грудь, сделал шаг назад и покачнулся. Джейс замер, почти перестал дышать, шокировано смотря на отца, а потом выдохнул, когда Моргенштерн начал истончаться и бледнеть пока, наконец, не развеялся серым дымом. Джейс закусил губу и схватился правой рукой за лопатку, на которой выгорела руна бесстрашия. В воздухе пахло серой и гарью, Аграмон, с которым Джейсу повезло встретиться во второй раз, исчез – и парень надеялся, что навсегда. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, блокированные руной эмоции вырвались наружу. Сразу же стало тревожно за Лайтвудов, за остальных охотников, за Клэри и за Саймона. За последних даже не просто тревожно, а банально страшно, потому что сестра наверняка была с Валентином, который не посмотрит на их родство, если его что-то не устроит, а Льюис умирал. Причём Аграмон был прав – неизвестно, сколько Саймону ещё осталось. 

Джейс встряхнул головой, прогоняя подобные мысли, и решительно пошёл вглубь корабля, чувствуя, как холод пробирает до костей. Как будто парень шёл по какому-нибудь огромному железному холодильнику со множеством переходов, лестниц и помещений. Как в этом пространстве искать хоть кого-то Джейс вообще не представлял. Он вполне может проходить тут несколько часов, а ведь время не играло ему на руку. 

Неожиданно _узор_ пронзило резкой болью. Джейс сбился с шага, хватаясь за запястье и с ужасом смотря на Линии, которые начали светлеть по краям. В голове стало слишком пусто, паника волной захлестнула и мешала дышать, ноги едва не подкосились. Вряд ли у Джейса есть больше пяти минут, чтобы найти Саймона и сделать хоть что-нибудь, – что угодно! – чтобы его спасти. Моргенштерн заозирался по сторонам, не зная, куда пойти, а потом неожиданно сорвался и побежал, не разбирая дороги, будто магнитом притянутый. Забежав в какое-то помещение, относительно небольшое и такое же до жути холодное, Джейс замер, как вкопанный, застыл на месте, не в силах даже нормально дышать. 

На полу у стены лежал Саймон. Его и без того бледная кожа совсем истончилась, стала нежно-голубоватой, глаза были широко открыты и смотрели в никуда, на шее и запястьях виднелись разрезы. Было несколько способов убить вампира, один из них – выпустить всю кровь и оставить иссушенное тело медленно умирать. Валентин, судя по всему, выбрал именно этот способ, и Джейс даже знал, почему – особенно ужасная рана была на правом запястье, она перечёркивала _узор_ , делая его совсем неразборчивым. Видимо, Валентин _очень сильно расстроился_ , когда понял, что вампир – соулмейт его сына. 

Джейс заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и подошёл к Саймону ближе. Он всё ещё был жив, даже если со стороны этого видно не было, но какие же невероятные мучения он испытывал! Джейс опустился рядом с Льюисом на колени, протянул руку и коснулся его запястья, видя контраст между своими чёрными Линиями и всего лишь слегка потемневшим _узором_ на руке у Саймона. У них не было времени искать где-то кровь, которую можно было дать Льюису, не было времени даже вынести парня отсюда – и Джейс сделал единственное, что было возможно. Он быстро провёл лезвием клинка по правому предплечью, тут же подставляя его к губам Саймона. Кровь потекла по губам вампира, скатывалась на подбородок, но ничего не происходило. 

— Ну же, давай, пей, — прошептал Джейс, откладывая клинок в сторону и разжимая левой рукой губы Саймона. — Давай же, пожалуйста. 

Льюис дёрнулся, прикрыл глаза и вцепился в руку Моргенштерна зубами, начиная жадно глотать кровь. Джейс выдохнул и слегка стиснул его плечо, наблюдая, как ужасная рана на горле затягивается, а Линии на его собственном запястье начинают стремительно возвращаться к привычному успокаивающему бордовому цвету. Облегчение затопило всё тело, Джейс почувствовал, как закружилась голова, и даже не сразу понял, что это от быстрой потери крови. Но когда понял, надавил на плечо Саймона, побуждая его отстраниться, тем более, судя по всему, вампир больше не умирал. Льюис действительно выпустил его руку и посмотрел на Джейса расфокусированным мутным взглядом с расширенными зрачками. 

— Саймон? — прошептал Моргенштерн. — Ты слышишь?..

Льюис не ответил, он как-то резко подался вперёд, наваливаясь на Джейса и опрокидывая его на спину. Тот попытался оттолкнуть его от себя, но Саймон с неожиданной силой буквально пригвоздил его к месту и укусил в шею. Джейс выдохнул и зажмурился, вцепившись Льюису в плечи, в изначальной попытке скинуть его с себя, но вместо этого почти безвольно притягивая парня ближе. Перед закрытыми веками расплывались разноцветные круги, всё тело расслаблялось и словно погружалось в сонное состояние, накатила истома. Джейс тихо застонал и попытался обнять Саймона за шею, но руки не слушались, были тяжёлые и ватные, поэтому обессилено соскользнули с плеч. Джейс засыпал. 

Рядом неожиданно раздался негромкий вскрик Льюиса, и шею тут же обожгла боль, приводя Джейса в чувства. Саймон сидел на нём, смотрел совершенно шокированными глазами и прижимал одну руку к груди Джейса, а другую – к своим губам. Моргенштерн попытался пошевелиться, и тут же передумал – его все ещё слегка вело от слабости, а все раны заныли сильнее, чем прежде. Зато по телу разливалось тепло от Линий, что слегка перекрывало неприятные ощущения от всего остального. 

— Я тебя чуть не убил, — прошептал Саймон дрожащим голосом. — Если бы не Линии, я бы тебя до суха выпил! 

Джейс пожал плечами и выдохнул. Ему не сильно-то нравилось лежать на холодном полу в одной драной футболке, но он чувствовал себя успокоенным и умиротворённым, и страха Саймона не разделял. 

— Ты идиот! — воскликнул Льюис, рывком поднимая Джейса с пола за плечи. — Как ты мог так подставиться?! 

— Вот знаешь, что, — возмущённо начал Джейс, — ты тут как бы умирал. Мне, как ты понимаешь, это не очень пришлось по душе. Очень даже _не пришлось_ , можно сказать. 

Льюис хмыкнул и неожиданно обнял Моргенштерна одной рукой за плечи, утыкаясь носом в висок. Джейс замер и подумал, что смотрятся они сейчас, должно быть, колоритно: он сидит на полу, на нём сидит Саймон, который его, ко всему прочему, ещё и обнимает. Надо бы возмутиться такому раскладу, но Джейс не мог даже слова сказать по этому поводу, молча вцепившись в футболку Льюиса на спине. 

— Они меня грели, — тихо сказал Саймон. — Когда я умирал, Линии меня согревали. Я не чувствовал ничего – ни боли, ни страха – только их тепло. Я держался за него, как мог, до последнего. Даже когда мыслей уже не осталось, когда я ничего не видел, не слышал – я всё ещё цеплялся за них. 

Джейс почувствовал, как сердце застучало быстрее, а к горлу неожиданно подкатил комок. Он вспомнил, как сам держался за боль – единственное, что доказывало, что Льюис жив. Как поставил его поиски выше поисков сестры. Он буквально шёл по Линиям к своему соулмейту, даже не позволяя себе думать, что не найдёт или не успеет. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал ему на ухо Саймон и мимолётно коснулся губами его скулы, — за то, что был рядом и спас меня. 

Джейс выдохнул и почти машинально схватил Льюиса за правую руку, переплетая пальцы, соединяя их _узоры_. Едва это произошло, как оба вздрогнули и ошеломлённо замерли, переживая что-то, чему не могли дать названия. Тепло, спокойствие, комфорт – всё это переплелось между собой и накрыло их как пуховым одеялом, отрезая от холода корабля. Линии на секунду засияли янтарно-золотым светом, а потом вернулись к своему обычному насыщенно-красному цвету. Парни не шевелились, слишком шокированные произошедшем. 

— Спасибо, что дождался, — тихо отозвался Джейс. 

Теперь он понимал, о чём говорил Алек. 

*_*_*

Клэри едва поспевала за отцом, который тащил её как на буксире. Рука уже онемела от цепкой хватки, а ноги болели – она никогда не была особо спортивной, так что падения и почти бег за широким шагом Валентина не казались лёгкими и простыми. Хорошо ещё, что она не успела достать стило из кармана – у неё, по крайней мере, было если и не оружие, то определённый козырь в рукаве. 

— Да куда ты меня тащишь?! — не выдержала Клэри, пытаясь остановить Моргенштерна. — Отпусти немедленно! 

Что удивительно, Валентин послушал и резко разжал пальцы. Клэри, не ожидавшая этого, покачнулась, но устояла на ногах, растирая запястье и смотря на мужчину с негодованием и ненавистью. Тот, казалось, совершенно не обращал внимание на этот взгляд. 

— Тебе не стоит участвовать в сражении, Кларисса, — отозвался Валентин. — Пусть ты и не слушаешь меня, но всё же – ты моя дочь. 

— Даже и не мечтай, — зло выплюнула Клэри. 

— Какое упрямство, — покачал головой Моргенштерн. — В этом ты походишь на свою мать. Джослин тоже всегда огрызалась и упрямилась, когда что-то шло не так, как она хотела. Такая увлечённая, воодушевленная… Я полюбил её за это. А она меня предала. 

— Это ты её предал! — воскликнула Клэри. — Её и всю нашу семью. Каким же ужасным ты должен был быть, если она сбежала от тебя. 

— Ужасным? — повернулся к девушке Валентин. — Это она сказала тебе, что я был ужасным? 

— Она сказала, что ты мёртв, — процедила Клэри. — И лучше бы это оказалось правдой! 

— Ты бы хотела, чтобы мы с Джонатаном действительно погибли в пожаре? — уточнил Валентин. 

Клэри замерла. Если бы тот пожар действительно унёс бы жизни её отца и брата – она никогда не узнала бы Джейса. Он бы не вырос, не стал бы охотником – его вообще не было бы. Моргенштерн, казалось, прочитал всё по её лицу и усмехнулся. 

— Об этом я и говорю, Кларисса. Все рассказывают тебе о том, какой я ужасный, но вместе с тем, я тот, кто вырастил Джонатана. Он такой же как и я. 

— Джейс никогда не будет таким же, как ты! — прошептала Клэри, обхватывая себя руками. — Он никогда не станет таким монстром! 

Лицо Валентина исказилось злостью. Он подошёл к дочери вплотную и больно сжал её подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Клэри попыталась отшатнуться, но у неё ничего не вышло, отец держал крепко, будто к земле пригвождая взглядом. 

— Такие благородные, — прошипел Валентин. — Так отчаянно сражаются за других. Рискуют собственными жизнями ради тварей Нижнего мира. Как жаль, что я не занимался твоим воспитанием, Кларисса. 

— Ты воспитал Джейса, — выдохнула Клэри. — И он ничуть не похож на тебя. 

— Он здесь не ради тебя, — неожиданно сказал Валентин. — Даже не по твоей просьбе. Он пришёл сюда за своим соулмейтом, не так ли? Что ж, их встреча, должно быть, принесла ему боль - увидеть, как на руках умирает родственная душа. Это будет ему хорошим уроком. 

— Вот тут ты прав, — неожиданно раздалось сверху и через люк в потолке в помещение легко проскользнул Джейс. — Я этот урок усвоил. 

Валентин обернулся к нему и хотел было что-то сказать, но тут рядом с Джейсом опустилась ещё одна фигура. Клэри радостно воскликнула и кинулась к Саймону, который поймал её в свои объятья, но смотрел он при этом исключительно на Валентина. 

— Да, спасибо за урок, — сказал Льюис. — Мы все что-то из него вынесли. 

Моргенштерн посмотрел на Саймона с изумлением, а потом буквально вспыхнул яростью, отступая на шаг и вытаскивая из наспинных ножен Меч. Льюис хотел было зажмуриться, помня, что в прошлый раз лезвие пылало светом и обжигало глаза, но в этот раз ничего не произошло, поэтому Саймон остался стоять на месте, что вызвало ещё одну волну изумления у Валентина. 

— Ты не мог выжить, — сказал Валентин. — Не с тем количеством крови, что в тебе осталось. 

Саймон неожиданно оскалился, заводя Клэри себе за спину, а Джейс сделал небольшой шаг вперёд, сжимая в руке клинок серафима. Валентин перевёл взгляд с Льюиса на сына, потом обратно, и его глаза загорелись злобой. 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил? — прошипел он, повернувшись к Джейсу. 

— Я спас ему жизнь, — отозвался тот холодным тоном. — И не собираюсь слушать твои возмущения по этому поводу. 

— Да как ты посмел?! — взревел Валентин. — Убей эту тварь, Джонатан, убей или я убью тебя. 

— Единственная тварь здесь ты, — неожиданно низким голосом сказал Саймон. 

Валентин повернулся на его голос и скривился. Потом сделал быстрый взмах Мечом в его сторону, и Саймон отлетел к стене вместе с Клэри, но успел извернуться так, чтобы спиной врезаться в железную перегородку, позволяя девушке упасть сверху. 

— Саймон! — воскликнула Фрей. 

— Нормально, — отозвался Льюис, а потом быстро вскочил на ноги, словно и не его только что снесло волной, посланной Мечом Ангела. 

Клэри закусила губу, смотря как Льюис вновь подходит к Джейсу, который выставил вперёд клинок серафима. Валентин смотрел на них со смесью раздражения и недовольства, Меч в его руках горел живым огнём – достаточно будет лёгкого касания, чтобы он забрал жизнь у обоих парней. Клэри в панике огляделась по сторонам, но поняла, что вокруг ничего нет, а потом её словно молнией поразило – стило! Мамино стило всё ещё было при ней, и она могла – должна была! – сделать что-то, чтобы помочь брату и другу. 

Фрей достала стило и зажмурилась, начиная выводить руну на перегородке, возле которой сидела. Она даже сама не знала, что именно хотела нарисовать, просто вкладывала в движения пальцев всю свою боль и ненависть, весь свой страх, свою любовь и надежду. Не больше минуты – и руна была готова, слабо светилась, выжженная на железе. Клэри оглянулась, понимая, что ничего не изменилось – только Валентин с удивлением глянул на неё. 

— И к чему ты нарисовала это, Кларисса? — спросил Моргенштерн. 

Клэри не собиралась отвечать, отчасти потому, что и сама не знала, а отчасти потому, что её ответ и не услышали бы. Страшный грохот ударил по ушам, весь корабль затрясся и начал распадаться на части – в самом буквальном смысле, вылетали болты и листы металла, а внутрь мгновенно начала просачиваться вода. Саймон с Джейсом бросились к ней, но ворвавшаяся в помещения вода снесла их в сторону, а саму Клэри потащило вниз. Фрей закричала, но её крик потонул в воде, девушка начала захлёбываться, пытаясь понять, куда ей плыть, но не видя неба – вокруг неё рушился корабль, листы металла уходили на дно. Клэри схватилась за грудь, в лёгких уже была вода, тело конвульсивно дёргалось. Сознание почти померкло, когда Клэри кто-то подхватил и потащил наверх с невероятной скоростью. Фрей попыталась рассмотреть своего спасителя, но ничего не вышла – вокруг была только вода, так что открыть глаза было мучительно больно. 

— Клэри! — услышала она сквозь шум в ушах, когда вода неожиданно перестала довить на грудь. — Ох, Ангел! 

Фрей закашлялась, с трудом осознавая, что её куда-то поднимают. Тело била дрожь от холода, девушка отплёвывала воду, пытаясь вернуть себе нормальное дыхание, и только через несколько минут, когда лёгкие перестали гореть огнём, Клэри смогла посмотреть на того, кто с ней говорил. 

— Люк, — прохрипела Фрей, стуча зубами. — Что произошло? 

— Ты разобрала корабль по винтикам, — отозвался Саймон, появляясь в поле зрения и накидывая на подругу какое-то покрывало. — И попыталась утонуть. 

— Что? — переспросила Клэри, с трудом садясь и оглядываясь. 

Она была в кузове дрейфующего по реке пикапа. Рядом сидел белый, как полотно Люк, чуть дальше – мокрые Саймон и Джейс. Едва она встретилась взглядом с братом, тот тут же подошёл и достал стило, принимаясь выводить на её руке иратце. По телу сразу же разнеслось тепло, заживляя все раны и ушибы. Клэри благодарно улыбнулась Джейсу и перевела взгляд на Саймона, который имел крайне нездоровый вид. Хотя, из них никто не блистал, если уж на то пошло. Льюис, заметив взгляд подруги, улыбнулся и покачал головой, показывая, что всё нормально. 

— Проточная вода не совсем то, что нравится вампирам, — пояснил Джейс сестре. — Но она хотя бы не убивает. 

Клэри кивнула и посмотрела туда, где раньше был корабль. Теперь на поверхности плавали только листы обшивки и какие-то мелкие детали, выполненные, судя по всему, из дерева или пластика. 

— Все живы? — спросила Клэри, когда Люк, поцеловав её в макушку, хромая полез в кабину, разворачивая пикап к берегу. 

— Некоторые погибли, — покачал головой Джейс. — Многие ранены. Магнус сейчас с теми, кому совсем плохо. 

— А Валентин? — затаив дыхание спросила Клэри. 

— Мы его нигде не видели, — отозвался Джейс. — Орудий смерти тоже, так что есть вполне логичные предположения, что он выжил. 

Клэри вздохнула и покачала головой. Целый корабль развалился на части, а Моргенштерн выжил. Впрочем, это девушку почему-то совсем не удивило. 

— А кто меня вытащил? — спросила Фрей.

— Русалки, — ответил Джейс. — Они же и всех остальных вытаскивали. 

Клэри удивлённо приподняла брови, но не стала спрашивать, почему русалки решили прийти к ним на помощь. Вместо этого она подняла глаза к серому небу и замерла, ощущая, как сердце пропускает удар. 

— Солнце, — прошептала девушка. 

Джейс недоумённо посмотрел на неё, а потом как-то весь посерел, тут же оборачиваясь к Саймону. Льюис же словно окаменел, смотря вперёд. Клэри кинулась к нему, сдёргивая с себя плед. Джейс буквально за секунду оказался рядом с кабиной, перегнулся и почти проорал Люку про восход. Гэрроуэй что-то ответил, вдавливая педаль газа до упора – пикап качнуло, Клэри вцепилась в Саймона мёртвой хваткой. 

— Надо тебя накрыть, давай же, быстрее, — лихорадочно шептала девушка, начав снимать с себя куртку. 

— Клэри, — сказал Саймон, перехватывая её руки. — Не поможет. 

Фрей затряслась, чувствуя слёзы на своих щеках. Они не могли сейчас потерять Саймона, они ведь его только спасли! 

— Джейс! — обессилено воскликнула Клэри. — Сделай что-нибудь! 

Парень подошёл и буквально упал на колени рядом. Он был пепельного цвета, в глазах застыл ужас, зрачки расширились почти на всю радужку. Он хотел было обнять сестру, но вместо этого схватился левой рукой за правую руку Саймона, словно надеясь, что это как-то поможет найти выход. Льюис посмотрел на их переплетённые пальцы с печальной улыбкой, потом поцеловал плачущую Клэри в макушку и почти впихнул девушку в руки Джейса. И всё это в полном молчании, перемежаемом всхлипами Фрей. 

— Нет, нет, нет, — шептала Клэри, цепляясь за руки Джейса, когда тот прижал её к себе. — Нет, так нельзя, так нельзя. 

Джейс с силой закусил губу, чувствуя металлический привкус. Это было нечестно, ему ведь только меньше часа назад удалось вытащить Саймона буквально с того света. Да Джейс вообще на этот корабль шёл по большей части за Льюисом, а теперь ему нужно смотреть, как его соулмейт сгорает заживо, рассыпаясь прахом?! Ну не могла же Судьба быть настолько сволочной! 

Саймон смотрел прямо на поднимающееся солнце. Он уже и не думал, что сможет когда-нибудь увидеть восход – что ж, по крайней мере, умрёт в окружении близких людей. Прекрасная смерть, почти по-киношному красивая. 

Едва солнечные лучи коснулись бортов кузова, Клэри закрыла глаза и уткнулась в грудь Джейса, сотрясаясь от рыданий. Сам Моргенштерн не мог отвести взгляда, он смотрел на Саймона, который сидел с расслабленной улыбкой и спокойствием на лице. Ещё чуть-чуть, всего секунда – и солнце коснулось его кожи. Саймон некоторое время продолжал невозмутимо сидеть, а потом недоуменно перевёл взгляд на руки. Джейс тоже подобрался и подался вперёд, смотря на Льюиса с изумлением. Солнце не обжигало его! 

— Клэри, — позвал Моргенштерн хриплым голосом. 

Фрей замотала головой и сильнее прижалась к его груди. Джейс почти машинально потряс её за плечо, а когда реакции не последовало, просто развернул к Саймону. Клэри от неожиданности открыла глаза и шокировано уставилась на друга, который не менее ошеломлённо посмотрел на неё. Потом перевёл взгляд на Джейса и неожиданно усмехнулся. 

— Не знаю, как, но это из-за тебя, — сказал он Моргенштерну. 

— Ты благодаришь или возмущаешься? — чувствуя огромное облегчение, спросил Джейс. 

— Я готов расцеловать тебя прямо тут и прямо сейчас, — отозвался Саймон.

Джейс улыбнулся и откинулся спиной на борт кузова, выпуская из рук Клэри, которая тут же кинулась к Льюису, разрыдавшись в его объятьях. Сейчас их втроём переполнял дикий восторг и счастье – и это было невероятно приятно.


	6. Chapter 6

Ещё месяц назад Саймон и не подумал бы любоваться восходом, сидя на крыше дома. Да что там – пару недель назад он даже не придавал солнцу особого значения! Оно было постоянным и неизменным, к нему привыкаешь так же, как к воздуху, видишь его днём и не видишь ночью. Константа жизни любого зрячего человека. И только когда это самое солнце вдруг оказалось недоступным, Льюис неожиданно понял, как же красив восход, как прекрасен закат, как вообще приятно находиться днём на улице. Не то чтобы раньше парень вообще не замечал красоты рассветов и закатов, но всё же. Понимание, что ты чуть было не лишился возможности их видеть (и даже лишился её на некоторое время) здорово повернуло сознание, на самом-то деле. Поэтому вот уже третье утро Саймон встречал восход, сидя на крыше дома. Хоть он и не ощущал тепла солнечных лучей, но наслаждался чувством, что теперь он может жить как _почти нормальный_ человек. 

Рядом послышались лёгкие шаги, и Саймон чуть улыбнулся, узнавая их. Льюис слегка повернул и поднял голову, когда Джейс остановился рядом, смотря вдаль. В лучах рассвета волосы Моргенштерна золотились и казались совсем лёгкими и воздушными. 

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — сказал Саймон. 

Джейс пожал плечами, будто собирался сказать, что он тут просто мимо по крышам гулял, но передумал и, переступив с ноги на ногу, опустился рядом с Льюисом. 

— Ты вернулся в школу? — спустя некоторое время спросил Моргенштерн. 

— Ага, — кивнул Саймон. — Раз уж мне теперь не грозит эффектное сожжение на рассвете. А ты же вроде собирался съезжать из Института? 

— Уже не собираюсь, — отозвался Джейс. 

— Что, Лайтвуды на самом деле тебя любят, а всю их неприязнь ты сам себе придумал? — усмехнулся Льюис и рассмеялся, когда увидел, как Джейс скривил губы, тем самым подтвердив его слова.

Джейс прищурил глаза, намекнув, что Саймону лучше бы молчать, но ничего на подколку не ответил. 

— Инквизитор передо мной извинилась, — вместо этого сказал парень. 

Саймон задумчиво закусил губу. Лично познакомиться с Инквизитором ему так и не удалось (что не могло не радовать), но он достаточно слышал от Клэри, чтобы представлять её довольно… категоричной. И жестокой. 

— От чистого сердца или по приказу? — уточнил Льюис. 

— Не уверен, что кто-то может приказывать Инквизитору, — заметил Джейс. — Но вообще, она видела, как я сражался на корабле, так что извинилась за то, что подозревала меня в сговоре с Валентином. Ну или его отказ обменять Меч на мою жизнь её поразил до глубины души, не знаю. Она сказала, что я ничуть не похож на отца. 

— Ну вот, в эти слова можно верить, — улыбнулся Саймон, а потом неожиданно посерьезнел. — Ты ведь в них веришь, не так ли? 

Джейс неопределённо пожал плечами, намеренно игнорируя взгляд Льюиса и смотря вдаль. 

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что вы похожи? — склонил голову набок Саймон. 

— Он меня воспитал, — сухо отозвался Джейс. — По образу и подобию своему. 

— Мне хочется долбануть тебя по макушке чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Например асфальтом. Но я не буду этого делать, потому что я добрый и хороший, а ещё мне уже рассказали эпичную историю твоего побега из Института, так что сбрасывать тебя с крыши вообще бесполезно, — со вздохом сказал Саймон, откидываясь на спину и закидывая руки за голову. — Не могу утверждать, что у вас с Валентином нет ничего общего – потому что не могу знать этого наверняка. С ним я знаком от силы полчаса – и это были не самые лучшие минуты моей жизни. И даже моей жизни после смерти. Но одно различие между вами я могу назвать сразу: он перерезал мне вены, ты – спас мне жизнь. Наверное я смотрю однобоко, но для меня всё предельно ясно. 

Джейс хмыкнул. С точки зрения Льюиса всё действительно было очевидно. Но с точки зрения самого Джейса – всё смешалось. Валентин был его отцом, тем, кто его воспитал, кто учил жить. Но в то же время Джейс чувствовал острое неприятие его идей и решений, не мог понять и одобрить его действия. Его идеология вызывала лишь недоумение и даже лёгкое отвращение. Джейс очень сильно надеялся, что он не похож на отца. Очень. Но не мог об этом судить. 

— Я сегодня у Рафаэля был, — неожиданно сказал Саймон, вырывая Джейса из размышлений. 

— Что? — удивился тот. — Зачем? 

— Ну, наверное затем, что он глава Нью-Йорского клана, к которому я принадлежу? — задумчиво протянул Саймон. — Ну или потому, что он мой создатель? 

Джейс поджал губы и нахмурился. Саймон вообще не слишком охотно общался с кланом, да и отношения с вампирами у него были не слишком дружелюбными, так с чего это он вдруг решил навестить Сантьяго? Тем более сейчас, когда он стал кем-то особенным, вампиром, ходящим под солнцем. 

— И как ты ему всё объяснил? Ты вообще ему что-то объяснял? — недовольно спросил Джейс. 

— А никак, — отозвался Саймон. — Просто развёл руками и сказал, что как-то так подучилось. Не волнуйся, на твою кровь я даже не намекал. 

— И тебе вот так просто поверили? — скептически уточнил Джейс. 

— Ну… — протянул Саймон, а потом хмыкнул. — Рафаэль сказал, что это невозможно, потом добавил пару слов на итальянском, затем поборол в себе желание убиться фейспалмом, посоветовал мне свалить с глаз долой и ушёл спать. 

Джейс задумчиво покивал, а потом тихо хмыкнул: только Льюис мог так описать разговор с главой вампирского клана. 

— Это всё прекрасно, конечно, но лучше к нему не ходи, — через несколько минут уютной тишины сказал Джейс. — Мало ли что взбредёт ему в голову. 

— Если он позовёт, то нужно будет прийти, — отозвался Саймон. — Рафаэль глава клана, не думаю, что игнорирование его приглашения будет целесообразно. И не приведёт ни к каким печальным последствиям. 

— Другие знают? — спросил Джейс. 

— Если Рафаэль никому не сказал, то нет, — покачал головой Саймон. — Я же не идиот ходить и орать об этом. 

— Да ладно? — усмехнулся Джейс. 

— Я сейчас всё-таки столкну тебя с крыши, — беззлобно предупредил Льюис. 

— И следом же полетишь, — кивнул Джейс. 

— Да, но я, судя по всему, могу превращаться в пыльцу. В пыль, точнее. Правда, я не знаю, как это сделать, но не суть. А вот ты себе что-нибудь можешь и сломать. 

— Не факт, — заметил Джейс. — Не говоря уже о том, что ты меня столкнуть даже не сможешь. 

— Нет ничего лучше, чем подтверждать гипотезы экспериментальным путём! — весело возвестил Саймон, а потом повернулся к Джейсу, чуть сощурив глаза от солнца. — Клэри сказала, что собралась в Идрис. 

Судя по тому, как раздражённо скривил губы Джейс, ему эта новость была известна и радости не вызывала. Саймон с интересом смотрел на смену эмоций на лице парня, подмечая сурово насупленные брови и враз потяжелевший взгляд. Судя по всему, решение сестры приобщиться к миру Сумеречных охотников, Джейсу категорически не нравилось. 

Клэри, вволю нарывавшись из-за переживаний о Саймоне, Джейсе, Люке и Джослин в первый день, успокоилась и начала активно познавать мир нефилимов. Правда, пока её активное познавание заключалось в расспросах всех, кого можно было спросить, и категоричного решения посетить в ближайшее время Идрис во что бы то ни стало. В принципе, её можно было понять: она стремилась помочь матери, да и защитить саму себя – в конце концов, неизвестно, когда Валентину вновь придёт в голову встретиться с разочаровавшими его детьми. Люк отнёсся к идее скептически, Джейс – тоже, но Клэри не собиралась никого слушать. Саймону, если честно, аналогично не совсем хотелось отпускать девушку в неизвестный скрытый от взглядов посторонних мир, но Фрэй была упрямая, как стадо баранов, поэтому переубедить её было можно только используя силовые методы. Чего, разумеется, никто делать не собирался. 

— Ты за неё головой отвечаешь, ты же в курсе? — уточнил Льюис, когда ответа от Джейса не дождался. 

— Мог бы и не говорить, — отозвался тот. — Просто эта идея, она… не самая лучшая. Неизвестно, как отнесутся к дочери Валентина в Аликанте. 

— А как отнесутся к его сыну? — спросил Саймон с намёком на любопытство и беспокойство. 

Джейс пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал, как его встретят. Раньше в Идрис он возвращался сыном Вейланда, теперь – Моргенштерна. Хорошо ещё, что Инквизитор, кажется, поняла, что он не очень-то рад Валентину и не поддерживает его, может быть всё и обойдётся. Но Клэри… О ней не знали. _Её_ не знали. Она была неизвестна, а потому априори подозрительна. Она была на корабле, когда Валентин призывал демонов, она же его и разобрала по винтикам – и хорошо ещё, если никто не догадался, что дочь предателя умеет создавать новые руны. 

— Просто не отходи от неё ни на шаг и бей морду любому, кто косо посмотрит, — наконец вздохнул Саймон. 

— Ты говоришь мне прописные истины, — усмехнулся Джейс. — Конечно я не спущу с неё глаз. Просто если нас по прибытии встретит половина Аликанте в полном боевом облачении – тут даже моя крутость не поможет. 

— Что я слышу! — притворно удивился Саймон. — Великий крутой Джейс признал, что не такой уж он и крутой. Наверное, мне нужно попросить _Клэри_ приглядывать за тобой. 

Джейс хмыкнул и кинул Льюису на живот сумку с которой пришёл. Саймон успел подхватить её ещё в полёте и недоуменно посмотрел на Джейса, словно спрашивая, что это такое вообще. 

— Ты хотел книги, — пояснил Джейс. — Это самые адекватные, без всякой романтической чуши. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Саймон. — Когда мне нужно их вернуть? 

— Когда прочитаешь, — ответил Джейс. — Это не секретная информация, о ней знает любой сумеречный охотник и нижнемирец, так что их даже не хватятся. 

— Ясно, — кивнул Саймон, а потом закусил губу и внимательно посмотрел на Джейса. — Ты вообще сам как, нормально? 

— А что со мной будет? — беспечно пожал плечами Джейс. — Из нас двоих это не я очень активно валялся почти окончательным трупом. 

— Почти окончательный труп... Это звучит сильно, — рассмеялся Саймон. — Я спрашивал не об этом. 

Джейс дёрнул плечом, показывая, что ничего подобного он не знает. Саймон вздохнул: Джейс ругался на упрямство Клэри, хотя сам был не лучше. Не то чтобы Саймон беспокоился по этому поводу, однако некоторое _волнение_ всё-таки испытывал. Клэри рассказала, каким бледным был Джейс, когда Саймон умирал на корабле, рассказала, как ему было больно. И Саймон поверил – сложно не, когда за миллиметр от черты смерти ты цепляешься только за родственную душу, только за тепло _линий_ на руке. И Льюису совершенно не хотелось знать, какие ощущения испытываешь, когда твой соулмейт на пороге смерти. Вот _совершенно не хотелось_ , несмотря даже на вечное любопытство. 

— Ну в общем ты меня понял, Джейс Вейланд, — расслабленно сказал Саймон, опять переводя взгляд на небо. — Чтобы и Клэри, и ты были в порядке. Не хочу волноваться за подругу и загибаться из-за идиотского поведения соулмейта. 

— А если мне придётся героически прикрывать Клэри собой? — хмыкнул Джейс. 

— Прикрывай, — улыбнулся Саймон. — И возвращайся ко мне в синяках, царапинах или даже со шрамами. 

_"Главное – возвращайся"_ – не прозвучало, но и Саймону, и Джейсу было прекрасно понятно, что именно так и должно заканчиваться предложение. 

— Сам никуда не влипни, — отозвался Джейс, вставая и подходя к краю крыши. — Опять. 

И спрыгнул. Саймон хмыкнул, достал телефон, чтобы не орать на весь квартал и написал этому придурку (именно так Вейланд значился у него в контактах): "Если ты пытаешься меня впечатлить, то можешь не стараться, а если пытаешься сломать себе ноги, то в следующий раз встретимся на крыше многоэтажки". 

Джейс, разумеется, не ответил, но Саймон и не ждал. Он спокойно прикрыл глаза и подумал, что рядом с Вейландом почти согрелся под утренними лучами солнца. 

*_*_*

Читать книги про соулмейтов было интересно. И хотя некоторые вещи для него были непонятны (например длинное рассуждение о потоках, проходящих через три мира и соединяющих какие-то вселенские точки), но, по крайней мере, он начал лучше понимать, куда вляпался. 

Родственная душа была у каждого, даже у примитивных. Просто они не видели этого и не осознавали, потому что смотрели на мир другим взглядом, не вслушиваясь и не приглядываясь к тому, что их окружало. Те же, кто принадлежал к Сумеречному миру, мог чувствовать свою родственную душу, а для более простого её поиска природа создала им _линии_ на руках, уникальные, совпадающие только у двоих. Эти _линии_ в какой-то момент жизни могли поменяться – например, если сумеречный охотник становился нижнемирцем или с ним происходило что-то, что полностью меняло его характер. У примитивных же _линии_ могли проявиться при обращении в вампира или оборотня. Пока оставалось неизвестным, имели ли демоны и ангелы соулмейтов, потому что ангелов не видели уже тысячи лет, а антропоморфных демонов примерно столько же (вызывать кого-то столько сильного ради любопытства и научного интереса желающих не нашлось). 

Дальше шла парочка красивых историй о соулмейтах среди сумеречных охотников (всё-таки книги были больше о них, чем о нижнемирцах), потом десяток страниц пространных рассуждений о предопределённости всего, которые Саймон с чистой совестью прочитал по диагонали, а вот пот уже начался разбор плюсов и минусов. Сумеречные охотники верили, что родственная душа есть ниспосланное им Разиэлем благо, поэтому союзы соулейтов ценились высоко, никто и слово сказать против не мог. Как Саймон понял, даже если родственной душой нефилима становился кто-то из нижнемирцев, то этот союз всё равно считался благословлённым. Но чаще всего сумеречные охотники своих соулмейтов не встречали, а причины этому были неизвестны. Узнать соулмейта было легко, даже не видя его _линий_ – при встрече родственных душ ощущалось тепло и спокойствие. Соулмейты не могли причинить друг другу вред, просто банально не в состоянии были поднять друг на другу руку (на этом моменте Саймон вспомнил крышу и задумался, смог бы он реально столкнуть Джейса вниз, твёрдо зная при этом, что тот выживет). Если один соулмейт находился в опасности, то другой чувствовал это на физическом и моральном уровне и даже находясь далеко мог поддержать и помочь. Смерть соулмейта ощущалось ужасно и переживалась очень долго, некоторые сумеречные охотники после этого становились Безмолвными братьями или Железными сёстрами, или даже вообще оставляли сумеречный мир. Пережить смерть соулмейта было хуже, чем пережить собственную. 

Но были и положительные стороны: находясь рядом друг с другом соулмейты быстрее исцелялись, чувствовали спокойствие и комфорт. Каждый описывал свою связь по-разному, поэтому не было какого-то единого определения, но все сходились во мнении, что это приятно. При очень близких и доверительных отношениях соулмейты могли чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии, разделяя не только боль, но и радость, счастье, удивление, удовольствие и вообще все эмоции. Иногда родственные души даже могли общаться друг с другом телепатически, но никто не мог выявить систему, когда и как это происходило. 

Но больше всего Саймону понравилось то, что соулмейты не всегда были связаны романтически или сексуально, между ними могла быть только дружба и полное взаимопонимание (на этом моменте в книгах шли отсылки к Джонатану и Дэвиду, у которых сохранилась связь соулмейтов даже после перехода последнего к Безмолвным братьям). С этим можно было жить, потому что Саймон мог представить дружбу между ним и Джейсом, а вот всё остальное – нет. Саймон даже мог согласиться с тем, что он будет _любить_ Джейса как друга, но всё остальное – спасибо книгам – теперь можно было не представлять. 

Саймон даже на радостях написал об этом Джейсу, предлагая порадоваться вместе, а тот в ответ попросил его зачем-то прийти к Институту. Но Льюис даже был не против, потому что теперь он мог ходить под солнцем, а _линии_ на руке перестали казаться проклятьем, став чем-то вроде бонуса с несколькими минусами, на которые можно было не обращать внимания, пока никто из них не собирался умирать. 

*_*_*

У Джейса был план, которому он собирался следовать. План заключался в том, что Клэри не должна была попасть в Идрис в этот раз, пока Джейс не будет уверен в её безопасности. План был прост и понятен, а главное легко осуществим с небольшой помощью. Помощью должен был стать Саймон, который, разумеется, согласиться, потому что тоже переживал за Клэри не меньше. 

Когда Джейс позвал – Саймон пришёл. И выглядел он как-то странно: вроде бы и довольным жизнью, а вроде бы и так, будто не ел несколько дней подряд. Впрочем разбираться Джейс не стал, он не чувствовал, что Льюису плохо, а всё остальное его не касалось. Но взгляд всё равно метнулся к его правой руке, а потом прошёлся по всему телу (Джейс честно не собирался его разглядывать, но просто не мог себя остановить, потому что от безопасности и хорошего самочувствия Саймона зависело хорошее самочувствие самого Джейса). 

— Что случилось? — спросил Саймон, когда Джейс схватил его за руку и утащил под дерево, подальше от Алека, Магнуса, Иззи и ещё каких-то людей.

— Клэри не должна попасть в Идрис, — ответил тот. 

— Ага, — протянул Саймон, — иии?

— Мы уйдём сейчас, а она останется здесь, — пояснил Джейс. — Не дай ей совершить какой-нибудь идиотский поступок. 

Саймон задумчиво нахмурился, но потом кивнул:

— Ну это само собой понятно, хотя ты жесток, что оставляешь на меня пылающую возмущением Клэри. Хотя меня утешает то, что когда ты вернёшься, тебе выскажут всё, что думают. А почему ты не сказал мне об этом по телефону? 

— Потому что мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал Маризе, что Клэри отказалась идти в Идрис, — ответил Джейс. 

— И ты думаешь, что мне поверят? — уточнил Саймон. — У Клэри есть твой телефон, телефон Иззи, а ещё она столько раз спрашивала, когда же вы уже все отправитесь, что её внезапный отказ, переданный через меня, покажется подозрительным. 

Джейс скривил губы, будто ему физически больно было разговаривать с глупыми бывшими примитивными, но тут же тряхнул головой и всё-таки объяснил: 

— Мы не часто пользуемся телефонами. У Маризы его вообще нет, Иззи забывает его везде, где только можно. Обычно мы используем огненные письма, но Клэри не умеет их писать, поэтому…

Джейс резко замолчал и к чему-то прислушался. Саймон с удивлением на него посмотрел, видя как его глаза на секунду вспыхивают золотом, а черты лица заостряются и становятся хищными. Сначала Саймон не понял, что случилось и почему произошла такая резкая перемена, но потом услышал: там, где стояли сумеречные охотники, появились другие. 

— Отречённые, — сквозь зубы прошипел Джейс и кинулся к своим, на ходу вытаскивая ангельский клинок. 

— Ой ну капец, — простонал Саймон, а потом как-то неожиданно тоже оказался втянут в сражение. 

— Уходи отсюда! — крикнул ему Джейс. 

— Думаю, ты прав, — кивнул сам себе Саймон, намериваясь послушать мудрого совета, потому что помощь его, вроде, даже не особо была нужна. 

— Быстрее, долго я не удержу, — в то же время крикнул Магнус, создавая портал. 

Все нефилимы тут же бросились к нему, а Саймон тем временем собирался бежать совершенно в другу сторону, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как увидел, что один из отречённых кинулся наперерез Иззи. Саймон, не долго думая, бросился на него. Джейс, заметив движение буквально краем глаза, извернулся чуть ли не в прыжке и едва не взвыл, когда по _линиям_ резануло болью: Саймон успел оттолкнуть Иззи, но вот сам попал как раз под клинок. Ранение пришлось по касательной, но Льюис всё равно вскрикнул, потом как-то весь побледнел ещё больше чем раньше и потерял сознание. Вот только упасть на землю не успел, потому что Джейс почти по-киношному подскочил и подхватил его на руки. Если бы они были в молодёжной мелодраме, зрители на этом моменте должны были ахнуть и пустить слезу умиления. У Джейса же опять чуть сердце не остановилось, и он чертыхнулся, думая, как же дороги ему и соулмейты, и линии, и всё то, что они давали. Приятные ощущения, возникающие временами, вчистую проигрывали стремительно расшатывающимся нервам. 

— Потом будешь предаваться философским размышлениям, — чуть ли не рявкнул Магнус. — Уходи, быстро. 

_"С вампиром на руках в Аликанте?"_ – хотел было спросить Джейс, но плюнул на всё и действительно побежал к порталу. Хуже уже вряд ли будет. 

Ну или будет, потому что вывалившийся из портала сын Валентина Моргенштерна с нежитью на руках посреди города нефилимов явно был внезапен для многих собравшихся, включая даже Лайтвудов. 

— Это… — неуверенно начал Патрик, но потом замолчал, потому что ему даже в голову не пришло бы, что можно вот так спокойно притащить в Аликанте вампира. 

— Это Саймон, — со вздохом отозвался Джейс. — И я не мог его оставить там. 

Говоря это он смотрел на Маризу. Она видела, что на Институт напали, так что могла подтвердить, что Джейс не просто так припёрся с нежитью на руках. 

— Но это же вампир, да? — спросила Джия. — Как он…

— На нас напали, а Саймон спас мне жизнь, — решительно перебила Иззи и встала рядом с Джейсом. 

— Но… — опять начала Джия, но замолчала и решительно кивнул. — Шторы, надо закрыть шторы. 

— Не обязательно, — покачал головой Джейс. — Он может ходить под солнцем. 

Уже собравшаяся было задёргивать шторы Алин остановилась и посмотрела на Джейса взглядом "что ты несёшь". Впрочем, так смотрели на него все Пенхаллоу. Отлично, он за пару предложений довёл друзей семьи до крайней степени изумления. 

— Отнеси его наверх, — словно сам себе не веря сказал Патрик. — Алин, покажи дорогу. Поговорим позже. 

Джейс кивнул, пытаясь взглядом изобразить благодарность, и пошёл следом за Алин, которая постоянно оборачивалась, словно не могла поверить, что позади неё действительно вампир в обмороке на руках у сумеречного охотника. Джейс изо всех сил делал равнодушное лицо, но Саймона нёс бережно, прислушиваясь к себе и с облечением понимая, что Льюису ничего в данный момент не угрожает. Замыкал цепочку Алек, который начисто проигнорировал взгляды матери и пошёл следом за парабатаем. 

Как только Алин зашла в комнату, она тут же подошла к окну и задёрнула шторы, потом замерла, вспомнив, что это вроде бы не обязательно, но обратно раздёргивать не стала. Обернулась, оценила, как Джейс укладывал Саймона на кровать, поджала губы и явно хотела что-то спросить, но не успела, потому что Алек мягко взял её за плечи и вежливо выставил за дверь. Джейс по лицу парабатая уже понял, что сейчас состоится важный разговор, сел на кровать и собрался решительно ничего не говорить. Алек оценил его закрытую позу, грустно покачал головой, а потом в два шага оказался рядом и бесцеремонно задрал рукав куртки Льюиса. 

План решительно ничего не говорить был провален в самом начале.


	7. Chapter 7

Алек, постояв некоторое время над Саймоном и Джейсом, вздохнул, взял стул и уселся напротив, оперившись локтями на колени. Выглядел он при этом задумчивым и слегка грустным. Джейс даже испытал острый укол вины, но постарался заглушить это чувство на корню. 

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросил Алек. 

Почти сорвавшийся с губ ответ "Потому что это парень-нежить", Джейс удержал только чудом – да и то только потому, что говорить это _Алеку_ было в вышей степени идиотизмом. Потому что у того была абсолютно идентичная ситуация, за исключением, разве что, их с Магнусом настоящей друг в друга влюблённости. Поэтому Джейс ничего не ответил и просто пожал плечами. 

— Почему ты не сказал _мне_? — ещё раз спросил Алек, на сей раз акцентируя внимание на последнем слове. — Джейс, ты мой _парабатай_. 

И вот тут задушить чувство вины не получилось. Они с Алеком действительно были едва ли не самыми близкими людьми во всём мире, буквально половинами душ. Первое, что Джейс должен был сделать – это рассказать ему о соулмейте, как ему о своём рассказал Алек. У кого ещё искать поддержку и понимание, как не у парабатая? 

— Извини, — тихо сказал Джейс, очень болезненно не любящий признавать свою неправоту и просить прощения. — Просто… Это было неожиданно. 

— Покажи мне того, кто находит своих соулмейтов тогда, когда хочет, — хмыкнул Алек, но потом вздохнул. — Мне хочется тебя поздравить, но ты, скорее всего, ждёшь прямо противоположного? 

— Это _вампир_ , Алек, — закатил глаза Джейс. — Это _Льюис_. Вселенная просто не могла пошутить ещё лучше. 

— Ну, по крайней мере, это не демон, — слегка улыбнулся Алек. — С вампиром ещё можно смириться. 

— А ведь когда-то ты меня любил, — вздохнул Джейс и тут же внутренне напрягся, не зная, уместна эта шутка уже или ещё слишком рано. 

Но Алек тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой, прикрывая глаза. Судя по всему, ремарка Джейса его не удивила, не расстроила и не обидела. Магнус, видимо, реально очень хорошо за несколько недель подтянул Алеку самооценку. 

— Я и сейчас тебя люблю, — сказал Алек, чуть наклоняя голову и продолжая улыбаться. — И всегда буду любить, ведь ты мой брат и мой парабатай. Никто и никогда не сможет это изменить. Однако теперь эта любовь наконец-то стала правильной. 

— Этого не должно было случиться, — вздохнул Джейс, поднимая голову к потолку. — Я вообще не думал, что найду соулмейта, что уж говорить о парне. Вампире. _Льюисе_. 

— И что тебя из этого не устраивает больше? — мягко улыбнулся Алек. — Не сказал бы, что в восторге от Саймона, но он хотя бы относительно безобиден и адекватен. 

— Да дело не в этом, — покачал головой Джейс. — Дело… да я сам не знаю, в чём конкретно дело. 

Алек хмыкнул, протянул руку и похлопал Джейса по колену, выражая поддержку и одобрение. Тот на долю секунды благодарно улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на Льюиса, всё ещё лежащего без сознания. Вампир, спокойно спящий в самом сердце Идриса, в центре Аликанте, в городе нефилимов, куда нижнемирцам вход заказан. И Джейс сам принёс его, на руках, как самое ценное, что только может быть. Валентин бы убил его на месте. 

От воспоминаний об отце Джейс скривился. По телу прошла фантомная боль, которую он тогда испытал на корабле, когда его соулмейт погибал, сознание обожгло моментальным страхом. Алек, заметив это, придвинулся ещё ближе, накрывая руку Джейса своей, возвращая его к реальности. 

— Ты никогда особо не любил сидеть за книгами, — сказал Лайтвуд, — так что, наверное, пропустил. Соулмейты – это не всегда возлюбленные, они могут быть друзьями. Так что если ты опасаешься… ммм… _этой_ стороны вопроса, то вовсе необязательно…

— Ну вот мы и дожили, — хмыкнул Джейс. — Мой парабатай сам завёл разговор о сексе, да ещё и в качестве объясняющего. 

— Да ну тебя, — тихо рассмеялся Алек, всё же слегка покраснев. — Я к тому, что сопротивляться вашей связи, это всё равно что сопротивляться своей сути – возможно, но бесперспективно и непонятно зачем. 

— Я знаю про дружбу, — вздохнул Джейс, а потом прикрыл глаза и всё-таки решил сказать всё, как есть: — Просто я _чувствую_. Мне тепло, когда я думаю о нём в положительном ключе, мне тепло, когда обо мне так думает он. Я знаю, когда ему больно, он знает, когда больно мне. Я в буквальном смысле живу с ним на одной волне, и одна только мысль о том, что он погибнет вызывает во мне совершенно бесконтрольный страх. А я ничего и никогда так не боялся, Алек. Я нефилим, Сумеречный охотник, я с детства готов к своей смерти и смерти близких, я научился не боятся этих мыслей – и вот пожалуйста. Иногда мне кажется, что я даже эмоции его улавливаю. Это очень _хреново_. 

На последнем слове Джейс скривился и уставился на свою левую руку как на предательницу. Разумеется, этим _линиям_ не понравилось такое отношение к соулмейту, так что они мгновенно послали по всему тело разряд холода. И, судя по тому, как мимолётно дёрнулся Саймон, ему тоже досталось рикошетом. Да, вот как раз об этом Джейс и говорил. 

— Связь соулмейтов чем-то похожа на связь парабатаев, — задумчиво протянул Алек и улыбнулся, поймав изумлённый взгляд. — У меня было чуть больше времени, чтобы подумать над этим. В конце концов, мы тоже чувствуем друг друга, и если больно тебе – больно мне. Вместо линий у нас руны, мы разделяем друг с другом души и судьбы, и даём обеты верности и преданности. От соулмейтов нас отличает разве что невозможность вступать в романтические отношения и возможность самостоятельно парабатая себе выбрать. 

— Вот именно, — подался вперёд Джейс. — Весь смысл в нашей с тобой связи – мы сами выбрали друг друга. Но своих соулмейтов мы не выбирали, они нам – скажем прямо – навязаны. И теперь я не могу просто сказать "Льюис, отвали", теперь я буду постоянно – _постоянно_ – думать о том, не собирается ли он сдохнуть в следующую минуту, потому что сидеть на месте ровно всё равно не умеет. 

— Уверен, он будет думать примерно также, — усмехнулся Алек. — И я знаю, о чём говорю, Джейс, у тебя шило в одном месте. Большую часть времени я занимаюсь именно тем, что переживаю, как бы тебя не убили. 

— Я один из лучших охотников, меня не так-то просто убить, — шутливо возмутился Джейс. 

— И всё-таки, мы уязвимы, — мягко отозвался Алек, а потом перевёл взгляд на Саймона. — И они тоже. 

Джейс тоже посмотрел на Льюиса и поджал губы. Он уже задумывался о этом, о том, что его соулмейт представитель вечной расы, тот, кто будет жить очень-очень долго, если не нарвётся на кого-нибудь, кто захочет его убить. Даже если сам Джейс доживёт до глубокой старости, Саймон не изменится. Ни постареет, даже не повзрослеет. Так и останется семнадцатилетним подростком. Джейс перевёл взгляд на Алека, который, казалось, смотрел куда-то в пространство, и понял, что у того схожие мысли – Магнусу уже несколько столетий, и ещё столетия он проживёт после смерти Алека. 

— Я боюсь с ним об этом говорить, — неожиданно сказал Алек. — Боюсь спрашивать, что с ним будет, когда я умру. Знаю, что он будет со мной до последней секунды, и прихожу в ужас от мыслей о том, что будет после. Соулмейта можно найти только один раз в жизни, даже в бессмертной, и я _чувствую_ , что ему будет плохо. 

Джейс потянулся и сжал руку Алека своей. Тот слегка улыбнулся и тряхнул головой, как будто бы показывая, что ничего не случилось. Некоторое время они просидели в тишине, молчаливо передавая друг другу поддержку, а потом Алек кивнул сам себе и встал. 

— Думаю, я смогу убедить всех интересующихся, что тебе жизненно необходимо караулить вампира у его кровати, но будь готов к тому, что кто-нибудь к тебе точно заглянет, — сказал Лайтвуд с лёгкой улыбкой. 

— Зачем мне караулить его у кровати? — возмущённо спросил Джейс, тоже вставая. 

— Хочешь, чтобы его караулил кто-то другой? — поинтересовался Алек. — Могу пригласить сюда Иззи или Алин, думаю, им будет крайне интересно.

— Надо изолировать тебя от Магнуса, — пробурчал Джейс, махнув рукой в его сторону. — Он слишком хорошо на тебя влияет. 

Алек рассмеялся, приобнял Джейса за плечи и мимолётно прижался губами к его виску. 

— Единственное, над чем мы не властны – это судьба, — сказал Лайтвуд и отступил назад. — Глупо от неё бегать, тем более, она не такая уж и плохая, согласись? 

Джейс проводил парабатая взглядом, потом посмотрел на всё ещё лежащего без сознания Саймона и со вздохом опустился обратно на кровать, запуская пальцы в волосы. Алек явно сам с собой провёл неплохую рефлексию, раз теперь говорил подобные вещи, и Джейс не мог не признать, что они правильные. Можно было сколько угодно орать, что они сами творцы своей судьбы, но фатальность определяла всю их суть. Они были детьми ангела, уж им-то это известно. И всё же… 

И всё же Джейс не мог так просто смириться. И его беспокоило даже не то, как отреагируют родные на соулмейтскую связь с вампиром, и даже не их с Саймоном отношения. Джейса беспокоили те эмоции, что _линии_ вызывали в нём, те чувства, что они рождали, потому что сам Джейс не мог их контролировать. Тепло или холод, разливающиеся по телу от тех или иных мыслей – иногда даже не его собственных, чувство спокойствия, ощущение безопасности и комфорта – Джейс привык контролировать это. Он сам выбирал, когда и по какой причине ему испытывать беспокойство, где и с кем чувствовать себя уютно, за кого переживать, чего бояться. Теперь же целый спектр эмоций просто выходил у него из-под контроля, оставляя его перед другими болезненно, неуютно душевно обнажённым. 

Джейс не любил эмоции, которые не мог контролировать. И его бесило то, что теперь так будет происходить всегда. Но, может быть, Алек прав и нужно просто перестать противиться тому, над чем он не имел власти? Джейс посмотрел на Саймона и, замерев на секунду, потянулся вперёд, касаясь пальцами его правого запястья и ощущая мгновенно вспыхнувшее между ними тепло. 

Нужно было просто принять это, да? 

*_*_*

Клэри не знала, то ли она злится на Джейса, то ли беспокоится о нём и Саймоне. Выходило, что эти два чувства переплетались в клубок и сталкивались друг с другом, попеременно занимая лидирующие позиции. Разумеется Клэри понимала, почему Джейс так не хотел, чтобы она попала в Идрис, и даже понимала, почему Саймон был в этот раз с ним согласен – редкий случай, когда они сошлись во мнениях по одному вопросу. Было даже немного обидно: Джейс и Саймон категорически не умели работать вместе, но зато с лёгкостью объединились в единый фронт, стоило ей решить навестить историческую родину. 

Но беспокойство всё-таки превалировало, особенно после рассказа Магнуса о том, что Саймона Джейс уносил в Аликанте на руках. Клэри всё никак не могла избавиться от чувства вины, что втянула друга во всё это, из-за чего он стал нежитью и успел трижды побывать в смертельной опасности. За неполный месяц, стоило уточнить. И что вообще ждёт их дальше? 

— Вампир в Аликанте? — тихо спросил Люк. 

— Думаю, нам стоит всё-таки надеяться на их благоразумие, — вздохнул Магнус. — В самом крайнем случае, Златовласка скажет, что он его соулмейт – тут даже Конклаву придётся смириться. 

— Почему? — посмотрела на них Клэри. 

— Потому что спасение соулмейта всеми доступными средствами – естественная реакция любого нефилима или нижнемирца, — пояснил Магнус. — Конклав не может, ну или не должен, по крайней мере, воспротивиться этому. Тем более, не думаю, что Саймон будет создавать проблемы. 

— Он там вместе с Джейсом, — напомнил Люк. 

— Тоже верно, — хмыкнул Магнус. — Но я надеюсь хотя бы на благоразумие Александра. 

— Открой нам портал, — попросила Клэри. — Я должна убедиться, что с ними всё в порядке. 

— Не могу, — покачал головой Магнус. — Все порталы в Аликанте должны быть согласованы с Консулом или представителями Конклава. Мы можем запросить разрешение, но это никогда не делается быстро, если нет каких-то форс-мажорных обстоятельств. 

— А если открыть тайно? — подалась вперёд Клэри. — Всего на пару секунд, мы успеем. 

— Извини, дорогая, но ради тебя я не буду портить отношения с целым городом нефилимов, — покачал головой Магнус. — К тому же, Люк вообще оборотень, ему в Аликанте нельзя. 

— А если открыть не в сам Аликанте, а где-нибудь рядом? Там же можно? — тут же предложила Клэри. 

Магнус задумался, а потом вздохнул. На лице у него прямо так и отражалась огромная любовь ко всем охотникам в его жизни. За исключением разве что Алека. 

— Возможно, я могу создать портал к Рагнору, — отозвался Магнус. — Он живёт за приделами Аликанте, но довольно близко к нему. Мы с Феллом старинные друзья, думаю он не откажется принять нас, даже если мы свалимся к нему, как снег на голову. 

— Фелл? — переспросила Клэри. — Мне нужно с ним поговорить, возможно именно у него есть ответ, как вывести маму из сна. 

— Ну что ж, — вздохнул Магнус и кивнул, — тогда пойдёмте все вместе. Только не отсюда, мне нужно кое-что прихватить из лофта. К тому же, создавать порталы не рядом со святой землёй нефилимов намного проще и безопаснее для меня и остальных представителей Нижнего мира. 

Люк кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся Клэри. Та тоже чуть успокоено выдохнула: конечно, ей хотелось бы отправиться прямиком к Лайтвудам, чтобы воочию удостовериться, что с Джейсом и Саймоном всё в порядке, но попасть сразу к Рагнору Феллу тоже было неплохо. К тому же, в этом случае с ней будет ещё и Люк, с которым она всё же чувствовала себя намного спокойнее. Да и Магнус, как старый друг Фелла, мог бы помочь при разговоре, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так. 

— Почему ты не создал портал в лофт? — спросила Клэри, когда они все загрузились в пикам Люка, который после прогулки по реке издавал подозрительные булькающие звуки. — Столько времени потеряем. 

— Создавать порталы три раза подряд без острейшей на то необходимости – глупое дело, — пояснил Магнус. — У меня много сил, но не безграничного источника внутри всё-таки нет. Порталы в Идрис отнимают довольно много энергии, не хотелось бы тратить её понапрасну. 

Клэри прикусила губу, но ремарку про то, что это не понапрасну, всё-таки оставила при себе – Магнус и так согласился им помочь явно по доброте душевной. Клэри не так уж и много знала о магах, но уже успела уяснить, что нефилимам они помогают не слишком охотно и обычно берут за это плату. Наверное Клэри просто повезло было оказаться в одной команде с Алеком, иначе Магнус вообще, возможно, с ними даже не разговаривал бы особо. 

— Вы с Рагнором хорошие друзья? — спросила Клэри, чтобы как-то отвлечься от грызущего внутри нетерпения. 

— Давние, — уточнил Магнус. — Ну и хорошие тоже, наверное. В юности пережили много совместных… путешествий. Он когда-то пошёл преподавать в Академию Сумеречных охотников, ныне закрытую, спасибо твоему отцу, а потом так и остался жить в Идрисе. Титула Верховного мага у него нет, но если учесть, что он там вообще единственный… 

Магнус продолжал рассказывать, к нему подключился Люк, они внезапно начали вспоминать времена до Восстания, потом ударились в рассуждения о Нижнем мире – и всё это неожиданно помогло Клэри успокоиться и собраться. Да, она всё ещё переживала и о Саймоне, и о Джейсе, и о маме, и даже о том, как пройдёт разговор с Рагнором, но больше не испытывала того состояния предпаники, в котором находилась буквально двадцать минут назад. Поэтому она даже без особого нетерпения подождала, пока Магнус что-то собирал по лофту, под нос себе говоря что-то вроде "это ему точно пригодится, а это вот просто будет прикольно", а потом открывал портал. 

— Люк, иди первый, — сказал Бейн, когда портал засиял и отразил стену каменного дома. — Не заходите раньше меня и вообще ничего не трогайте, мало ли какие он там ловушки себе понаставил. 

Люк кивнул и шагнул в портал, таща за собой сумку с вещами Клэри. Затем, оглянувшись на Магнуса, в портал шагнула сама Моргенштерн, а Бейн через пару секунд ступил уже за ней. Портал закрылся за их спинами, оставив стоять возле небольшого, но с виду уютного дома. Клэри тут же заозиралась по сторонам, с восхищением осматривая окрестности и видя вдалеке сияющие на солнце башни. 

— Гордость Аликанте, — шепнул ей Люк с чуть грустной улыбкой. — Не пропустят в город никого с кровью демона. Вблизи они ещё красивее. 

Клэри кивнула, но долго любоваться красотами башен не стала, а посмотрела на Магнуса, который тоже оглядывался с благодушным любопытством. Заметив её взгляд, он подмигнул и пошёл к крыльцу. Дверь открылась даже раньше, чем он успел постучаться и на пороге возник хозяин дома. Клэри честно попыталась не так сильно пялиться на его зелёную кожу и небольшие рожки. В конце концов, пора было привыкать к многообразию совершенно невероятно выглядящих существ вокруг себя. 

— Рагнор, мой старый друг! — улыбнулся Магнус и раскинул руки в стороны. — Давно не виделись. 

— А ты всё такой же, — по-доброму усмехнулся Рагнор и перевёл взгляд на стоящих позади Магнуса Клэри и Люка. — И как всегда без приглашения, но с толпой. 

— Ну какая же это толпа, — хмыкнул Магнус и зашёл в дом. — К тому же, девушка здесь по делу. 

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Рагнор и кивком головы пригласил их всех следовать за собой в дом. — Вряд ли ко мне просто так пришла бы Кларисса Моргенштерн. Люциан, рад тебя видеть. 

— Мистер Фелл, — кивнул Люк. 

— Вы меня знаете? — одновременно с этим подалась вперёд Клэри. 

— Твоих родителей, — покачал головой Рагнор. — Хотя кто из нас не знает твоего отца. Но я довольно неплохо знаком с твоей матерью. 

— Я пришла как раз из-за неё, — сказала Клэри и нервно сцепила пальцы за спиной. — Она сейчас погружена в магический сон и никто не может понять, как её из него вывести. 

— Неудивительно, — вздохнул Рагнор. — Это довольно сильное зелье, без специального противоядия и не снимешь. 

— Вы его знаете? — с надеждой спросила Клэри. — Противоядие? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Рагнор. — Но его рецепт записан в Белой книге, откуда, собственно, Джослин и взяла рецепт самого зелья. 

— Белая книга? — оживился Магнус. — Только не говори, что она у тебя. 

— Увы, — снова покачал головой Рагнор. — Она принадлежала Джослин. Я посоветовал ей спрятать её в надёжном месте, чтобы Валентин не смог найти. 

— И где она её спрятала? — включился в разговор Люк. — Их поместье сгорело дотла, там не осталось ничего. 

— Она спрятала их в библиотеке Вейландов, — отозвался Рагнор. — Вряд ли Валентину пришло бы в голову искать эту книгу там. 

— Поместье Вейландов? — переспросила Клэри и посмотрела на Люка. — Где это? 

— В половине дня пути отсюда, — ответил тот. — Оно было ближе всех к поместью Фэйрчайлдов, в котором твои родители и жили. 

— Мы можем туда поехать? Нам отдадут там книгу? — нетерпеливо спросила Клэри. 

— Боюсь, это не так просто, — вздохнул Люк. — Долгое время мы все считали, что из Вейландов остался только Джейс, но он теперь даже и не Вейланд… В любом случае, он жил там, так что ехать тебе нужно с ним. 

— Тогда мне нужно к Лайтвудам, — решительно заявила Клэри. 

— Ну разумеется, — кивнул Магнус и щёлкнул пальцами. 

Перед ним завис пергамент, на котором быстро появлялись слова, а потом он вспыхнул и исчез. Огненное письмо. 

— Кому ты его отправил? — спросил Люк. 

— Александру, — как само собой разумеющееся, сказал Магнус. — Я бы не хотел входить в Аликанте без надлежащей процедуры, а Клэри там банально потеряется без провожающих. Так что, думаю, подождём ответ здесь и будем выдвигаться. Рагнор, угостишь старого друга? 

— У меня есть только чай, и ничего кроме я тебе не дам, — заявил Фелл и пошёл на кухню. — А то опять вспомнишь юность. 

Магнус коротко хохотнул и пошёл вслед за хозяином дома. Клэри и Люк переглянулись и решил пойти следом. Разу уж всё равно надо было ждать, так почему бы и не подождать с комфортом? 

*_*_*

Саймон открыл глаза и несколько секунд рассматривал незнакомый потолок. Тенденция пробуждения в неизвестных местах уже начинала вызвать беспокойство и чувство фатальной неизбежности. Льюис снова с тоской вспомнил свою обычную, ничем не примечательную жизнь среднестатического американского парня, и посоветовал сам себе про неё забыть навсегда – как бы он не старался, она явно не войдёт в привычное русло. 

— Очнулся? — спросил сидящий у него в ногах Джейс и сделал вид, что он вовсе и не дремал тут, прислонившись спиной к стене. 

— Где я? — посмотрел на него Саймон, а потом принялся рассматривать комнату. — В Институте? 

Джейс покачал головой, легко поднялся и подошёл к зашторенному окну. Замер на несколько секунд и решительно распахнул шторы, впуская в комнату солнечный свет. Саймон по старой привычке зажмурился, прикрыл глаза рукой, хотя солнце совершенно их не обжигало, и встал с кровати, подходя к окну. 

В глаза тут же бросились вымощенные камнем небольшие улочки, низенькие дома с покатыми крышами и атмосфера какого-то то ли средневекового городка, то ли навечно застрявшего во времени спального района где-нибудь в Италии. А потом Саймон перевёл взгляд чуть в сторону и изумлённо приоткрыл рот, увидев вдалеке переливающиеся всеми цветами радуги огромные башни, возвышающиеся над городом. 

— Мы в Аликанте, в самом центре Идриса, в городе Сумеречных охотников, — ответил на заданный ранее вопрос Джейс. 

— Так это твой дом? — спросил Саймон, искоса на него поглядев. 

— Я жил не здесь, чуть дальше, — отозвался Джейс и махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. — Но каждый день видел Хрустальные башни. Так что да, можно сказать, что это мой дом. 

— Круто, — искренне восхитился Саймон. — А мне вообще сюда можно? В смысле, если я выйду из этой комнаты, меня не ожидает ритуальное сожжение на костре во имя чего-нибудь? 

— Нежити в Аликанте вход закрыт, но тут была исключительная ситуация, — сказал Джейс. — Мы убедили Пенхаллоу, что ты не причинишь вреда или проблем, и уйдёшь сразу же, как придёшь в себя. 

— Кто такие Пенхаллоу? — спросил Саймон.

— Друзья семьи, — пояснил Джейс. — Мы в их доме. Они не поверили нам, что ты можешь переносить солнечный свет, так что, думаю, насчёт этого у тебя ещё спросят. 

— Ладно, — легко согласился Саймон. — Тогда, думаю, не стоит откладывать наше знакомство в долгий ящик. Чем быстрее раскланяемся друг с другом, тем быстрее я вернусь в Нью-Йорк. Не пойми меня неправильно, уверен, тут просто превосходно, но меня всё-таки напрягает немного тот факт, что я один посреди целого города подготовленных воинов, каждый из которых может меня убить. 

— Никто тебя не убьёт, — закатил глаза Джейс, а потом неожиданно перехватил Саймона за руку, когда тот развернулся и пошёл к двери. — Что с тобой происходит? 

— В смысле? — очень искренне удивился Льюис. 

— Я не знаю, — задумался Джейс, словно пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы описать свои чувства. — Но что-то не в порядке. Я чувствую. 

— Вообще не понимаю, о чём ты, — покачал головой Саймон. — Я беспокоюсь? Да. Ты это имеешь ввиду? 

— Нет, — раздражённо выдохнул Джейс. — Что-то другое. Это не беспокойство. Это как… как будто ты теряешь силы. 

Саймон уставился на него в немом удивлении. Не то чтобы он _совсем_ не понимал, о чём говорил Джейс, но разве это не странно? У них не должно быть настолько сильной связи, чтобы ощущать подобное. 

— Возможно, это последствия ранения? — предположил Саймон. — Кто его знает, как на меня действует оружие Отречённых. 

— Нет, я заметил это ещё раньше, — покачал головой Джейс, выглядя при этом дико раздражённым, как бывало всякий раз, когда что-то шло не по его плану. — Когда ты только подошёл, если не раньше. 

Саймон просто похлопал на это заявление глазами. Джейса аж перекосило от бешенства, а потом он неожиданно уставился на него подозрительным взглядом. 

— Ты когда ел в последний раз? — спросил он, сдавливая пальцы на его руке сильнее. 

Саймон подумал, что будет он человеком, то уже шипел бы от боли, и пожал плечами, словно вопрос был неважным. Типа "ты когда причёсывался" или ты "когда рубашку стирал". Джейс же после этого недоответа явно захотел впечатать Льюиса в стену, причём желательно носом. 

— Придурок, и где мы тут тебе сейчас кровь найдём? — прошипел Джейс. 

Несмотря на грубое обращение, их _линии_ по нервам холодом не вдарили, что могло означать только одно – Джейс реально переживал. Саймон вздохнул и решил хоть как-то вернуть эти эмоции. 

— Да всё равно не помогло бы, — отозвался он. 

— В смысле? — мгновенно принял серьёзный вид Джейс. 

— После нашей прогулки на корабле, которая уверенно вошла в топ самых ужасных моментов моей жизни, я… не могу, — сказал Саймон и опять пожал плечами. 

— Что не можешь? — подался ближе Джейс. — Пить кровь? 

— Да, — со вздохом подтвердил Саймон. — Сначала я было подумал, что вообще излечился и снова могу есть нормальную еду, но нет. Я по-прежнему хочу пить кровь, но как только я чувствую её запах, меня аж наизнанку выворачивает. Не так, как было по первому времени, а вообще непонятно из-за чего. Я попробовал – так думал ещё раз помру, так меня полоскало. 

— Ты не можешь пить кровь животных? — уточнил Джейс. — Или вообще любую? 

— Вообще любую, — ответил Саймон. — Я на свой страх и риск подошёл к донорскому фургону недавно. Знаю, так делать нельзя и всё такое, но мне нужно было проверить. От запаха человеческой крови меня тоже выворачивает. Я хотел поговорить об этом с Рафаэлем, но пока не знаю, как подвести разговор так, чтобы не упоминать о твой крови. 

Джейс на последних словах вскинул голову, а потом быстро достал из внутреннего кармана обычный складной нож и резанул себя по запястью. Саймон в шоке округлил глаза, а потом резко отшатнулся, закрывая нос. Джейс пристально следил за выражением его лица, будто эксперимент какой-то проводил. 

— Уходи, — прохрипел Саймон, со всей силы закрывая лицо руками. — Уходи отсюда немедленно. 

— Неприятно? — спросил Джейс, наоборот подходя ближе. 

— Наоборот, — отозвался Саймон, сгибаясь чуть ли не пополам. — Ты не хочешь знать, что у меня сейчас в голове, поэтому уходи немедленно. 

— Пей, — сказал Джейс и ткнул запястьем чуть ли не в нос Саймону. 

Тот отчаянно замотал головой. Запах крови Джейса словно обволакивал его, затягивал в кокон, обещая едва ли не райское наслаждение. Клыки лезли самопроизвольно, хотя Саймон пытался их сдерживать из последних сил. 

— Да пей же ты, — прошипел Джейс, продолжая тянуть к нему руку. 

— Нет, — прохрипел Саймон. — В прошлый раз я тебя чуть не сожрал, больше такого повториться не должно. 

— Не сможешь ты меня сожрать, — сказал Джейс и, протянув другую руку, бесцеремонно схватил Саймона за волосы, заставляя поднять голову. — Самого коротнёт. Пей давай, пока в голодный обморок не свалился. 

Саймон чуть ли натурально не зарычал, а потом резко подался вперёд, впиваясь зубами в протянутое запястье. Джейс коротко выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, закусывая губу. Пальцы левой руки, которыми он всё ещё сжимал волосы Льюиса, дрогнули. Саймон на это не обратил внимания, он жадно пил кровь, слизывал её с кожи, чуть ли не урча от наслаждения. Дыхание Джейса чуть сбилось, и он словно в полусне обнял Саймона за плечи и потянул к себе, к шее, предлагая. И тот на предложение откликнулся, отпустил запястье и прошёлся губами по выступающим на шее венам, очертил их языком, словно выискивая самое сладкое место. Джейс на нём почти висел, сорвано дыша и инстинктивно выгибаясь. 

— Джейс, нам надо… — раздался голос Алека из-за открывающейся двери. — Ой, простите, не хотел мешать, извините, как неловко. 

Джейс так резко оттолкнул Саймона от себя, что и сам с трудом удержался на ногах, слегка дрогнувшей рукой опираясь на стенку. Льюис тут же отвернулся от Алека, прикрывая окровавленные губы, но Лайтвуд и так на них не смотрел, закрывая себе глаза рукой и выглядя донельзя смущённым. 

— Это не то что… — начал Джейс, но сбился и закашлялся. 

— Разумеется, — совершенно серьёзно кивнул Алек. — Даже не спорю. 

— Да нет же, — опять начал Джейс уже более или менее нормальным голосом. 

— В следующий раз буду стучаться, — согласился Алек. — Но как бы то ни было, вам нужно спуститься вниз, у нас целый ворох новостей. 

— За пару часов и уже ворох? — подозрительно спросил Джейс, одёргивая рукава куртки. — Что успело случиться? 

— Да много чего, — неопределённо пожал плечами Алек. — Алин сгорает от любопытства, Инквизитор и Консул хотят с вами поговорить, причём с каждым по отдельности, Клэри в Идрисе… 

— Клэри в Идрисе?! — воскликнули Саймон и Джейс в поразительном единодушии. 

— Спускайтесь вниз, — сказал Алек, а потом осторожно убрал руку от глаз. — Только в порядок себя приведите. 

Саймон бросил быстрый взгляд на Джейса и не удержался от смешка. Тот в ответ посмотрел на него и тяжело вздохнул. Действительно, если не знать, что они тут только что проводили кормление кровью, то выглядели оба так, будто предавались неистовой страсти. 

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Саймон, когда Алек вышел и оставил их наедине. — Только в следующий раз предупреждай заранее. И контролируй уже процесс, потому что я явно не могу. 

— Как будто я могу, — почти неслышно пробурчал Джейс, натягивая ворот футболки: Льюис укусить не успел, однако красные пятна, очень похожие на _засосы_ , покоя не давали. 

Саймон вздохнул. По телу вместе с приятным чувством сытости разливалось необъятное тепло. Будет очень плохо, если он на это подсядет, как наркоман на дозу. Ведь тогда отпустить Джейса Саймон уже не сможет.


	8. Chapter 8

— Ух ты, и правда на солнце не сгорает, — удивленно протянула Алин, когда Саймон спустился вниз вместе с Джейсом. — И даже не жжёт? 

— И даже не греет, — хмыкнул Льюис. 

— А как так получилось? — с любопытством подалась вперёд Алин. — Ты провёл какой-то ритуал или…

— Ох, не слушай её, — махнул рукой стоявший около стены парень и вышел вперед, протягивая руку. — Себастьян Верлак. А это не слишком воспитанная особа – моя кузина Алин. 

— Саймон Льюис, — ответил на рукопожатие Саймон, а потом посмотрел на слегка сконфуженную девушку. — На твоём месте я бы не только вопросы задавал, я бы тут уже полевую лабораторию развернул, серьёзно. 

— Я с трудом её удержала, — со смешком отозвалась Иззи. 

— Клэри в Идрисе? — перебил всех Джейс, смотря на Алека.

— Да, — кивнул тот и передал ему пергамент. — Магнус прислал огненное письмо. 

— Мы должны встретиться с ними у северной границы, — пробежав глазами по строчкам, сказал Джейс и перевел взгляд на Саймона. — Пойдёшь с нами, Магнус тебя обратно в Нью-Йорк и отправит. 

— Не хотел бы вмешиваться, — осторожно сказал Себастьян и не обратил никакого внимания на недовольный взгляд Джейса, — но госпожа Инквизитор хотела бы встретиться с Джонатаном. А Консул вроде как хочет поговорить с Саймоном. 

— Думаю, разумно на эти встречи сходить, — тихо заметил Алек. — У многих… вопросы. 

— Какие? — недовольно спросил Джейс. — Почему вампир в Аликанте? Почему мой отец решил всех убить? Почему ему плевать на жизнь собственных детей? 

— Джейс, — почти на грани слышимости прошептал Алек и сжал рукой его предплечье. — Успокойся. Клэри с двумя магами и оборотнем, который скорее умрет, чем даст её в обиду, так что потратить полчаса на разговор с Инквизитором ты вполне даже можешь. А Саймону неплохо было бы _официально_ показаться на глаза, чтобы никто не думал, что у нас тут шпионские страсти кипят. 

Джейс вдохнул и медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Судя по всему, возвращение на историческую родину его категорически не радовало и даже не воодушевляло. Саймон, отлично ощущающий его эмоции, чуть было сочувственно не похлопал его по плечу, лишь усилием воли сдержавшись. Впрочем, само _желание_ как-то приободрить до Джейса всё-таки по их связи долетело. От чего он ещё раз закатил глаза в показном неудовольствии. 

— В таком случае я иду к Инквизитору, а ты, — он посмотрел на Алека, а потом кивнул на Саймона, — идёшь с ним. 

— Что конечно же противоречит желанию Консула встретиться с ним один на один, но я понял, — вздохнул Алек. 

— Грудью за него стой! — патетично взмахнула рукой Иззи. — Не дай его в обиду. 

— Надеюсь, ещё встретимся, — улыбнулся Себастьян и снова пожал Саймону руку, с каким-то непонятным любопытством вглядываясь в его лицо. 

— Что-то не так? — уточнил Льюис, которому как-то не по себе от этих взглядов стало. 

— Нет-нет, извини, — тут же отошёл Себастьян, поднимая руки в примиряющем жесте. — Говорю на Алин, а сам не лучше, не справился с любопытством. 

— Пойдёмте уже, — нетерпеливо качнул головой Джейс. 

— И правда, раньше начнём, раньше закончим, — пробормотал Саймон, торопливо направляясь вслед за Джейсом к выходу. — Кто такой Консул?

— Председатель Совета и первый советник Инквизитора, — отозвался Алек. — Вторая по почетности должность. 

— Ох ну ни фига себе, — удивился Саймон. — И вот он зачем-то хочет со мной поговорить? Наедине? И свернуть куда-нибудь по дороге, конечно, не вариант? 

— Ему уже объяснили ситуацию, — покачал головой Алек. — Ты не незваный гость, который пробрался тайком, ты был вынужден пройти в портал, когда защищал сумеречного охотника. Несовершеннолетнего сумеречного охотника, что тоже важно. Думаю, разговор будет носить чисто формальный характер. 

— Но это как всегда неточно, — сказал Джейс. — С тем же успехом тебе могут приставить клинок к горлу и потребовать объяснений, например, по какой причине ты ходишь под солнцем. Что случилось на корабле. Какие у тебя отношения с детьми Валентина. Да что угодно, короче, могут потребовать. 

— Ну спасибо тебе, дорогой, за поддержку и позитивные мысли, — вздохнул Саймон, а потом посмотрел на Алека. — Как ты вообще выдерживаешь его почти целыми сутками? 

— Сила привычки, — хмыкнул тот и улыбнулся на возмущённый взгляд Джейса. — Через пару лет ты будешь серьёзно переживать за его психическое здоровье, если услышишь что-то доброе и позитивное. 

— Пару лет? — преувеличенно шокировано воскликнул Саймон. — Уверен, мне хватит и пары месяцев. 

Джейс незаметно покосился на этих двоих, совершенно спокойно рассуждающих о будущем, и почувствовал абсолютно ничем необъяснимое тепло. Словно то, что его соулмейт – родственная душа, предназначенная судьбой, – и парабатай – вторая половина души, выбранная им самим, – нашли общий язык и вроде как говорили о том, что и дальше будут рядом с ним, согревало. И Джейс был в какой-то степени за это… благодарен, наверное. 

— Не знаю, о чём ты там думаешь, — чуть наклонился к нему Саймон, понижая голос, — но продолжай. Я почти готов поверить в то, что вернул способность ощущать тепло солнечного света. 

Джейс сначала удивлённо на него посмотрел, потом вздохнул и покачал головой. Саймону было тепло, потому что Джейсу было тепло, потому что его соулмейту и парабатаю нормально проводить время вместе. Какой-то замкнутый круг тепла в природе. 

И не сказать ведь, что кто-то был сильно против. 

*_*_*

— Александр написал, что со Златовлаской и её прекрасным чудовищем всё в порядке, — сказал Магнус, когда перед ним зависло огненное письмо. 

— Мы скоро с ними встретимся? — тут же подскочила Клэри, облегченно выдыхая. 

— А вот с этим небольшие проблемы, — покачал головой Магнус. — Даже не проблемы, а так, заминочка. Джейса крайне настойчиво хотела видеть Инквизитор, а Саймона не менее настойчиво потребовал к себе Консул. Так что часик-полтора ещё посидим, подождём. 

— Конечно, чувствуйте себя как дома, — пробурчал с кухни Рагнор. 

— Ты рад гостям, — безапелляционно заявил Магнус и пошёл к нему, оставляя Клэри и Люка в гостиной. — Ты тут один совсем зачахнешь когда-нибудь. Давай развеемся, вспомним молодость! 

— Только не это, — тут же отказался Рагнор. — Потому что вспоминать мы будет _твою_ молодость, а это порой слишком травматичные для моей души воспоминания. 

Магнус рассмеялся, а Клэри вздохнула. Конечно она хотела бы встретится с Джейсом и Саймоном как можно раньше, чтобы поскорее найти книгу и исцелить Джослин. Но обстоятельства отчего-то совершенно точно не скидывались в их пользу – опять предстояло ждать. Сидящий рядом Люк ободряюще сжал её плечо и улыбнулся. Клэри благодарно кивнула, понимая, что ни она одна тут переживает – а потом неожиданно подумала, что для Люка возвращение сюда ещё больнее: ведь он здесь родился и когда-то жил. Там, за сияющими башнями был город, в который он раньше заходил с полным правом, а теперь не сможет пройти без разрешения. Город, где раньше жили его друзья, а теперь все будут смотреть насторожено. 

— Эй, ты чем так себя накручиваешь? — спросил Люк, замечая подозрительно заблестевшие слезами глаза Клэри. — Магнус же сказал, что с ними всё в порядке, скоро и Джослин…

— Я не из-за них, — вздохнула Клэри, решительно растерев глаза и сделав этим самым только хуже. — Я просто… Там ведь когда-то был твой дом. А теперь… 

— Ох, Клэри, — сказал Люк, притянул её к себе и обнял, позволяя уткнуться носом в плечо. — Не думай об этом. Это было очень давно и меня вполне устраивает та жизнь, которой я живу сейчас. Старенький пикап, книжный магазин, две самые замечательные художницы рядом. 

— Ты любишь маму, да? — спросила Клэри, обнимая Люка крепче. — А она и не знает. 

— Всегда любил, — честно ответил Люк. — Но она выбрала Валентина и я… Хах, я был даже рад. За них, знаешь. 

— Почему? — спросила Клэри. — Точнее, я понимаю, что когда любишь, радуешься за человека, если он счастлив, но всё же. 

— Твоего отца я тоже любил, — просто ответил Люк и спокойно встретил шокированный взгляд. — Он ведь был моим парабатаем, Клэри. Мы разделили с ним клятву на огне и крови, я верил ему и верил в него. 

— Но он предал тебя! — воскликнула Клэри. — Предал тебя, и маму, и вообще всех. Но даже сейчас ты… 

На этих словах она замолчала и снова уткнулась носом в плечо Люка, пряча глаза. 

— Прости, мне не стоило так говорить. 

— Но даже сейчас я не могу его возненавидеть, — закончил за неё Люк. — И ты права, не извиняйся. Это не так просто, на самом деле, несмотря на всё, что он совершил. Я помню его другим – молодым и увлеченным, с четкими целями и желаниями. Его речи вдохновляли, а сам он был настолько убедителен, что мы смотрели на него едва ли не с открытыми ртами. И, знаешь, изначально никто не планировал свергать Конклав, а уж про демонов и вовсе речь не шла. Мы хотели потребовать пересмотра законов и переизбрания членов совета, говорили о мирных переговорах, а не вооруженном столкновении. Разве могли мы думать о войне, особенно когда у Маризы и Роберта родился Алек, когда вот-вот должен был появиться на свет ребенок Стивена и Селин, а у самого Валентина тоже был совсем меленький сын? Мы даже представить не могли, чем всё обернется. Валентин изменился уже… да я даже не знаю, когда точно. Это произошло как-то неуловимо, даже мы с Джослин ничего не поняли. А ведь были самыми близкими ему людьми. 

Последние слова Люк произнёс с горечью, и Клэри сильнее прижалась щекой к его плечу, желая приободрить. Ей было интересно узнать, что произошло с её родителями и почему отец стал врагом своему народу, но не хотелось давить на Люка, заставляя ворошить болезненные воспоминания. Но все же не могла удержаться. 

— Как он мог проводить так легко отказаться от своей семьи, от своих друзей? Как мог предать самых близких? — спросила она скорее у себя самой, чем у Люка. 

— Не думаю, что ему было легко, — покачал головой тот. — Но Валентин всегда говорил, что ради великой цели нужно уметь жертвовать многим. Никто из нас не понимал, что он имел ввиду, а когда поняли – уже было поздно. Но я правда не думаю, что ему было легко. 

— Ты… ты скажешь маме, что любишь её, когда она очнётся? — спросила Клэри, сознательно уходя от темы с Валентином. 

Люк замолчал, раздумывая над ответом. Неосознанно потёр правое запястье пальцами, и Клэри вспомнила, что именно на нём располагаются его линии судьбы. Мама не была его соулмейтом. 

— Посмотрим, — спустя некоторое время сказал Люк с лёгкой полуулыбкой и приобнял Клэри за плечи. 

— Кто-то подходит к дому, — неожиданно сказал Рагнор, выходя из кухни следом за Магнусом. 

— Кто-то? — тут же вскочила Клэри, начав озираться по сторонам, не сразу сообразив, что это совершенно не поможет. — Кто? 

— Если бы мы знали, это не вызвало бы такого ажиотажа, — с лёгким сарказмом сказал Магнус. 

Люк тоже встал с дивана и втянул в себя воздух, видимо пытаясь определить визитёра по запаху. И Клэри не поняла, удалось ему это или нет, но его лицо стало каким-то… сложным, а сам он встал таким образом, чтобы оказаться между ней и входной дверью. И глядя на него, Рагнор с Магнусом тоже напряглись, хоть и не сильно заметно. 

Когда в дверь вежливо постучали, Клэри готова была удариться в панику, поэтому сжала в руках стило Джослин и приготовилась едва ли не ко всему на свете. Но когда Рагнор открыл дверь, там не обнаружились ни орды демонов, ни Валентина, ни даже отряда сумеречных охотников с клинками наперевес. На пороге стоял молодой парень, может чуть старше самой Клэри, черноволосы и черноглазый, со спокойной, вежливой и доброжелательной улыбкой. Он оглядел встречающую его компанию и слегка смутился. 

— Прошу простить за неожиданный визит, — начал он, не делая попыток зайти в дом, раз не приглашали, — я Себастьян Верлак, племянник Патрика Пенхаллоу, у нас остановились Лайтвуды и Джейс Вейланд. Точнее, прошу прощения, Джонатан Моргенштерн, но не думаю, что это очень важно. А ещё вампир с удивительным даром ходить под солнцем. 

— С ними всё нормально? — выступила вперёд Клэри, проигнорировав предупреждающие взгляды Магнуса и Люка. 

— Да, всё хорошо, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — В данный момент они находятся на аудиенции у Инквизитора и Консула, и я подумал, что могу поздороваться и проводить Клариссу к нам домой…

— Нет, — моментально отреагировал Люк, смотря на Себастьяна до того пристально, что он аж сделал небольшой шаг назад. — Мы подождём Джейса и Саймона здесь. 

Клэри, конечно, хотелось бы возразить и пойти в Аликанте, но она предпочла промолчать, понимая, что там её могут ждать враги. И даже этот парень, будучи столь приятным в общении, мог оказаться одним из них, хотя Клэри отчего-то иррационально хотелось ему верить. Почему-то она не думала, что он причинит ей вред. Но это было всего лишь ощущение, не больше. 

Себастьян легко пожал плечами и снова улыбнулся. 

— Что ж, ни в коем случае не настаиваю, — сказал он. — И в какой-то мере даже понимаю. Но хоть познакомиться мне можно? Признаться, я знаю не так много охотников, которые живут в мире примитивных. Если уж совсем откровенно, то никого. Простите мне мой интерес. 

Клэри не смогла сдержать улыбку, когда слушала эту речь: Себастьян говорил не просто преувеличенно вежливо, он словно специально подрожал манере разговора английским аристократам какого-нибудь восемнадцатого века. Клэри это казалось действительно забавным, поэтому она вышла вперёд, справедливо рассудив, что ничего с ней в доме мага в окружении магов и оборотня не случится, если пожать протянутую руку. 

Но кое-что случилось. Кое-что, чего она совершенно точно не ожидала. Едва её пальцы соприкоснулись с чужими, как по коже словно электрическая волна пробежала, отдаваясь дрожью где-то в затылке. Клэри… никогда подобного не чувствовала. И, судя по совершенно ошеломлённому лицу Себастьяна, он тоже что-то ощутил и не был к этому готов. 

— Что?.. — начала было Клэри, но Себастьян отступил на шаг, даже скорее отшатнулся и чуть не задохнулся, а потом с чистейшим изумлением уставился на свою левую руку, как будто впервые её видел. Завернул рукав и неожиданно дрожащими пальцами провёл по багровым линиям, которые, казалось, светились изнутри. 

Клэри словно в полусне тоже закатала свой правый рукав и посмотрела на узор из линий. Он всегда был просто рисунком, но сейчас по ощущениям аккумулировал внутри тепло и щедро раздавал его по всему телу. 

— Мы… соулмейты? — неуверенно спросила Клэри и тут же почувствовала, как по линиям резануло болью. 

Себастьян напротив побледнел так сильно, словно из него разом выкачали всю кровь. Он поджал губы и начал тереть узор так интенсивно, будто хотел вывести его с кожи. 

— Это невозможно, — пробормотал он. — Этого не может быть. Как?.. Нет, тут что-то не так. 

Клэри с силой закусила губу, чтобы не выругаться. Соулмейт не мог принять их связь, и её полосовало холодом, словно бритвами. А ещё было до слёз обидно, потому что Клэри впервые столкнулась с таким отношением к родственной душе. Даже Джейс с Саймоном пришли к соглашению, а с этим парнем Клэри даже не знакома толком, так отчего же такая неприязнь? Неужели только из-за того, что она – Моргенштерн? Но ведь Себастьян казался таким вежливым и доброжелательным. 

— Прости, — через пару секунд сказал Верлак, и боль в линиях неожиданно полностью прекратилась. — Я просто не ожидал. 

— Не думала, что могу вызывать такое отвращение, — с обидой сказала Клэри, но чуть успокоилась, почувствовав руку Люка на своём плече. 

— Это не твоя вина, — блекло и как-то криво улыбнулся Себастьян, проводя ладонью по лицу. — Просто… я родился без линий. Тётя сказала, что это может означать только то, что мой соулмейт либо не родился, либо умер, так что… Я не был готов испытать подобное. Прости, что причинил тебе боль. Это… просто… Я не знаю. 

Клэри почувствовала, как всё внутри неё замерло, а потом дрогнуло. Себастьян действительно выглядел совершенно ошеломлённым и даже потерянным, дезориентированным настолько, что хотелось его обнять и шептать на ухо какие-нибудь глупые слова утешения. Но Клэри сдержалась: даже если они и были родственными душами, это не значит, что нужно вешаться ему на шею и вгонять в ступор ещё больше. 

— Может зайдёшь? — мягко предложил Рагнор, и Клэри отчего-то удивилась, услышав у него такой тембр голоса. — Обсуждать новоприобретённую связь лучше всего за чашкой чая. 

— А если в этой чашке успокоительной травы больше, чем самого чая, то это даже ещё лучше, — хмыкнул Магнус, за что тут же получил, судя по всему, ментальный тычок в бок. 

— Да, спасибо, — кивнул Себастьян и сделал пару шагов вперёд, останавливаясь перед Клэри и явно не зная, стоит ли к ней прикасаться. 

Клэри тоже не знала, что делать. И за них обоих всё решил Люк: он подтолкнул её к гостиной, а Себастьяна хлопнул по плечу, показывая, что нервничать слишком сильно не стоит. Но Клэри сомневалась, что он вообще нервничал – скорее был в неком подобии прострации. И Клэри поняла, что сама находится в такой же. 

Она нашла своего соулмейта. 

И совершенно не представляла, что делать дальше. 

*_*_*

Саймон, конечно, нервничал. И чувствовал себя как школьник, которого после успешного эксперимента над выведением гибрида какого-нибудь супер-муравья, сначала притащили в Белый дом на руках, а потом позвали на встречу с премьер-министром. Джейс уже свернул в сторону для разговора с министром обороны, а Алек представлял собой секретаря-телохранителя, с которым вообще непонятно, чьё тело по итогам он должен хранить. В общем, Саймон мысленно придумывал себе какие-то сравнения, чтобы поменьше волноваться. Не то чтобы это помогало, разумеется. 

Джейс, перед тем как свернуть к Инквизитору, сжал его запястье с такой силой, что не будь Саймон вампиром, синяки бы украшали руку ещё очень долго. И было не совсем понятно, кого Джейс по итогам хотел успокоить – Саймона или себя самого, потому что тоже нервничал, Льюис это ощущал. И это даже приносило какое-то облегчение, что не один он тут страдает. 

Консул решил встретить Саймона в своём кабинете, и помимо него там сидел ещё один человек – низенький полноватый старичок с крайне доброжелательным выражением лица. Льюиса это не напрягло, а вот Алек слегка подобрался и как бы невзначай придвинулся чуть ближе. 

— Ох, Алек, спасибо, что проводил нашего гостя, — улыбнулся Консул, вставая из-за стола и улыбаясь. — Можешь быть свободен. 

— Я подожду за дверью, — кивнул Лайтвуд. 

— Нет-нет, — покачал головой Консул со всё той же благожелательной улыбкой. — Можешь возвращаться к родителям и друзьям. 

— Родители на совете, а парабатай недалеко, разговаривает с Инквизитором, — отозвался Алек вежливо, но с несгибаемым металлом в голосе. — Так что я подожду за дверью. 

И вышел, не давай Консулу ещё раз отправить себя домой. Саймон проводил его взглядом и почувствовал себя неуютно в компании двух взрослых сумеречных охотников. И в попытке приободриться неосознанно потёр себя по левому запястью, успокаиваясь. 

— Здравствуйте, — улыбнулся Саймон, решив, что пауза затягивается. — О чём вы хотели поговорить? 

С Консула как-то сразу слетела вся благожелательность, а вот второй мужчина подскочил и быстро пошёл навстречу. Саймон с трудом поборол в себе желание отшатнуться, хотя никакой угрозы от подходившего охотника не чуял. 

— Вы незаконно проникли в Аликанте, — поджал губы Консул. — Это нарушение, которое не стоит спускать с рук. 

— Я был без сознания в этот момент, — ответил Саймон. — Меня ранили, когда я пытался помочь Лайтвудам пройти через портал. На них напали. 

— Да-да, — быстро закивал старичок, а потом протянул Саймону руку. — Это полностью вас оправдывает. Меня зовут Элдертри, очень рад знакомству. 

Саймон с некоторой настороженностью протянул руку в ответ и чуть не дёрнулся назад, когда Элдертри с силой за неё ухватился и уставился так, будто вообще впервые в жизни видел человеческую ладонь. И только потом Саймон сообразил, что он не саму ладонь рассматривает, а падающий на неё свет из окошка на потолке. 

— Поразительно, вампир, не боящийся солнца, — сладко протянул Элдертри голосом истинно увлеченного исследователя. 

— Да, действительно, — с кривой улыбкой отозвался Саймон и попытался вырвать руку. 

И в следующий момент почувствовал сильнейшую, просто ужаснейшую боль, из-за которой на секунду даже перестал слышать и видеть. Перед глазами словно встала белая пелена, а руки, казалось, полыхали огнём. Что-то подобное Саймон уже испытал однажды, когда Валентин занёс над ним Меч Душ. 

Саймон покачнулся и упал на колени. Хотелось кричать, срывая горло, но из глотки вырвался только тихий задушенный хрип. И только почти минуту спустя боль отступила, позволяя вновь видеть и слышать. Саймон посмотрел на свои руки и увидел, что запястья обвивают тонкие металлические браслеты с выгравированными на них словами. И первое же слово, которое он попытался прочитать, вызвало вспышку ужаснейшей боли. _Domine Iesu_. Имя, которое Саймон больше не мог произносить, став вампиром. Святые слова, которые теперь выжигали глаза и горло. 

— Не беспокойся, мы скоро их снимем, — медовым голосом сказал Элдертри, наклоняясь над ним. — Как только ты согласишься нам помочь. 

На это Саймон ничего не ответил. Он даже не слишком хорошо воспринимал происходящие, а некоторые слова охотника так и вовсе сливались в один сплошной белый шум. И Саймон был уже почти согласен на что угодно, лишь бы это прекратилось. 

— Тебе всего лишь нужно поклясться луной и кровью, что ты выполнишь наши условия, — продолжил Элдертри. — И тогда это всё закончится. 

— Какие… какие… условия? — с трудом выдохнул Саймон, хотя ему было почти всё равно, какие именно – неважно, если его перестанет медленно сжигать изнутри. 

— Ты должен будешь сказать на Совете, что можешь переносить солнечный свет из-за экспериментов Валентина, — сказал Элдертри. 

Ну что ж, Саймон мог так сказать. Но, прежде чем он согласился, к нему шагнул Консул. И совершенно спокойным, но холодным, как лёд в Антарктиде, голосом добавил:

— И подтвердить, что его сын, дочь и вся семья Лайтвудов действует с ним заодно. 

С этим Саймон соглашаться был не намерен. Он ни за что не подставит Клэри, Джейса и Алека с Иззи. Даже если боль будет невыносимой. 

— Нет, — хрипло выплюнул Саймон. 

— Ты, видимо, не совсем понимаешь, — начал Элдертри добрым голосом заботливого дядюшки, но его прервала с грохотом распахнувшаяся дверь, в которую с горящими чуть ли не огнём глазами влетел бледный Джейс. Следом за ним в комнату вбежал Алек и быстрым чётким шагом вошла Инквизитор. 

— Что здесь происходит? — строгим и нетерпящим увиливаний голосом спросила Имоджен. 

Ответа Элдертри и Консула Саймон уже не услышал: он благополучно отключился от боли, когда Джейс в пару шагов оказался рядом и притянул его к себе. Отключаться на руках у соулмейта явно начало входить у Саймона в привычку.


End file.
